Vanished!
by AlexToYourOlivia
Summary: Janeway argues with Seven and before they can come to a resolution, the ship runs into an anomaly. I don't want to give too much away but it's heading towards J/7.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first J/7 story; I have 30 pages written so far but I'm only posting about seven for tonight. Please let me know what you think (even if you think it's horrible). Thanks for reading.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek or anything having to do with it. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Vanished

Chapter 1

"Janeway to Seven of Nine."

There were many ways to phrase a query. Chopped and brisk would probably not be anyone's favorite.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine. Do I need to get on a ship wide comm-link?"

"Seven here, one moment please, Captain." The petite starship captain paced angrily about her Ready Room trying to maintain her composure through what she believed to be Seven's disregard. Finished with what she was doing, the former Borg drone responded, "Go ahead, Captain."

"Report to my ready room."

"It may take a short while, Captain, as I am currently-"

"No, Seven, you are currently on your way to my ready room. Janeway out."

Seven of Nine nearly sighed in frustration before coming up with a solution. If Janeway was going to be so demanding, then she would have to deal with the repercussions of such actions.

It suddenly occurred to the Captain that Seven had not been speaking normally.

"Was she whispering?" The Captain asked herself quietly, then, louder, "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"_Seven of Nine is in the turbolift_," the computer replied.

"Computer, what was Seven of Nine's location two minutes ago?"

"_Seven of Nine was located in Ensign Wildman's quarters_."

"Wildman? Seven and Wildman? Computer, whose biosignatures have been in Ensign Wildman's quarters for the past thirty minutes?"

"_Seven of Nine and Naomi Wildman._"

"Okay, that's better," Janeway said determinedly. Why it mattered to her, she was not yet ready to admit, but it did matter…a lot.

Not wanting a cozy chat, Janeway parked herself firmly behind her desk. She called up the information she wanted onto the screen on her desktop and waited a minute for the chime to announce the tall blonde's arrival.

What she did not expect, however, was for a short redhead to arrive with her.

"Seven, what are you doing with Naomi Wildman?"

"I believe the term is baby-sitting, Captain, though she is no longer considered a baby and I am rarely comfortable when sitting."

Seven stood awkwardly in front of Janeway's desk.

"Oh, go put her on the couch," Janeway said when she realized Seven did not intend to do so on her own.

"Yes, Captain."

After doing so, Seven stood next to Naomi as if to be assured that the young child would not awaken or roll off the small couch. As angry as she was, Janeway watched, quietly smiling at the humanity of Seven's actions. It was amazing that no matter what she was feeling, Janeway could always be buoyed by the young blonde's sweet instincts.

"You wished to see me, Captain?"

"Yes, Seven," the Command mask slid quickly into place, closing off the woman beneath, "when did you plan to alert me to the M-class planet ten light years away?" Right for the jugular; typical Janeway.

"Captain?" Seven raised the ocular implant above her left eye.

"Don't 'Captain' me, Seven of Nine. I want to know why you didn't tell me about that planet when you know damn-well that I've been looking for somewhere to have shore leave."

"Interesting, Captain Janeway, that in the Senior Staff meeting five Earth weeks ago you informed me that I was to hand all of my reports in to Lieutenant Torres, Commander Tuvok and Commander Chakotay when they applied to their respective departments and now that I have done that, this is the third time you have called me in here about different reports not being brought to your attention. In addition to those three incidents, you have come to Astrometrics four times and Cargo Bay Two, my 'quarters', six times. Perhaps this system is inefficient, Captain," Seven spoke in a monotone.

It seemed to Kathryn Janeway that the younger woman sounded hurt, nevertheless, "Maybe your reports are incomplete," the Captain replied hotly. _Dumb, dumb, dumb. Why am I so defensive?_

Seven's cheeks turned pink, "Captain Kathryn Janeway, I have not done anything less than my personal best for you. I stay up hours after my duty shift is over to make the most accurate star charts I can. Any possible M-class planet is referenced immediately for further inspection and automatically added into the data of my report. If you would like all pertinent information on this planet, I suggest you request my report from your First Officer."

Janeway couldn't respond. She didn't realize Seven would get so passionate about it. Janeway knew she should not have intimated that Seven would ever be less than completely efficient.

"Seven, I…I'm sorry."

The ex-drone still couldn't wipe the emotion off her face, which was keeping the Captain enthralled. "I do not think I accept your apology, Captain. After all the guidance you have given me on my journey to humanity, you still do not believe I – you just – you do not believe in me," Seven was nearly whispering by the time she finished speaking and Janeway was sure she saw tears in Seven's eyes.

The auburn-haired captain started to make her way around the desk speaking, "Seven, if I-" but she was interrupted.

"Wildman to Seven of Nine," Seven's comm-badge chirped.

Tapping the badge on her chest, Seven turned from Janeway answering, "Seven here, Samantha."

"Is everything okay? I just got home and you're not here."

"Yes, everything is functional. The Captain called me to her Ready Room and I had to bring your sleeping offspring with me. I apologize and will return with her immediately."

"Oh! Well, um, if you're not done, I can come and pick her up."

"No, that will not be necessary. We are done here, Seven out." With that, the tall woman turned and walked toward the child, stopping briefly when she felt a small hand on her arm.

"Seven," Janeway sounded awful, her voice was even more gravelly than usual.

"No, Captain. I do not wish to hear any more of what you have to say. It makes me feel…hollow. If you would like to know how human I have become, I suggest again that you take a look at the reports I have given to Lieutenant Torres and Commander Chakotay. I should think you will find it interesting that nearly every suggestion made by the two of them for the past month has come directly from one of my reports. If you do not believe me, check the reports. In the mean time, I will forward the information on this planet and the one we already passed to your ready room when I go back to Astrometrics tonight."

Seven left, carefully cradling the young K'Tarian.

"Oh, what did I just do?" Janeway dropped onto her couch, burying her face in her hands. "I may have messed up, but I can still fix it…I just hope it's not too late."

The Captain rose and made her way over to her desk deciding whether she wanted to speak with Chakotay and B'Elanna separately or kill two jerks with one stone.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Yes, Kathryn?"

_Did he just call me Kathryn on a comm-link?_

"To my Ready Room, Commander."

"On my way," Chakotay raised his tattooed brow and shrugged before nodding at Tuvok and stepping toward the captain's Ready Room.

Janeway looked up, surprised, when her Ready Room door slid open without a chime.

"Something wrong, Kathryn?"

"Commander Chakotay, I realize that this ship is a long way from the Federation and that you are with us as a member of the Maquis, however, there are a few polite protocols we still use."

The First Officer's face darkened in embarrassment. _So much for being a man and then an officer._

"Kathryn-"

"Yeah, that's gotta go. I'm the Captain and you will address me as such while we are on duty."

"Ah, I see," _she didn't mention off-duty,_ Chakotay grinned, "certainly, Captain."

"Also, if the door to my Ready Room is not open, you will depress the chime and wait before entering."

_Wow – she's serious._

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you."

"Was that all?"

"No, actually, that had nothing to do with my calling you here."

"Oh, okay, what was the reason?'

Janeway didn't respond right away, realizing she had rushed into the discussion.

"I've been thinking about the way Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Torres interact and I'm wondering if perhaps I made the wrong decision having Seven hand in her Engineering reports directly to Torres."

"No, no, I think that was the only choice. The Borg was starting to act like she should have access to you at all hours of the day or night. You had to put her in her place, Kath – uh – Captain."

_What?_ "Put her in her place?"

"Yes."

"Is that honestly what you thought I was doing?"

"Weren't you?"

"NO!" Janeway exploded, "I was trying to make you all see how effective her ideas are! I was trying to help a friend of mine find ways to interact with the crew, especially two very social senior officers who could help her if they took the time to!"

"Well, then you should have told us that!" Chakotay yelled back.

"Do not raise your voice to me, Commander. Not right now. Not when you're in here to explain to me why in hell I've just found out about a suitable M-class planet when we've almost passed it. Not when you're in here to explain why nothing from Seven's reports has made it to me as her idea. Start talking," the Captain demanded, standing behind her desk, leaning forward on her hands, a fiery look in her steel gray eyes.

"I don't know what you're so upset about. Anything useful from those reports I'm saturated with makes it to your attention as quickly as necessary."

"Yes, as though you discovered it all on your own," Janeway practically growled.

"Being on a starship isn't about getting the credit; it's about everyone sharing in the discovery."

"I think so and clearly so does Seven, since she has not once confronted you or B'Elanna about passing off her discoveries and suggestions as your own but I now know my First Officer and Chief of Engineering don't feel that way at all."

"What started this? Did the Ice Queen complain?"

"Chakotay, you're entering dangerous territory. Don't attack her because I've caught you. I called Seven of Nine in here and yelled at her for not alerting me to a planet that could be perfect for shore leave. At that point, I found out that it was referenced in a report to you. Here I was, furious with Seven for not alerting me, when you've known about this planet for how long?"

"A week," the burly man answered sullenly. He could feel the conversation sliding away from him.

"Isn't that lovely? From now on, Seven will be sending her reports to me. Clearly you are incapable of reading them. Seven was right. This system is inefficient."

"Kathryn-"

"Don't go there, Commander. Not now."

"Kathryn," he said louder, "as your friend, I think you're making a mistake on this."

"As my friend, Chakotay, you should have known me well enough to know I would catch on to the game, no matter how clever you and B'Elanna think you are. And as your friend, Chakotay, I'm extremely disappointed in you. How could you do this to Seven? Not quite the side of humanity I thought you could show her."

Chakotay opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the look on Janeway's face.

"I'll be discussing this with Lieutenant Torres next, do not even hint to her a single iota of this. You are not to discuss this with anyone but myself and Tuvok, unless it is to apologize to Seven. Dismissed." Janeway turned her back on him then.

She needed a moment to herself before she could think about how to approach her volatile, half-Klingon Engineer. _How could they think it would be okay to treat her like this? Did I ever give the impression that she deserves less than human courtesy? Why? She needs us…_

"Janeway to Torres," the captain intoned.

After a moment, "Torres here, go ahead."

"Please report to my Ready Room, Lieutenant." She may have said please but Torres knew it was an order.

"I'm in a Jeffries tube at the moment, Captain, I may have a way to allow the bio-neural gel packs a more stable environment." When the captain didn't respond, B'Elanna sighed and crawled out.

In her ready room, Janeway's hands were shaking in anger. _I'm sure you have a way – where did you come up with it is the question…_ "Coffee, black."

Janeway was back behind her desk when Torres chimed.

"Come," the captain said darkly.

"Wh-"

"Don't speak, Lieutenant. Sit down," Janeway pointed to a chair near her work station. Once Torres was seated, Janeway began, "what made you think of improving bio-neural gel pack stability?"

"I'm almost out of replacements. It was a necessity," B'Elanna answered slowly.

"I see, and last week, when you brought up a way to increase warp core efficiency – how did you think of the method you utilized?"

"Well, I don't really recall, Captain."

"No? Hmm," Janeway paused, observing the Lieutenant's discomfort, "I wonder if perhaps you read it somewhere."

Looking guilty yet defiant, B'Elanna replied, "Is there something you want to say, Captain?"

"Well, actually, Lieutenant Torres, I'm hoping I don't have to. Is there something you would like to say?"

"Could you be more specific?"

"Stop being so obtuse! Where did you get all of the ideas you've implemented in Engineering this past month?"

"It doesn't matter where they've come from if they're advancing our goals. Being on a starship isn't about getting the credit; it's about everyone sharing in the discovery," B'Elanna said acidly.

"So, you two did plan this together. Listen, Torres, I know you've been getting reports from Seven almost every day and utilizing most of her suggestions, I'll be receiving all of those reports and reading through them to see exactly how much you've used."

"What is this about? So what if the Borg came up with some ideas. I've come up with just as many. Why is she so special?"

Janeway was surprised at Torres' response. Not quite sure what was going on with the young woman, the captain sat back down. "I know you have, B'Elanna, and you got credit for each and every one. What is it that makes you and Chakotay think she doesn't deserve that? It would help her so much if the crew realized how much she does for them." Janeway's voice was calmer now, "I just need to know, B'Elanna, did I do something to make you think that it was okay to do this to her?"

"Of course, you did!"

Janeway paled immeasurably. "How? What did I do? What did I say?"

"You think she's wonderful! None of the rest of us is ever as efficient. None of the rest of us ever matter as much. You wouldn't face down the Borg Queen herself for anyone else…for me."

Janeway stood slowly and made her way around her desk to stand in front of the sullen woman, "B'Elanna, I would go to the ends of the universe for any one of my crew."

"Not the same way you went after Seven. I'm sorry, Captain, I just thought if I came up with enough ways to speed up our trip home, you would look at me the way you look at Seven. I know I was wrong but I had to try. I understand if you want to punish me. It was stupid, I know, but I had to try."

Janeway waited a moment before responding, "B'Elanna, I'm not going to punish you. I'm telling you, as a person, I'm expecting you to apologize to her, and mean it. I'm surprised and a bit disappointed in you for this. Really, B'Elanna, I expect much better from you."

"I know, Ma'am, so do I."

"Dismissed," Janeway said quietly, adding even quieter, "B'Elanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Off the record?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I look at her?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a snort, the younger woman answered, "Cap, if you don't know already, it's not my place to tell you." The half-Klingon left the ready room with her eyes downcast and her head hung low. She didn't know why she had behaved like that other than that she was genuinely jealous of the attention that damned borg drone got from everyone, especially the Captain and the EMH. If that hologram was going to be nice to anyone, B'Elanna thought it should be her. After all, who else had put in so much work on his matrix or his mobile emitter? B'Elanna decided there was just no way to compete with a tall, busty blonde; certainly not one with such blue eyes. Torres logged off duty with the computer; she couldn't go back to Engineering looking like she had been crying. She did the best thing she could and headed to the mess hall for some company and some mead.

One hour and two drinks later, B'Elanna requested Seven's whereabouts from the computer.

"_Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay Two_."

Wanting to end the situation before she had to face her captain again, Torres made her way to Seven's quarters. Just before her arrival the ship suddenly rocked side to side. Still trying to find her balance, B'Elanna heard the Red Alert Klaxon sound.

"Torres to the bridge. What's happening?" B'Elanna asked as she ran toward her department.

"A sudden anomaly. We couldn't avoid it. Captain's injured. Go to your post."

_Oh, my God,_ B'Elanna thought, _she can't be injured._ "Chakotay, what's damaged?"

"We're checking, Torres, just get to engineering!"

"On my way."

When the Chief Engineer arrived in her department, most of her crew had already dispersed into J-tubes, trying to repair what bio-neural gel packs were salvageable.

She heard the doors swish open behind her but there was no one entering. "Great, another glitch to fix."

"Lieutenant," Carey, second in command of engineering, said, "it's only the gel packs that are being affected, and, of those, only the groups that haven't yet been stabilized. We're actually in pretty good shape, all things considered."

"Excellent, do we know what else was affected?"

"Right now, it doesn't look like anything else is damaged at all."

"Let the bridge know."

"Carey to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here."

"We should be back up within the hour."

"Keep me updated. Carey, is Seven of Nine in Engineering with you?"

"Not that I have seen, Commander. Is she supposed to be here?"

"The computer said she was. If you see her, tell her to check in with me. Chakotay out."

"Maybe she's in a Jeffries tube," B'Elanna said to her second in command.

"Not on my lists."

B'Elanna immediately went to her main console, relaxing her shoulders when the klaxons finally stopped. She marked off the sections that were complete already, seeing only one left to be done. B'Elanna grabbed a kit and climbed in. Met in the tubes by two ensigns who were on their way out, they took the tools from the half-Klingon and went to fix the last set.

"I'm going to sick bay to check on Janeway. That's probably where Seven is, too," B'Elanna said to Carey.

"Let us know when she's alright. We'll be here to keep an eye on things," Carey replied.

B'Elanna made her way to sick bay, thinking over how she could apologize to the Borg without having to really admit what she had done wrong.

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"_Seven of Nine is in sick bay._"

Huffing slightly and rolling her eyes, the engineer figured better sooner than later.

The EMH spoke to B'Elanna immediately when she entered. "Ah, Lieutenant Torres, have you come to fix the doors?"

"No, I've come to see how Janeway's doing and to speak to Seven. What's wrong with the door?"

"It's opened three times without anyone having entered."

"Engineering did that as well," B'Elanna tapped her comm badge, "Torres to Tuvok."

"Yes, Lieutenant, go ahead."

"Are there any intruders on board."

"No, Lieutenant, there are not. Should I check again?"

"Yes, particularly in sick bay and engineering."

After a moment, Tuvok spoke again, "I'm showing only Voyager crewmembers in engineering and three life signs in sickbay."

"Are you including the Doctor's photonic signature?"

"No, I am including you, Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine isn't in sickbay, Tuvok."

From a biobed, Janeway spoke, "Yes, she is."

The Doctor hurried over to her, checking her vital signs with a medical tricorder. "Captain," he said, "how does your head feel? Are you faint? Captain?"

"Doctor, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Captain? Chakotay said you were injured."

"I'm fine, Torres." At the stricken look on the Klingon's face, Janeway reached out and placed her hand on the young woman's forearm, "B'Elanna, I'm okay. I fell from the upper level of my ready room and hit my head. The Doctor's fixed me up already. You and Seven get back to work, I'm sure that anomaly knocked something out of whack."

"Captain," B'Elanna and the Doctor said at the same moment.

She looked between the two of them and then turned to look the other way.

"We should check your head again."

"Doctor, I'm fine. I'll go back to my quarters and won't report for duty until tomorrow."

B'Elanna took a deep breath and stepped in front of Janeway, keeping her on the biobed. "Captain, Seven isn't here."

"Yes, she is."

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine," B'Elanna called to prove her point.

"_Seven of Nine is in sickbay._"

Janeway smirked, though it slipped quickly off her face when she realized she hadn't actually seen the tall blonde. Confused, Janeway recalled feeling Seven's hand on her own before she opened her eyes.

"Seven?" Janeway called.

No response.

"Where is she?" Janeway was worried.

"What if the anomaly wasn't an anomaly? What if it was some kind of transporter and someone took her or messed with her like the bio-neural gel packs?" B'Elanna was also worried.

"Computer, ship-wide comm-link," Janeway ordered. The computer beeped in response. "Seven of Nine, report in immediately."

Silence was the only answer.

"Seven of Nine, this is the captain. Report in immediately."

Silence, again.

"Close comm-link."

Then, B'Elanna spoke, "Computer, locate Seven of Nine's bio-signature."

"_Seven of Nine is located in sickbay._"

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine's comm-badge."

"_Seven of Nine's communications badge is non-functional._"

The sudden look of despair on Janeway's face made B'Elanna grit her teeth and swear to help.

"Captain Janeway has an urgent message in the sickbay logs," the Doctor interjected, "The computer won't let me put it on a PADD for you. It's marked FYEO and it has…it has Borg encryption codes."

"Seven!" Janeway struggled to control the dizziness and nausea that plagued her the instant she stood up. As she touched her hand to the control panel, Tuvok came through the sickbay doors.

"Captain, is everything okay?"

Looking at her chief of Security, Janeway said pointedly, "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"_Seven of Nine is in sickbay._"

Tuvok glanced around, "Is the computer malfunctioning in the wake of the anomaly?"

Janeway pointed at B'Elanna and continued to the workstation.

"I can't make sense of it, Tuvok. The computer says Seven is in here but she isn't and she's not responding on the comm system."

The Captain was only listening peripherally as she tried to open her message.

"Dammit, Seven!" Janeway was frustrated by Seven's encryption.

"Uh, Captain?"

"What, B'Elanna?" The redhead replied sharply.

"Captain, maybe you should go to your quarters. We'll let you know what we find."

The computer terminal beeped to let the captain know her message had been transferred to her quarters.

"Actually, I'm on my way there now."

The doors opened before the captain reached them and the doctor looked at B'Elanna, "Please fix my doors, Lieutenant."

"As soon as I can, Doc."

"Computer, how many bio-signatures are in sickbay," Tuvok asked.

"There are two life signs currently in sickbay," the computer replied.

"What are you thinking, Tuvok?"

"It seems to me that, logically, there may be some information we do not yet have. I suggest you oversee and study the repairs to the gel packs, Lieutenant Torres. I believe we will need the information you will discover there."

With that, the Vulcan went back to his station on the bridge.

"I'll run a diagnostic on your doors before I go, okay, Doctor?"

"Thank you; at least someone realizes the importance of a fully functional sickbay. Not the captain, she…" the Doctor kept muttering as he walked away from the engineer.

Rolling her eyes, B'Elanna got started on the doors.

"Doctor," B'Elanna called, "I checked your doors."

"And?"

"They're fine. Not a glitch in sight." With that taken care of, B'Elanna made her way back to engineering.

Meanwhile, in her quarters, Janeway was trying to open her message. "Seven! This is ridiculous! What am I missing?" Janeway was beyond frustrated. She couldn't figure out how to open her message; the encryption code was baffling her. "Okay, Katie, think," she spoke aloud, "what are you missing? What else would Seven have put in here to keep everyone else out? What do only I know?" Suddenly, something clicked and Kathryn sifted through her memories of Seven of Nine. "Okay, Seven, I'm going to get this in one try. It's a verbal passcode and the word is…" after a pause, the redhead smirked, "the word you chose for me to figure out is red. Computer, open message, passcode red." She said it right into the workstation and breathed a sigh of relief when a message opened for her.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, something has happened to prevent me from communicating with you verbally. I also believe you are unable to see me. I have attempted to research this at the sickbay work station but was only able to force the computer to set up a message for you. I am unsure why at this time, but I did not wish to alert others to my predicament. Perhaps it is Lt. Torres' lack of respect for me, but I do not believe she would be very thoughtful at this time. Being the Captain, it is at your discretion whether or not to share my plight with the crew, but I am leery of having everyone know. If you call me on a ship-wide link, I can hear you however my comm-badge is non-functional._

Janeway sat stunned for a moment. She couldn't quite believe Seven had gone invisible. "Seven?"

When no response came, Janeway turned to the room and stared hard, trying to see if anything was out of place. "Seven, if you're here, I can't tell." Janeway stood and moved away from the workstation to sit heavily on the couch. Putting her aching head back, she mumbled, "What are we going to do?"

Knowing she needed to talk to Seven, Janeway wasn't quite sure how to get in touch with her. A ship-wide comm-link would only work one way. Tapping her badge, Janeway said strongly, "Janeway to Seven of Nine." While she waited, she heard the beep of a message on her workstation. "Computer, transfer message to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."

"Transfer incomplete; message encrypted."

"Seven!" Janeway knew it must be from her Borg. She moved as quickly as her dizzy head would allow back to the workstation to read what Seven had sent.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_I will come to your quarters. Page me again if you would like to meet elsewhere._

Breathing a sigh of relief and feeling her headache dim a bit, the captain quickly glanced around to see if she had left anything lying around her quarters. Of course, there were coffee mugs in a few places but those took only a few moments to clean up.

When the chime sounded, Janeway quickly called out, "Come in!" She was unfortunately surprised to see the First Officer of Voyager's mixed up crew.

"Kathryn, hi," he smiled at her, "how are you feeling? I heard you really knocked yourself for a loop."

"Commander," she began, trying to put him back on professional grounds, "this is an unexpected visit at this hour. Aren't you still on duty?"

"Oh, I left Tuvok on the bridge to cover. Don't worry, Kathryn."

"Commander, were you logged off duty for some reason?"

"No," he answered slowly, leery of her deceptively simple tone.

"Then why do you feel it apropos to call me by my first name when I've specifically asked you not to?"

In response, Chakotay only smiled even more condescendingly, "We're not on duty."

"You are," Janeway pointed out seriously.

"Computer, log Commander Chakotay off duty."

"Computer, belay that, Janeway code Alpha Eta 2 7."

"Kathryn?"

"I'm not quite sure where you're headed with this, Commander, but I have things to do right now and you are definitely still on duty."

"I thought, after our chat earlier, that you wanted to see me now."

_He's crazy! The whole damn ship's gone crazy!_

"Chakotay – Commander – I have no idea why you thought that but I am in the middle something important. I will see you tomorrow, at 0900 hours in my ready room."

"No problem," he smiled again, "would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"I've just said I'm in the middle of something!" Janeway's head was pounding, the stress of dealing with Chakotay magnified her headache by ten.

"Is this about Seven of Nine?" His mood darkened considerably.

_Does he know what's happened?_

"Why would you ask that?"

The burly human walked toward the captain before sitting in a chair near her, "Kathryn," he sighed, "it's always about Seven. What did she do this time?"

"Chakotay, Seven didn't do anything and I am extremely concerned that after our discussion this morning you would even make that comment."

"Why are you concerned? You know my feelings about her, why would you expect any different?"

"I expected you to listen to what I said earlier and change your attitude about Seven and her place on this ship."

The bulky man huffed and crossed his arms, "Maybe I don't think she has a place on this ship."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Get out," Janeway growled.

"No, I want to talk this through."

Though she was sorely tempted to whip out her phaser and shoot the petulant frown off his face, instead she stood and stared at him. "Get out before I send you to the brig. You are to leave and report immediately to your quarters. Do not report for duty tomorrow until you have spoken with me."

"The brig! You're threatening me with the brig for thinking we can do without the constant threat of assimilation hanging over our heads?" He was standing in front of the captain by that time.

"Of all the pompous, asinine things to say – you can think whatever you want to but you keep it to yourself. I'm telling you, if you don't leave my personal quarters immediately, you will find yourself in the brig," she intoned. Janeway didn't yell; she didn't want to give the ex-Maquis the satisfaction of seeing her lose control. After a deep breath, she said again, "Get out."

Chakotay looked like he was going to argue more with the petite woman but, instead, turned to leave.

Smirking in victory, Janeway said, "Dismissed."

Just as the doors closed behind the First Officer, the workstation beeped again. On her way across the room, she heard, "Torres to Janeway. Emergency!"

"Janeway here, go ahead."

"Is Seven in your quarters, Captain?"

"No, B'Elanna, why?"

Janeway's workstation beeped again and the computer interrupted, "Urgent message for Captain Janeway."

"Torres, hold on," Janeway moved quickly to check her message:

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, I am here._

"Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here, Captain should I alert Tuvok that Seven's missing? Should we go to Red Alert?"

"No, no, Lieutenant, it's okay, Seven's here."

"She is?"

"Yes, she is. Don't worry, Seven's fine."

"Oh, well, okay. The gel packs are almost done with repairs. Listen, Captain, I could really use Seven's help with this stabilization; I don't think we should resume course again until they're all upgraded. Using a mix of stable and unstable gel packs is making our system a little too vulnerable for comfort."

"Send her a message, I'll alert the helm to maintain station keeping here and I'll tell Seven to reply as quickly as possible. Janeway out."

B'Elanna stood in her office a little bit dumbfounded. _Did she blow me off or what?_

Captain Janeway quickly blocked the computer from giving Seven's whereabouts to anyone other than herself and Tuvok.

Meanwhile, the Engineer was trying to do the opposite, "Computer, how long has Seven of nine been in the Captain's quarters?"

"_Unauthorized_," was her response.

"Computer, how long has Seven of Nine's biosignature been detectable in the Captain's Quarters. Torres Omega 5 9 3."

"_Unauthorized_."

"Computer, how long ago did Seven of Nine get off the turbo life on Deck 2?"

"_Unauthorized_."

"Computer, bite me!"

"_Unauthorized_." At least that last one made B'Elanna laugh.

Back in the captain's quarters, Janeway was finally able to read her last message, it was from Seven.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_I am in your quarters with you. I have been here for approximately 10.6 minutes. Please remain at your workstation so that I can continue to communicate with you. Please alert me when you have reached this point, I would like to test a hypothesis of mine._

"Okay, Seven, test away; we need to figure this out," Janeway said out loud. Though inside, she was thinking about how long Seven had been present and whether or not she had listened to Chakotay's diatribe against her.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, do not be alarmed, I am going to attempt to put my hand on your shoulder. If you can feel my hand, let me know._

Janeway held her breath, awaiting Seven's touch, she had a brief feeling of déjà vu – of holding her breath, of her heart pounding in her chest, of the gasp she knew she would suck in when the blonde's hand finally landed on her.

Seven gently placed her human hand on Janeway's left shoulder and waited only a moment before hearing the Captain's subtle gasp.

"Are you touching my left shoulder, Seven? If you are, then I can feel your hand," Janeway couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. After all, if she could feel Seven, than she couldn't be gone.

"Yes, Captain, my right hand is on your shoulder," Seven said, only to realize that though the redhead had sensed her and could even feel her, Janeway still couldn't hear her. Seven had to release Janeway to input another memo into the computer.

"Seven? Seven, are you still here?" Janeway sounded panicked and Seven again placed her hand on the petite woman's shoulder to calm her. Squeezing gently before removing her hand, Seven smiled a little when she heard Janeway take a deep, centering breath, "Okay, Seven, I'll try not to panic again but please understand how unnerving this is."

Focusing for a moment on Janeway's respirations, Seven realized the captain was breathing faster than normal. Attempting to calm her friend and mentor, even though Seven was still upset with Janeway for her lack of faith, Seven put her hand back on the older woman's arm. "It is okay, Captain, I am not going away."

"Thank you, Seven," the Captain responded to the feeling of Seven's hand on her arm, "I'm sorry to be so nervous. I'll wait." It seemed to Seven that Captain Janeway had heard her but, of course, she knew she hadn't.

After a quiet, unsettling moment, the workstation alerted Janeway to another message.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_We must find a way for me to communicate simple answers to you. Despite what your first officer thinks, I do not actually wish to assimilate you – even for easier conversation._

Laughing a little at what she realized was Seven's attempt at diffusing the situation with humor, Janeway spoke, "I feel you, Seven. I feel your hand on me. Do you want to squeeze once for yes and twice for no?" _God, I feel so silly._

Thinking she could agree to that, Seven gently squeezed the Captain's shoulder.

"Can we go sit on the couch, Seven? I'd like to get more comfortable to let my brain really work and – don't tell anyone but my back kind of hurts from falling earlier."

Despite herself, Seven couldn't help but worry about the larger-than-life redhead who suddenly seemed so small. She knew it took a lot for the captain to admit to pain, even if she was only saying it to a Seven she couldn't see.

"Oh, Seven, what are we going to do?"

The taller woman gasped when Janeway abruptly stood and turned putting the women face to face. It felt for a moment as though the Captain could see her.

"Seven, I'm sorry," Janeway whispered, "I wish you could talk to me right now." Janeway closed her eyes and dropped her chin.

"So do I," Seven tried to tell her. Suddenly, the blonde knew what Janeway needed and she knew she herself needed it, too. Slowly, with time to pull away if it didn't work, the long arms reached around the smaller body and gently pulled her friend into the safety and warmth of her embrace.

Closing her eyes against the tears that were coming, Janeway again whispered to Seven, "Please, Seven, please forgive me. I know I was wrong. I don't know why I was so cruel to you today. I know what a wonderful person you are. More than anyone, I know. Please, please understand how sorry I am."

Feeling the captain's tears falling on her shoulder as the smaller arms rested around her waist, Seven spoke back, "I do understand. I was hurt by your words but I still knew. I still know. And, Kathryn Janeway, more than anyone, I know what a wonderful person you are. Someday, I'll even find the courage in me that you have to tell you how I feel. Do not cry. I am here."

"Seven, if I close my eyes, I can forget that I can't see you. Oh, how I wish I could. Why is it easier to talk to you when I can't see you? Why couldn't I say these things to you earlier? Why, when I saw those tears in your eyes, did I freeze? You needed me and I failed you."

"You could never fail me, Kathryn Janeway."

"I wish I could hear your voice. I feel like you're talking to me but I can't tell what you're saying. I feel like you're being kind to me even though I don't deserve it." Janeway leaned back in Seven's arms, still with her eyes closed, and started to release her younger friend. She froze when she felt a hand, feather soft, brushing the moisture off her cheeks. It was the most intimate moment either woman had experienced before. "I think I need to sit down," Janeway said huskily when Seven's hand slid down her arm. They slowly let go of one another. Doing so caused Janeway's eyes to open and her brow to furrow. "Seven? Please keep in contact with me," Kathryn said, timidly reaching out her hand, palm up, ready to be held. Seven of Nine did not pass up the opportunity to comfort her friend.

Just as they sat on the couch, Janeway's workstation beeped again. "Ugh, I know that one wasn't you, Seven."

"_Urgent message for Captain Janeway_."

"Computer, transfer message to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."

"_Message transfer complete_."

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok_

_Captain, Commander Chakotay has been relieved of duty until such time that you reinstate him. I have confined him to his quarters and posted a member of the security team in the corridor. The full report is in the security log._

"Oh, for Goodness' sake, I can't believe this! Really, Chakotay!" The Captain was a bit upset but knew this was something she had to deal with immediately as it involved not only a senior officer but the second in command of the ship.

"Seven, I'm sorry to do this, but can you let me have a little time to work on a different situation while you and I try to think up some ideas about how to get you back?"

Though the hand on her shoulder startled her, Janeway was pleased to feel it there and to feel Seven squeeze her shoulder once in agreement. "Don't leave, Seven, okay? Stay here in my quarters if you can so I know you're safe, please," Janeway was worried that if Seven left she would never have contact with her again. She didn't trust anything she thought she knew in a situation like this one. "Computer, transfer Lieutenant Commander Tuvok's security report from today to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."

"_Log transfer complete_."

While reading, Janeway vaguely felt the couch shift as Seven got up.

"_Message for Captain Janeway_," the computer interrupted.

"Computer, transfer message to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."

"_Message transfer complete_."

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, I understand that you must deal with Chakotay first; while you are doing that, I wish to go to Cargo Bay Two. It has been fifty-two point seven hours since I last regenerated and my nanoprobes need to be refreshed. Please respond._

"Seven, I can't stop you from going but would you mind if I went with you? I think you might need some help. It looks as though Chakotay has been confined to quarters because he was in Cargo Bay Two ranting about the two of us. I'm worried that he may have done something stupid," Janeway finished, looking out the window, which was more comfortable than glancing aimlessly around the room trying to figure out where Seven was standing.

"_Message for Captain Janeway_."

"Computer, transfer and deliver all messages to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."

"_Message transfer complete_."

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_What do you think he did?_

"I wish I knew, Seven. He probably did nothing; we both know his skills with technology, especially Borg technology, aren't that great. He likely didn't know what to do and so just kicked things a bit. Still, though, I'd like to go with you. Would that be okay?"

Seven responded by softly squeezing Janeway's shoulder once.

"Seven, can I ask you something?"

Janeway was speaking so softly, Seven stayed perfectly still so as not to startle her. Seven again gently squeezed her captain's shoulder.

"Do you still hate me for it? I know you did for a while, I know you did hate me. But do you still? Do you still hate me for keeping you with me – with us, I mean, keeping you with us?"

At that, Seven understood what it meant when one's stomach dropped. Instead of letting go of Janeway to walk around the couch, Seven climbed right over the back of it. She slid her hand down Janeway's arm and reached for her other hand; she placed the older woman's palms on her own cheeks and shook her head emphatically. Wishing Janeway could hear her, Seven told her in no uncertain terms how grateful she would always be for Kathryn Janeway's stubborn streak. Seven told her that there were moments when she actually felt like she was right where she belonged, regardless of how everyone else felt about her because Kathryn Janeway knew she belonged there. Smiling, Seven knew she would always remember that moment. She knew she would keep it not only in her head but in the forefront of her mind so she could always see the soft smile on her friend's face, the tender look in those blue-gray eyes. Eyes closed again, Kathryn leaned forward and slid her arms around Seven's neck, half burying her face in the blonde's leonine neck, she smiled yet again as she felt Seven's arms come around her. As Seven hugged her tighter, the redhead stiffened in pain and gasped as her friend hit a particularly sore spot near her lower spine. Seven immediately let go and leaned back.

"No, it's okay, Seven, it's just from falling earlier. Don't worry about it," she said swiftly. She knew, though, that Seven would never let it go if she thought Janeway was hurt. The captain felt her crewmember leave the couch and then felt the tug on her hands to stand up herself. Following the silent directions, Janeway stood, then turned when she felt the gentle push on her shoulders to spin. She flushed and lost her breath when she felt the back of her shirt being lifted. "Seven, I don't think that's appropriate." Janeway stopped speaking when she felt Seven's hand rest gently on exactly the spot where her back hurt so badly.

When the ex-borg drone saw the huge bruise and slight lump on Janeway's back, she couldn't help but touch it. She wanted to take the pain away. She suddenly realized what she was doing and thought that being unseen had made her reckless. She removed her hand and lightly smoothed the shirt back into place before taking Janeway's hand again and calmly tugging her toward the workstation.

"You want to send me another message?" Janeway asked.

One squeeze.

"Okay, go ahead, I'll sit back down on the couch while you type it," Janeway said encouragingly.

Neither woman wanted to lose physical contact and they each knew it. Their hands slowly released one another, Janeway's eyes still closed. Only when she could no longer feel the heat of Seven next to her did the captain open her eyes and sit back down. She attempted to restore her breathing and heart rate to a normal pace by opening up the report from Tuvok and looking at his suggestions for dealing with Chakotay. They ranged from permanent isolation in the brig to two days vacation time. "Nothing like keeping your options open, old friend," Janeway chuckled.

"_Message for Captain Janeway being transferred to PADD Janeway Beta Delta_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, I have four things to tell you:_

_ The questions you just asked, I answered no but I would like to discuss it again when you can see my face while we talk._ Janeway smiled and blinked slowly at that.

_ I know you have to deal with Chakotay's issue tonight, but after hearing what he said about me earlier, I do hope you'll take your time. 'Let him stew' as they say._ Janeway actually laughed out loud.

_ Please come with me to Cargo Bay Two as I do not know how it will be if I walk around the ship alone right now. I think B'Elanna Torres is suspicious and I do not trust her._ Janeway frowned at that and spoke, "Yes, Seven, of course, I'll go with you and I'm sorry you have to worry about B'Elanna right now while you're already dealing with this huge issue. I can only hope that I'm able to help you in some way. I'm here for you, Seven, even though I was a jerk this morning." Janeway felt the couch sink in a bit next to her as Seven sat back down.

_Lastly, before we go to Cargo Bay Two, will you come to sickbay with me? I have already sent a message to the doctor informing him of your impending arrival. Please do not be upset with me, I am concerned about your injuries and I wish you to be healthy. In addition, I need you to be healthy because I do not trust anyone else to help me discover a solution to this problem._

"Seven," Janeway whispered again, "thank you." Leaning forward, Kathryn put the PADD down on her coffee table then turned in the direction she knew Seven was sitting. The older woman reached out both hands, palms up and quietly questioned, "Seven?" When the younger woman took her hands, Janeway pulled those long, deceptively strong arms around her own waist, "Thank you, Seven of Nine, Annika Hansen. Thank you for trusting me enough to look past this morning," she whispered into Seven's ear, "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you could do that. I think that's your best quality, your ability to forgive people."

After a moment, Janeway felt Seven's hands on her back again, affectionately rubbing up and down her spine staying clear of the inflamed section, "I'm sorry, Seven, if I'm confusing you by being so affectionate. I think I'm just relieved that you're here and that you're with me right now and that you're safe. Is it okay with you?" She felt Seven nod against her cheek. She felt Seven's warm breath on her neck then she felt the taller woman shift nearer and pull her in tightly. She had never felt so close to another human being, never felt so safe or cared for. "Seven, I...I can't explain…this…can we talk about this later? After we go to sickbay and Cargo bay two? Please, Seven," Janeway finished.

Seven nodded again and exhaled slowly, wondering if the captain could feel her heart pounding at all of the new sensations she was feeling. Seven was not surprised by her body's reaction to the closeness she was sharing with the older woman, she had been feeling "off" around her for months and had researched the various afflictions behind the physical reactions she was having. She knew what they meant and was even more secure in the knowledge after her emotional response to the captain's accusations earlier in the day. Seven had not yet decided whether she should share her feelings with Janeway; until she could be confident in their reception, she did not wish to risk embarrassment by revealing them. She was quickly concluding, however, that they would be not only well-received but also returned by Kathryn Janeway based on the very intense intimacy between them that afternoon. Before she released the redhead, Seven spoke again, "I love you, Kathryn Janeway." _It will be good practice for later if I say it to her now. _She then gently kissed the cheek pressed against her own and leaned back in time to see a tremulous smile grace the features of Kathryn's face.

"Thank you."

As the pair slowly stood, Janeway awkwardly leaned forward and picked her PADD up off the table. Seven could tell the other woman was feeling more and more pain as time passed. They walked toward the door together and were almost out when Janeway spoke, "Seven, what should we do? I doubt we can make it through the corridors holding hands but I'm worried about not knowing if you're there."

Both were silent for a long moment before Seven tenderly squeezed and then slowly released Janeway's hand. The captain let out a quiet sigh at the loss of contact but gasped it quickly back in when she felt Seven step up very close behind her. She could again feel the younger woman's breath on her neck and was completely unable to hide the shiver it caused. "You'll walk behind me?" Janeway asked.

Two quick squeezes, then her hand was held again and she felt Seven next to her.

"You'll walk next to me?"

One squeeze to her hand. Then two more on her shoulder.

"Seven," Janeway said deeply, "just go send me a memo."

A minute later the computer informed Janeway that she had a message waiting for her on her PADD.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_I shall walk next to you and hold your hand unless there is someone else in the hallway, then I shall step behind you and hold your shoulder. That way we will always be in contact._

_I wonder, also, Captain, if perhaps you focus more on me you might hear what I am saying or possible sense it. We seem to have a very close connection to one another._

_I think, as well, that perhaps your old friend Q might be behind this. Is it not his "style" to do something of this nature to get your attention?_

"Seven, you are too right, Q would do something like this but I think he would have already announced himself. Your plan for the corridors seems a good one. Are you sure you don't mind holding my hand? I wouldn't want to put too much pressure on you to be so near to me." _Please, don't mind, please, don't mind._

In response and in light of their new closeness, Seven simply put the captain's hand back on her cheek while shaking her head gently. Then she hugged the questioning woman again. Seven smiled, deciding she liked hugging much more while standing than sitting. She began considering hugging while lying down but quickly banished the thought to be looked at more closely later when she could give it the attention she felt it deserved.

"Let's go, Seven," Kathryn said and, once again, put her hand out, palm up, awaiting the other woman's hand in hers.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway," the suspended officer commanded.

"_Unauthorized_," was the unfeeling response.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway, Command code Chakotay Sigma-Upsilon-Xi," he demanded.

"_Unauthorized_," the computer responded again.

"Computer, who revoked my authorization," Chakotay queried.

"_Lieutenant Commander Tuvok revoked your privileges_."

"Son of a bitch, I hate that man," Chakotay spat. He sat at his table and began to figure out how he could regain control of the situation that had quickly run away from him. He wasn't exactly sure what had gotten him into trouble in the first place but he knew it had something to do with the Borg.

"Ahh, Captain, thank you for gracing me with your presence," the Doctor teased.

"Yeah, yeah, you're wonderful. Look at my back," she felt a squeeze to her hand and added, "please."

"Certainly," he acquiesced. Pulling out a medical tricorder, he started to scan her back. "Okay, Captain, you do have an injury but I can fix it in a few moments."

When she heard him start to collect some materials she turned and stared at him until he looked back at her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or shall I guess why my back feels like it's been kicked by an elephant?"

"I apologize, Captain. It's a simple fractured lumbar. Nothing is displaced or permanently injured; with a bone-knitter, I can fix it quite readily. First, however, I'm going to give you a mild anti-inflammatory and anesthetizing hypospray to take away the swelling and pain and then I'll repair the injury. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied curtly.

A short half hour later, the women were once again in the corridors. This time their hands were interlocked, which seemed more intense than simply grasping palm to palm. Every few moments, Seven felt the captain subtly rub her hand with her thumb. It was eerie how empty the ship seemed. They ran in to no one between Sickbay and Cargo Bay Two. Just as they rounded the last bend to Cargo Bay Two, B'Elanna Torres came into view.

"Captain," she called, "I can't get in to the Cargo Bay and I can't find Seven of Nine. I know you probably don't believe me but I was looking for her earlier to apologize and then when she didn't show up to help in engineering I got a little worried and now the computer won't tell me anything about her whereabouts on the ship and it's saying her comm-badge is non-functional. I think something's happened to her. We have to find her, Captain, I have a bad feeling about this." B'Elanna hardly took a breath through her whole speech and was struck mute by the captain's simple response.

"Okay."

Still silent, Torres followed Janeway into the Cargo Bay; she idly noted that the Captain's left hand was being held at an odd angle away from her body but she was still cycling through ideas about what could've happened to Seven to realize what that meant. She heard the captain's gasp and looked around to see that the cargo bay looked absolutely ransacked. "Captain, we have to get you to a secure location! It's not safe in here, we must have an intruder on board," Torres drew her phaser and stepped into a defensive stance near the captain to attempt to secure her commanding officer.

"Lieutenant, it's okay," Janeway said calmly, "The only intruder who was in here today was Commander Chakotay. He alone is responsible for the destruction of Seven's alcoves. Now, the real question is can you repair them?"

Torres' mouth opened and closed twice before she finally spoke, "I think I need you to repeat that. What in Kahless' name is going on here? Chakotay did this? He's the First Officer, he would never destroy the ship like this. I don't understand. Where is he now?"

"B'Elanna, take a deep breath. I'll explain what's going on if you could just go seal the Cargo Bay doors again, please," Janeway used her pacifying voice again. Once B'Elanna was at the doors, Janeway spoke so quietly that only Seven could hear her. "I know you don't trust her right now, Seven, but I think getting her help on this could be a breakthrough for the two of you. She's a very smart woman and would probably be quite helpful in bringing you back to normal. What do you think? Do you trust me?"

Janeway felt the taller woman squeeze her hand once before sliding it up her arm to rest on the captain's shoulder. When the redhead felt Seven clutch her there, she reached out to the younger woman. Hand resting on the Borg's hip, the captain asked if Seven was okay and received an affirmative response. "Seven, I'm right here with you. You can hold on to me if you need to, or want to. I can't imagine how scared you must be right now. Or," she laughed, "how scared B'Elanna must be watching me talk to no one right now."

B'Elanna was, indeed, watching Janeway with no small amount of trepidation. To her eyes, the captain was talking to herself with her arm poised in the air. It looked quite strange and she did not know where to even begin her questions. Before she could, Janeway dropped her hand to her side and squared herself toward the younger woman.

"Okay, B'Elanna, before you ask, I need you to answer something for me. Take your time and be totally, completely honest with your answer. No matter what you say, I will not be upset with you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." The answer was out of the Lieutenant's mouth as soon as Janeway finished asking.

"No, really, B'Elanna, think about it. Do you trust me completely? Even if I were to say something that sounded totally nuts, would you trust me?"

"I don't need to think about it, Captain Janeway. I trust you. Completely."

Seven smiled at that. She did not always like the formidable half-Klingon, but in that moment she respected her more than she ever had before. Without thinking, the Borg reached her arm around Janeway's shoulders and offered her a half-hug. The captain smiled and briefly closed her eyes before speaking, "Seven of Nine is invisible."

"Uh, what?"

Laughing again, Janeway repeated herself, "Seven of Nine is invisible. Whatever anomaly struck Voyager caused Seven to be invisible. I don't understand it and neither does she but it's true."

"How could that happen? How do you know? The computer won't give her location, how do you know where she is?"

"Computer," Janeway said loudly, "locate Seven of Nine's biosignature."

"_Seven of Nine is in Cargo Bay Two_."

"Seriously? Seven's here? Where?" B'Elanna looked around, shell-shocked but believing.

"Remember when you said you trusted me?"

Torres nodded.

"Good, then close your eyes and put your hands out. Wait! First, put your phaser away," Janeway directed.

When B'Elanna had done as Janeway asked, Seven stepped forward and placed her right hand in B'Elanna's right hand. B'Elanna grasped Seven's hand as Janeway told her to open her eyes. When B'Elanna looked at her hand and saw no one else's hand in it she was beyond astounded. She could not formulate a single question and took to moving her hand and the one in it up and down to see if she really thought there was an arm on the other end. When she was sure she was actually shaking someone else's hand, she squinted, trying to see something in the space in front of her.

"Captain? How do you know it's Seven?"

"Trust me, B'Elanna, I know it's her," Janeway answered as she reached out palm up and closed her eyes. Torres felt Seven release her hand and watched as the captain's hand received the extra weight of another hand on top of it. She saw Janeway's fingers interlock with Seven and watched as the redhead breathed deeply. It was as though B'Elanna could see the captain become centered in front of her very eyes. She had never before witnessed someone become whole but when Seven of Nine held Kathryn Janeway's hand that was exactly what happened. Despite her usual misgivings about the former drone, B'Elanna knew she had to fix this situation. She, too, cared for Kathryn Janeway and she would not stand by and allow Kathryn to lose something so precious to her.

"Yes, Captain, it's her," B'Elanna said quietly. _She's the one you love. It's her and not me that completes you. I can handle this. I'll help them. They need to know what they mean to each other._

Torres watched as the captain was pulled toward Seven's workstation. A minute later the computer informed Janeway of a message on her PADD.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, if you trust B'Elanna Torres then so shall I. I think it would be best if you informed her of my regeneration situation and let her know that I would fully appreciate her help in reconstructing at least one alcove. I do not understand why but my nanoprobes are malfunctioning and in order to maintain full efficiency I must regenerate soon._

_I will not file an official grievance at this time but I do hope that you will remember this moment when you punish Commander Chakotay for this crime. Remember all he said in your quarters and that I am ill and unable to heal because of his actions._

_I would also appreciate it if you would inform Lieutenant Torres of the reason that she is needed to repair the Borg alcoves. I feel that she has a right to know why she is being asked to work so much past her shift to help someone she so despises._

Janeway knew by the requests and tenor of the memo that Seven of Nine was furious. She imagined the look on that perfect face right now and clenched her fist to contain the rage she felt at Chakotay.

"Seven, I promise that I will overlook none of that in the punishment I deem necessary. You have my word that Tuvok and I will discuss this and your current state will be part of that discussion. I'm sorry about this morning and I promise you will have justice." Janeway finished her whispered diatribe and felt Seven once again put her hands on the captain's shoulders.

B'Elanna's head was tilted and her eyes slightly narrowed as she strained to hear what the captain was saying to Seven.

"B'Elanna, Seven has asked that I explain everything that's going on right now. While I would not typically share all of this information with a crewmember, I feel that since she has requested it and she is the one dealing with the brunt of the situation, I'll let you know. It all started this morning…" Janeway went on to give the half-Klingon the full account of the day.

"You mean to tell me," Torres asked when Janeway was done, "that Chakotay said all of those things in front of Seven? Then he came down here and trashed the place? Why, Captain?"

"Jealousy? Anger? Stupidity? I don't know. What I do know is that Seven needs to regenerate as soon as possible and you and I are going to have to repair an alcove for her to do it in, or at least rig something up that will help her."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier when I hailed you in your quarters?"

"Seven asked me not to. Even now, when she's in the midst of this frustrating state of affairs, she feels you have the right to know why you're being asked to help someone you despise. I'm sure you understand her reluctance to inform you of such a frightening experience. She is obviously not one of your favorite people on the ship, Torres," Janeway said scathingly.

"I know that I've behaved terribly toward Seven but she still should have known I would help her."

"How? How was she to know that, B'Elanna? You've just spent a month passing off all of her ideas as your own; why in hell would she think you would help her?"

"You're absolutely right. I'm sorry; it just bothers me that she wouldn't just tell me about this. I know I need to apologize to her when I can see her but I want you to know that I really am sorry, Captain. I'm so disgusted with myself."

Janeway walked over to the alcoves and began scanning it with a tricorder as she answered, "I am, too. You make life as difficult for her as possible and you do it publicly. I completely understood her request not to inform you. The only reason you know right now is because I suggested that we tell you so you could help. I'm sure if Seven were up to it, she'd be doing this work herself right now instead of leaving it to us."

"Yes, ma'am," B'Elanna answered formally.

The computer interrupted, "_Message to Captain Janeway transferred to PADD Janeway Beta Delta_."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Thank you for defending and protecting me. Lieutenant Torres need not apologize again. I hope this means in the future we can work together more efficiently for you._

_If you look at my workstation you will see a diagram of a working alcove. You can follow that to put these back correctly. You and Lt. Torres should be able to fix this quickly. It would be extremely inefficient of the Borg if a simple-minded fool were able to destroy regeneration alcoves with naught but a few kicks and pushes._

_Yes, Captain, that was an attempt at this "humor" you seem to enjoy so much._

Janeway realized that she must have laughed out loud when she saw B'Elanna look sideways at her.

"Captain?"

"Sorry, B'Elanna, it's just that Seven's humor is quite amusing. She thinks we can repair this quickly as it would be quite inefficient of the Borg if a simple-minded fool were able to physically destroy their regeneration alcoves."

B'Elanna, too, snorted her laughter. "I wish I had the foresight Seven has about Chakotay. Instead, I listened to him and acted like a total qoH. There is no honor in what I've done to Seven."

"Well, there is honor in helping her now. Also, Seven said that you don't need to apologize anymore."

"She did?"

"She did indeed."

With that, the two visible women looked at Seven's diagram and made quick work of piecing together her alcove. She was correct, it was really not badly damaged, he had just pulled some tubes out of where they should have been connected and dented one of the plates.

Twenty-five minutes after they started, the captain stepped back and put her hand out for Seven to hold again. "Okay, let's try to get you set up for a full cycle. You step into your alcove and I'll input the start code."

She felt the solitary squeeze which meant that Seven of Nine agreed with her. Janeway and Seven stepped up to the dais and held one another's hands while Seven nervously situated herself. Janeway, with one last caress of her thumb on Seven's hand, let go and began to input the regeneration code.

Before touching the last digit, she spoke, "Seven, I'm going to stay for a little while to make sure everything's okay with your cycle. If I'm not here when you're through, come to my Ready Room. I'm going to head there now to talk with Tuvok. If you need me, send me a message and I'll transport right here. No one else will come into the Cargo Bay until everything's sorted out. If anyone needs anything, either B'Elanna or I will get it for them. I'm sorry I can't stay, Seven," Janeway finished with a whisper and then initiated Seven's cycle.

"Um, Captain," B'Elanna said quietly, "I can stay."

"What?"

"I'd like to stay here while Seven's regenerating. That way, if anyone comes by to get something, I can just tell them we're working on a project in here and they won't try to come in. Also, that way they won't speculate on why Seven's locked them out."

Surprised and delighted, Janeway smiled at her crewmember. "Thank you, B'Elanna. Do you need to go get anything to keep in here with you? I'm going to stay for little while to make sure she's really settled into her cycle."

"Yes, I was working on a couple of things last night. I'll just go get them from my quarters and grab something to eat from the replicator. I should be back in twenty minutes, is that okay?" B'Elanna sounded subdued.

"That's perfect; I'll see you back here in twenty minutes."

While alone, Janeway sat on the steps of the regeneration alcove, wondering what had gotten into her Chief Engineer. _She can't feel that guilty, it's just not her. Or, maybe she does. Maybe she didn't stop to think about Seven's feelings. God knows I've been guilty of the same thing a dozen times over. We all do it. We think that cool demeanor goes all the way through poor Seven but, of course, it doesn't. Certainly after this morning I won't ever forget that again._ Janeway rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes, intending to rest them for a moment. Thirty-five minutes later she was startled awake by an apologizing half-Klingon.

"Captain, I'm so sorry it took me so long. Tom had gone into my quarters and moved my stuff around looking for something and all of my PADDs were under the bed. Then my replicator wouldn't give me what I wanted and I had to go ask Neelix for something to eat. I may never recover," she smirked a little, hoping to keep the captain from being too angry.

"It's okay, I didn't even realize you were late. I'll be in my Ready Room with Tuvok if anything happens. I do mean anything, Torres. If that alcove so much as blinks funny I want to know about it. Clear?"

"As transparent aluminum, Cap," B'Elanna answered crisply.

Janeway left, though she paused outside the cargo bay. She had to force herself to walk toward the turbolift, each step a guilty beat at leaving Seven with someone who had so recently been so cruel. _Maybe this will help the two of them mend fences. Maybe they'll be able to work out their constant bickering by working together on this._

Reaching the lift, Janeway consciously put aside her guilt and deepened her resolve to find a solution immediately. She hoped that between Tuvok, B'Elanna, Seven and herself they could formulate something. They were all intelligent, dedicated officers who thought quickly in a pinch and would hopefully be able to bounce around enough ideas that something would work. _Then again, if it's Q, nothing will work._ _I actually hope it's Q. At least we'd be able to talk our way out of it. I have it a feeling it won't be that easy, though._

Janeway found herself stepping onto the bridge without even realizing she'd given the command for the lift to bring her there. Tuvok was present, seated calmly at his station, appearing as though everything were normal. "Tuvok?" She asked quietly as she walked by. He rose immediately and followed her into her Ready Room.

"Captain, may I ask where Seven of Nine is right now?"

"Regenerating in the alcove we pieced together. Is Chakotay still in his quarters?"

"He is. I suspect there is something deeper going on than you think, Captain. Tell me, have you spoken to Chakotay today?"

"I did. Listen, old friend, there are so many oddities going on right now. How about if I tell you my version of today, then you tell me yours?"

"Proceed."

Janeway could tell by Tuvok's shortened language that he was also worried about Seven of Nine's conspicuous absence from the ship. As she went through her day with Tuvok, Janeway kept feeling as though she was missing something. She couldn't put a finger on what it was, though.

"So, B'Elanna is in Cargo Bay two with Seven while she regenerates and I'll be heading back there when we're finished here. Does my day sound like yours, Tuvok, or is there more going on here?"

The Vulcan man looked calm, as always, when he responded in the affirmative. "Yes, Captain, I believe we have had similar situations occurring today. As I told Lieutenant Torres earlier today, the solution for fixing the unstable bio-neural gel packs will be important."

"Tuvok, I have no idea what you're talking about," Janeway felt as though they were having two different conversations.

"I apologize, Captain Janeway. I am unsure why at the moment, but I seem to sense that the solution for the bio-neural gel packs will be important to helping Seven of Nine. How illogical."

"It isn't illogical, Tuvok, that makes perfect sense. If the only things affected by anomaly earlier were the gel packs and Seven then, of course, the solutions would be similar. I just don't understand what that anomaly was and why it affected Seven the way it has."

As Janeway approached the viewport to look at the stars, Tuvok thought he saw something next to her. It only lasted a millisecond but he deeply believed there was a person standing next to Captain Janeway. "Computer, how many life signs are in the ready room?"

"_There are two life signs in Captain Janeway's Ready Room_."

Janeway had turned to look at Tuvok when he asked the question and tilted her head slightly to the side when he continued to look next to her. "Tuvok, my friend, what are you thinking?"

"I thought for a moment that Seven of Nine was in here, but I was mistaken," Tuvok said slowly as he started to walk toward Janeway, "it is just us, Kathryn."

Taken completely off guard, Janeway stared at Tuvok as he approached her. Deliberately stepping between the Captain and the viewport, Tuvok hoped he had been unusual enough to keep his friend's attention. When he saw her eyes look quickly past him for a moment, he knew he had been successful.

"Yes, old friend, just us and our shadows." With that said, Janeway briefly grasped Tuvok's forearm and made her way to her workstation. Tuvok followed, waiting for her to continue. "Now, what shall we do with Chakotay?"

"When did his odd behavior start?"

"His meltdown began when I confronted him about passing Seven's ideas and research off as his own. Honestly, though, when he left my ready room, I thought he was going to be better, not worse. Then I spoke with Lieutenant Torres and she took it pretty hard but I thought they both understood what I was saying. A while after that the anomaly hit us and then Chakotay just kind of lost his mind."

"I see, Captain. So Chakotay's behavior could not be explained by the anomaly? You do not think he might be affected by whatever is affecting Seven?"

"No, Tuvok, I do not. I think he is being affected by jealousy, entitlement and a big case of bigotry. He talked B'Elanna into scheming against Seven, not the other way around," Janeway's hands were shaking, she was so angry.

"I do not believe being confined to quarters will improve Commander Chakotay's perception of Seven of Nine. Perhaps if he had to work with her for a few days, he might come to understand her better and appreciate all that she has to offer to this ship and crew."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right but why should we punish Seven?"

"Captain?"

"I just think that forcing Seven to spend so much time with Chakotay would be unkind. He is cruel to her and she recently heard him saying all sorts of horrible things about her."

"Captain, I realize that for a typical human, a situation such as that one would be too emotionally demanding to successfully complete a normal workday, however, Seven of Nine is more logical than emotional. She would be capable of understanding that it would be beneficial and setting her emotions aside. Seven is more Vulcan than human at this point, Captain Janeway."

"Do I detect a hint of pride in your tone, Tuvok?"

Raising one eyebrow, Tuvok responded, "No, Captain, merely an observation."

"So, your current recommendation is to make Chakotay act as Seven's assistant in Astrometrics. Do you plan on posting security to protect her? What if he attacks her the way he attacked her alcove? How can you be sure she'll be safe?"

"I believe that Seven of Nine would more than capable of defending herself if Chakotay attempted to harm her. Also, we have to wait until we have solved the current issue before he can work with her. That will give him time to settle down."

Janeway nodded at that information, trying to think her way through everything. _Okay, so number one, Seven's invisible. How ridiculous does that sound? Only in this God-forsaken quadrant would someone just go all invisible. Number two, Chakotay's having a complete breakdown. Not nearly as ridiculous or as surprising as Seven being invisible. Number three, the bio-neural gel packs were destabilized right when Seven went invisible. Number four, there is definitely an intruder of some sort in the room with us right now but they don't seem to be hurting us and I don't know why they're also invisible. I can't do anything to figure them out because I don't know where they are. How well does Tuvok know me? Can he read between the lines of my communication?_

"So, old friend, perhaps we should modify a phaser for Seven. She could use it on Chakotay if he reveals himself to be treacherous," Janeway said slowly, trying very hard to communicate multiple meanings to Tuvok.

"Yes, Captain, that would be useful. I will modify my spare phaser for her now. You can deliver it to her when her regeneration cycle is complete."

As Tuvok pulled his spare phaser from his holster and began to modify the settings, Janeway headed slowly back toward the viewport. Tuvok surreptitiously watched her as he completed the modification. When Janeway had walked past the viewport, Tuvok fired the phaser twice.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer.

Chapter 6

The phaser strike revealed two other life forms in the Ready Room with Janeway and Tuvok. Though, neither was holding a weapon, Janeway knew she was incredibly vulnerable. The Srivani had done this before and Janeway barely got away from them the first time. She had no idea what she would do to get away from them again.

"Why are you back?" Even if she didn't know what to do, she wouldn't just give up.

"How did you do that?" The alien next to Janeway asked. "How did you know we were there? How did you get through our cloak?"

"You should know how. You've met us before. I expect this time will end the same way," Janeway said obstinately. She never let fear cloud her bravado.

"We've never met before, Captain. We just stopped by to observe, we'll be going now," the other woman sounded nervous.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere until you answer some questions. Didn't we tell you last time we didn't want to see the Srivani on our ship again," Janeway tapped her comm-badge, "Janeway to the Bridge. There is likely a ship attached somewhere on our hull, adjust shield parameters to keep it there. Janeway out."

She then turned back to the no-longer-cloaked aliens and continued, " Question number one, why are harassing us again?"

"Captain Janeway, I assure you, we have never met before. We are not the Srivani. We are the Saravai, a similar but distinct race. Please ask your friend to put his weapon away, we are not going to hurt you."

"Who are you and how many of you are there on my ship?"

"There are four of us on the ship. Two in here. One with your First Mate. One with your _contu_."

"My what? The universal translator didn't pick that one up. What's a _contu_? Like a lieutanent?"

"No, another word for _contu_ would be lover of your soul. We have many words for that person. I am nervous, I apologize; I am having a hard time communicating with you."

"You're nervous? You secretly attach yourselves to my ship, come aboard cloaked and start messing with integral parts of my crew and you claim to be nervous!"

"Captain Janeway, please, we did not mean you any harm. Nor did we mean harm to any of your crew. We are not in possession of weapons, Captain Janeway. The Saravai are a peaceful people. We seek only to observe the cultures of others to integrate their positive and useful traits into our own civilization to make ourselves more just and equal. We have only been observing."

"And cloaking," Janeway reminded her, "don't forget you cloaked my crew member. And what do mean calling one of my crew the lover of my soul? I am not in a relationship with any of my crew."

The two Saravai looked at one another knowingly. "Captain, we will leave now, we have seen much of your culture in the time we have been here and you are almost out of our space. Thank you for your help."

"You can't leave! You have to fix Seven before you go. We don't know how you cloaked her and we don't know if your cloaking device will harm her. If you really are a peaceful people you will stay here and help us. Tuvok, scan them and make sure they aren't holding any weapons."

After scanning both of the Saravai, Tuvok assured Captain Janeway that they were holding only advanced scanning devices, though he could not guarantee that they could not be used as weapons.

"Okay, let's all relax a moment," Janeway was thinking quickly to try to convince the Saravai not to leave her ship, "I have many questions for you and while I would have really appreciated the opportunity to invite you willingly to our ship, now that you are here and you are not, in fact, going to harm us, I would like to take this time to learn about your culture and share more of our cultures with you. Would you please contact the other members of your crew to report here?" _I should be demanding they bring Seven back to me now but I don't want to scare them off. I have to play it nice and easy._

Intrigued, the Saravai leader answered, "Cultures? More than one? How do you mean?"

"Please, call your other crewmembers here and uncloak them and then we can discuss all of the different cultures that have come together to make up the United Federation of Planets."

The Saravai did as Janeway wished and brought the other two Saravai to the ready room. Once the Saravai were all uncloaked, Janeway described the Federation and how it was made up of different people from different planets who all work together to make the universe a safe and connected place. She told them she could put the information about all of their cultures and races on a data PADD for them to take home with them if they wished. The Saravai were excited about bringing information home to share with their people. "I'll get that for you in just a moment, after you uncloak Seven of Nine."

"Captain Janeway, we can not uncloak your crew member, because we did not cloak her to begin with."

"What? Then why did she end up invisible when you showed up?"

"She did not become invisible when we came onto your ship. It was the ion cloud. It destabilized your bio-neural gel packs and somehow destabilized your crew member as well. We might be able to help you fix her, though."

"She's still regenerating. Uh, that's like sleeping for her. But she does it standing up, in a special kind of outlet thing."

"Yes, Captain Janeway, we know about her alcove and her regeneration. Though, she is quite behind on regenerating. She is an intriguing crew member," one of the other Saravai told the captain. "I am Ola'utai, _contu_ of Jem'utai First. She is our captain, in your words. I was assigned to observe your _contu_. She is so dedicated to this ship. She has been working for days to find a planet for you to rest on. Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine is amazing."

"She is, isn't she? Wait. Did you call Seven my _contu_? She's not my lover. We're not lovers. I'm her captain and she's my crewmember. We've never – it's not like that."

"Captain Janeway, a _contu_, is not a mate always. It is person who is matched to you. To your soul. Your share one light inside."

"I don't really know what to say to that. Now, that we have made contact and made progress toward a friendship between our people. Would you like to return to your ship for the night, and meet back here in the morning when Seven's done regenerating and we can continue this conversation?"

"That would be good, Captain. Thank you for being so understanding. We are sorry if we have caused you stress. We meant only to observe and not to bother."

"I understand, see you in the morning."

_Time to go wait for Seven to stop regenerating. They think we share one light inside? She's matched to my soul? I hope she's come up with some ideas in her sleep about how to uncloak. I hate to rely on aliens to solve my problems…_

After the Saravai had transported back to their ship, Captain Janeway spent another hour in her ready room with Tuvok discussing all that had happened.

"They say they are Saravai, not Srivani, but they came on board the same way. They have the same cloaking device and the same features. I don't understand."

"They seemed to be sincere; however, the Delta Quadrant has not been an honest and friendly part of the universe. They were not carrying weapons nor were they harming us to further themselves. It seems they were simply observing us."

"I know, Tuvok, it seems that way but it just makes me feel creepy. I feel like they could still be here observing us and we wouldn't even be aware of them. How do we know they're not still watching us?"

"We do not know, Captain. We must trust them and stay on guard."

"So, you're saying we have to trust them and not trust them at the same time?"

"I am saying, Captain, that we must trust them and protect ourselves at the same time."

Janeway laughed and agreed with her old friend. She told Tuvok that before she could go back to the Cargo bay to wait for Seven to finish regenerating, she should call the senior officers to the ready room for a debriefing. Tuvok concurred and Janeway made the request, leaving out Chakotay, B'Elanna and Seven of Nine, of course.

Once Janeway, Tuvok, Ensign Harry Kim, Ensign Tom Paris, the doctor and Neelix were seated, the Captain began to tell them all that had happened. She left out Seven's disappearance, however, saying only that Seven was affected in a negative way by what had happened on the ship. As Janeway spoke, she looked at the people seated at the table; Tuvok, with his logical nature and calming presence seated with Neelix, who is just the opposite, excitable and emotional. Yet the two of them made up integral parts of the Senior staff. Harry Kim, still wet behind the ears no matter their time in space, who always looked for the "Starfleet Way" of doing things and followed orders and protocol attached to Tom Paris who always looked for the easy way of doing things. Those two could get things done and change the universe – if they got out of the holodeck long enough – and still they were an important facet in making sure that the senior staff always remembered to include the concerns of everyone on the ship. The Doctor, a hologram who somehow managed to become sentient and crucial to the physical and emotional health of everyone onboard Voyager seated at the table with herself, a woman who historically disregarded holograms as toys and playthings. Her crew consistently amazed and awed her. She was so proud to be their captain still and vowed again, as she did every day, to get them home – wherever that may be. As she finished her explanation of the day, she looked at Neelix hoping he could add some background knowledge on the species.

"Captain, the Saravai and the Srivani are the same people," Neelix told her.

"I knew there was something hinky going on! They look just like the Srivani did and they cloak the same way," Janeway slapped the table in frustration.

"Yes, they come from one race called the Sara'Van'I. They live separately but once a being reaches the time of maturity, that being can choose to remain on the world where they were born or can be sent to their sister world."

"Why would they wish to be sent away? What's the difference between the two?" Tom asked.

"The two worlds share a past and a future. They used to live as one race, the Sara'Van'I. They developed warp technology and their amazing cloaking capabilities. They also developed a natural kind of anti-Borg pathogen. It's in all of them; once assimilated, they die. After their first Borg encounter, some of the Sara'Van'I wanted to use their cloaking and other technologies to go after the Borg, to become the Anti-Borg, in a sense. The fighting went on for a few years until it finally came down to two groups – the Sri and the Vai. The Sri – which means "fight" in their language – were those who wanted to use their technology against the Borg. The Vai – which means "peace" in their language – were those who wanted to continue living as a peaceful and helpful people. The Srivani were forced to leave their home planet and find a new one as they were the ones who wanted change. The Saravai stayed on their planet but gave much of their new technology to the Srivani who were leaving. At the time of maturity, which I believe is different for each person, they can choose which sector to live with, they can choose fighting or peace."


	7. Chapter 7

"The two worlds share a past and a future. They used to live as one race, the Sara'Van'I. They developed warp technology and their amazing cloaking capabilities. They also developed a natural kind of anti-Borg pathogen. It's in all of them; once assimilated, they die. After their first Borg encounter, some of the Sara'Van'I wanted to use their cloaking and other technologies to go after the Borg, to become the Anti-Borg, in a sense. The fighting went on for a few years until it finally came down to two groups – the Sri and the Vai. The Sri – which means "fight" in their language – were those who wanted to use their technology against the Borg. The Vai – which means "peace" in their language – were those who wanted to continue living as a peaceful and helpful people. The Srivani were forced to leave their home planet and find a new one as they were the ones who wanted change. The Saravai stayed on their planet but gave much of their new technology to the Srivani who were leaving. At the time of maturity, which I believe is different for each person, they can choose which sector to live with, they can choose fighting or peace."

"Captain, what's going on? I missed a senior staff meeting? Is everything okay? Nobody's been in here," B'Elanna started speaking a mile a minute the moment Janeway stepped into Cargo Bay Two.

"Everything will be fine, although, you won't believe what's going on."

B'Elanna couldn't contain her shock when the captain told her of Tuvok's discovery in the ready room. She went on to rehash all that had just happened with the Saravai and the senior staff and outlined the plan for the next day. Explaining the situation to B'Elanna helped her think through everything again and see it from other angles. Janeway intentionally left out the part where they called Seven the lover of her soul.

"I can't believe we were being watched again and why do you suppose they chose to follow Seven? I understand following you and Chakotay, you two are the leaders of the ship and it makes sense that they would look to you for the example of our culture but Seven is neither a leader nor a very good specimen of human culture. It's so odd, isn't it? And how did they choose Tuvok? What would make them stay with him? Or were there always two with you?"

"Woah, slow down, B'Elanna," Janeway laughed a bit, "I probably don't have all the answers you're looking for. I don't have all the answers I'm looking for myself. I don't think they were always following Tuvok. I can't really tell yet, though. It seems to me that they had at least one member of their party with me, Chakotay and Seven at all times and the fourth observer was kind of floating about the ship or doubling up on one of us."

"I still don't understand why they followed Seven," B'Elanna was waiting for an answer.

Janeway turned away from the other woman. She had managed to avoid explaining the _contu_ situation to the rest of the senior staff. They had all just assumed that the Saravai followed Seven because they were afraid of her Borg technology. Perhaps because Tuvok didn't question anything, the others held off as well. The younger men, while they could seem irreverent, did look to Tuvok during stressful situations. They seemed to trust in his logic. They followed his lead and did not question the Saravai following Seven while they were on board. Taking another deep breath, Janeway sat again on the steps of Seven's alcove.

"B'Elanna, if I tell you why they were watching Seven can you keep it to yourself?'

Insulted, B'Elanna huffed before giving a disgruntled but positive answer.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Lanna, I just need to know that you can keep it to yourself. I…it's just…growing up I had a sister. I always had someone to talk to who would see things in the same sort of light I did. We certainly didn't always agree on what we discussed, but we were there for each other in that emotional space. On board Voyager, there are always people who want to speak with me. People who want to keep my confidences. But there aren't many people I can share them with. There hasn't been anyone out here I could tell I was lonely or sad or angry or confused. I mean, I know I can tell Seven anything on my mind. She would break it down and discuss it with me and spend days helping me figure things out but she isn't going to see the emotional side of things. She's going to see things logically."

"Captain?"

Janeway stopped abruptly, realizing she was rambling. She turned to look at B'Elanna who was smiling slightly in her direction.

"Sorry, B'Elanna, I guess I'm a little out of sorts right now. You probably just want to know why they were with Seven, huh?"

"No, well, yes, but you can tell me whatever you need to."

Kathryn inhaled deeply, filling herself with air and courage. "The Saravai have a word in their language that doesn't exactly translate into any of ours. _Contu_. Roughly it means lover of your soul. I think it's like soul mate but even deeper."

"Okay, so they have a word we don't. What does that have to do with Seven?" B'Elanna paused and then looked at Janeway's face. "Oh. Oh! Seven's your _contu_? Wow! How did they? Why did they? What is it that made them think that?"

Janeway laughed a little at B'Elanna's accidental impression of a fish out of water. "I don't know, Torres, you wouldn't tell me, remember?"

The two laughed for a moment, letting out some of the stress of the day.

"Yeah," B'Elanna spoke, "I guess if they've been watching you they've seen what I have."

The captain inside Janeway balked at the idea that she had been behaving differently toward one member of her crew while the woman inside her smiled gently thinking of Seven and all that they had been through together. They were quite a pair. The unconscious smile on Janeway's face helped to settle B'Elanna's feelings for her captain and help her to truly realize what the other two women were to one another.

"So, Captain, nothing unusual happened while I was in here. The alcove's been running her regeneration cycle normally the whole time. You probably don't have to wait here for her to wake up. You could just instruct the computer to alert you when the cycle stops. You probably need to get some rest yourself. You were injured earlier, remember?"

_Geez, it's been a long day._ "How long ago was that? Was it just this morning?" Janeway was in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's been kind of a long day for all of us, Captain Janeway. You and I started with the Alpha shift this morning and we're already well into the Gamma shift. It's safe to say we're both exhausted."

"Seven's cycle must be just about finished, then. I'll just wait here, but thanks, B'Elanna. I mean it," Janeway stood and reached for the engineer. Squeezing her friend tightly in a meaningful hug, the captain relished the short moment of comfort before pulling back. "I really appreciate what you did for Seven and me today – as a crewmember and as a friend."

When Torres saw Janeway's eyes get teary, she knew she had to leave. Klingons – even half-Klingons – did not cry in front of their captains. Nodding B'Elanna headed toward the door. "Just one thing, Captain? How did you know my nickname?"

"Hmm? What nickname?"

"You called me Lanna before. Only my mother and my best friend ever called me Lanna, how did you know?"

"I didn't know, Lanna. It just came out naturally," Janeway smiled gently at the younger woman as she left.

Relieved that something, at least, was going right, Janeway sat back down on the steps of the alcove. She planned to wait out the last part of Seven's cycle on her own. There was less than an hour left and she didn't want Seven to wake up alone. _Does she wake up after a cycle? Is she asleep in there or just kind of unconscious? I should ask her about that._

"Torres to Janeway," came through on the captain's commbadge.

"Janeway here, go ahead, Lieutenant."

"Just let me know if you two need me to help Seven with anything tomorrow, Captain. I'm sure I could get some work done in the cargo bay if Seven would rather. Or we could lock up Astrometrics and she could work in there by herself. Either way, we'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We really appreciate your help."

Torres stepped into her quarters, laughing a bit to herself at Janeway's instinctual use of couple terminology. _She's already speaking for both of them and they aren't even a couple yet._

Sitting on the steps of Seven's alcove, all Janeway could think about was that the Saravai had chosen peace while the Srivani had chosen war. What choice would she make in that situation? Hadn't she made that choice a hundred times already in the Delta quadrant? What did it mean for the Saravai to choose peace? Would they protect themselves when attacked? Did the Srivani come to their rescue if the Saravai were attacked? The captain would ask the Saravai some of those questions in the morning, just to satisfy her curiosity. If the Saravai wanted to learn about the cultures of the Alpha quadrant, they had to share a little bit of their own. She had more questions, though she doubted she would have the courage to ask them and she actually hoped the opportunity didn't arise. She wanted to know about what it was that made the Saravai call Seven her _contu_. Maybe Seven would know. Maybe that thought is why they think it in the first place.

"_Regeneration cycle complete_."

Kathryn jumped up quickly. _Has it really been an hour? I must have fallen asleep._ _What should I do?_ Kathryn nervously looked around, feeling self-conscious. "Uh, Seven?" The older woman tentatively reached her hand out, palm up, hoping to feel the familiar weight of Seven grasping back.

She wasn't disappointed. The taller woman gently pulled her down the alcove stairs. "I hope you're feeling better, Seven. Can you tell if you're regeneration cycle helped with refreshing your nanoprobes?"

Seven gently squeezed Janeway's hand in the affirmative and continued pulling her over to the workstation ostensibly to input a message to Kathryn. After a few short moments the computer alerted Janeway that a message had been sent to her PADD.

"Ugh, I was so lost in thought I left my PADD in my ready room. Damn, Seven, do you mind going back there with me before going to my quarters?"

"_Message transferred to Cargo Bay Two workstation._" The computer interrupted.

Laughing, Janeway thanked Seven and opened her message.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_My nanoprobes do feel refreshed, thank you, Captain. However, you do not look as well-rested. You should report immediately to your quarters and sleep. It is already the Gamma shift. You must take care of yourself. After all, as goes the captain so goes the ship._

"Really, Seven, I can't believe you've even heard such an old colloquialism, never mind use it on me."

Janeway felt Seven snicker at that when the taller woman reached an arm around her shoulders and she leaned slightly into Seven's sturdy frame as she continued reading.

_What has happened while I have been regenerating? You seem weary. Have you discovered what the anomaly was? Have you discovered how to repair the bioneural gel packs? Have you decided how to punish Commander Chakotay?_

_This method of communication is tiresome. We must resolve this issue quickly, please, Captain Janeway._

The missive ended there and nearly broke Kathryn's heart. She had never heard Seven use the word tiresome and she feared that the younger woman did not feel as well as she was claiming to.

"Oh, Seven, so much has happened since you began regenerating. Let's go to my quarters and I'll tell you the whole tale."

Kathryn put her arm around Seven's waist and leaned faintly into the strong, young woman next to her as they began to walk toward the Cargo bay door. Seven could feel the exhaustion in the other woman's body and was both pleased and sorry to know she was the cause. If Kathryn hadn't waited up for her, she wouldn't be so tired, but it felt so good to know someone – this someone – had waited. Before heading into the corridor, Seven slid her arm down from Janeway's shoulder and wrapped her up loosely in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Seven, this is just what I need right now. You won't believe what's been happening."

The women stood for a moment, relishing the continued closeness. Neither had been sure it would still be there after six hours apart but, if anything, it was stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The women stood for a moment, relishing the continued closeness. Neither had been sure it would still be there after six hours apart but, if anything, it was stronger. Seven released her friend and took hold of her hand for their walk through the ship to the turbolift, once inside, Seven again reached around Janeway's shoulders. Sighing, Kathryn let herself be held. When they reached the bridge, Kathryn breathed quietly, "Wait here," while she retrieved her PADD from the ready room. She returned and the women continued on to the captain's quarters.

Once there, Janeway sat heavily on the couch. "I can't believe it's two o'clock in the morning," she groaned. Seven sat next to her and laid her arm along the back of the couch where the smaller woman could feel it. Kathryn did and snuggled into Seven's side, inhaling deeply.

"Seven, have you heard of the Sara'Van'I?"

Seven reached for Janeway's hand and placed it on her cheek so the other woman could feel her nod.

"Okay, did you know the Sara'Van'I split into two different races?"

This time Seven shook her head; surprising because Seven usually knew everything about the species they met in the Delta quadrant.

"Then that's where I'll start. I know you remember the Srivani who came aboard and used us as test subjects. Well, the Srivani are or were a part of the species called the Sara'Van'I. After the Sara'Van'I first encountered the borg, we don't know how long ago but it must have been quite a few generations, they discovered that they have a natural resistance to assimilation. Similar to Vulcans except it's more of a pathogen than a mental block. It's as though their bodies release a chemical or something that kills them. We don't really understand it yet but the Saravai will tell us in the morning."

Seven's body was extremely tense. Janeway could feel the muscles coiled like steel next to her.

"Seven, it's okay, relax. The Srivani aren't back. It's their peaceful, sister race the Saravai. There were four of them on board, they were observing us but they're back on their own ship now. They're going to come here in the morning so we can have a meeting with them and the senior staff. They split from the Srivani after the borg attack all those years ago." When Kathryn felt Seven's body start to relax, she calmed some. "The Sara'Van'I were of two minds about how to continue life after the borg. Some of them wanted to fight back. They wanted to use themselves as a kind of anti-borg and take down the borg empire. Some of them, however, wanted to continue living peacefully and stay to themselves. The fighting amongst themselves became so intense that the people realized they had to split up or risk a civil war. The Srivani and the Saravai came out of that argument. The Srivani left their home world to find a new place to settle because they were the group that wanted to change. They are the ones that run tests on other species to further their own and they do it all in the name of extinguishing the borg. Though they didn't tell us that when we met them and they didn't do anything to you at all. That doesn't make sense to me. The Saravai use the same cloaking technique but they do it to observe people. They claim that they never hurt those they observe, they merely take notes to learn about their culture and absorb things they find particularly peaceful or special into their own. When any member of the Srivani or Saravai comes to the age of maturity, they choose whether they wish to remain where they were born or move to the sister race."

Seven wanted so badly to be heard in that moment. She wanted to apologize to her captain for not knowing there were intruders on board. She had failed her collective again.

"So, that's what's been going on while you regenerated. Tuvok realized there was another lifeform in my ready room while we were talking and he modified a phaser and caught them. I don't understand, though, if they have enough contact with the Srivani to trade people how they could have missed the part about us. Wouldn't they have already known about our culture?"

Janeway couldn't contain another yawn as Seven got up to head to the workstation.

"Seven, I think I need to sleep. I'm sorry but I can barely keep my eyes open."

"_Message for Captain Janeway transferred to PADD Beta Delta._"

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_I have never heard of the Saravai, though I do know of the Sara'Van'I. The Borg attempted to assimilate them on more than one occasion but was never successful. They do in fact die upon assimilation._

_I apologize, Captain, for failing you and Voyager. I should have been able to detect the presence of the Saravai. After the Srivani utilized the same cloaking technique I should have never been fooled by it again. I should have sensed them. I failed you. I am sorry._

_When in the morning are we meeting with them? What will we do if my situation is not resolved by then?_

_You must rest, Captain. I can tell you are exhausted and I have no wish to make you ill for my sake. I will review the ways in which Engineering fixed the gel packs and see if that will help me discover a solution to my problem._

_Good night, Captain._

Janeway read quickly and practically shouted, "Seven, don't go!" Realizing that she would know if Seven had left because the doors would have opened, Janeway relaxed a little. "Seven, please come sit by me for a moment."

The couch sank a bit right next to the petite redhead and her friend sat down. Pleased that Seven came back to her, Janeway reached her left hand out, palm up. Seven gently grasped Janeway's small hand in her own, lacing their fingers together again.

"You could not be more wrong, Seven of Nine. You have failed no one. Not a single soul aboard this vessel expects you to detect cloaked intruders with the naked eye. I realize, Seven, perhaps not until today and not as much as I ever thought, I realize that I have put a tremendous amount of pressure on you."

Seven found herself nodding. Not intentionally but nodding, none the less. Of course, the other woman couldn't see that, though.

"I haven't meant to, my friend. You come through for me – for us – time and time again and maybe we've just gotten to the point where we unfairly expect you to work miracles. I think even you expect yourself to work miracles. Seven, you may have been Borg, but now you're human and borg together. That's nothing anyone has seen or experienced before. I don't expect you to be all-knowing, you shouldn't expect that either. You're amazing, Seven. Truly. You know things and remember things and save us every day from threats we aren't even aware of. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for what you've done for us," Janeway was practically whispering, "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for what you've done for me."

Janeway had pulled Seven's hand into her lap and was cradling it between both of her own. She thought she was going to cry when she felt the taller woman pull her hand away. Then she knew she was going to cry when she felt the taller woman put her arms around her shoulders and pull her in for a hug. She could feel Seven trembling in her arms and knew the younger woman was sensitive in that moment. Janeway gently rubbed her hands up and down Seven's back, attempting to soothe the emotional woman, not expecting to feel so awakened by the feel of Seven's breath on her neck.

Keeping her arms around Seven, Janeway tried to distance herself from the touching moment, "I really should sleep, Seven. We're meeting with the Saravai in the early part of the Alpha shift. Ugh, listen to me, I'm so tired right now I don't even know what I'm saying. I'm not going to sleep until we figure out what's going on with you." Janeway leaned back, "I haven't read B'Elanna's report on what happened with the gel packs, have you?"

Seven shook her head gently, and squeezed Janeway's shoulder twice.

"Computer, transfer Engineering report regarding gel pack stability from the last twelve hours to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."

"_Transfer complete._"

"I'll read it here, Seven, you can use my workstation. That way we can communicate about this without you having to get up and down."

Squeezing her friend's shoulder once, Seven went to the workstation. Only a minute later, Janeway was interrupted by the computer alerting her to a message being transferred to her PADD.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain Janeway, thank you._

_I will read the report from B'Elanna while you sleep. I am sure I can do what is necessary to fix the problem myself and we can all be well rested for the meeting with the Saravai tomorrow._

_I am curious as to something else, Captain. It is of a personal nature. May I ask a question before you retire for the evening?_

"I'm not sure what you're thanking me for, Seven. We sound like the mutual admiration society in here tonight. No one would believe this after the arguments we've had lately. Of course, you can ask me anything you wish, Seven." _Well, almost anything, Kathryn. What if she asks about something you don't want to discuss?_

"_Message to Captain Janeway transferred to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."_

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, I do not understand what happened to our earlier comfort with one another. Before my regeneration period you seemed much more comfortable touching me and I rather liked it. Now, you seem nervous about it. Your heart rate is mildly erratic, your respiration has increased and your temperature has risen slightly. Have I angered you?_

_I feel I may be stating something inappropriate, but I liked the way we were today. I liked the feel of you._

Janeway froze. _Katie, Katie, Katie, what have you done?_

"Seven, I'm so sorry. I never meant to confuse you. I've been a little distant tonight, that's true. It's because I…I haven't told you everything that came up with the Saravai. I don't know how to say this, Seven. It's awkward and I don't want you to take this the wrong way or feel pressured by the information." Janeway stood slowly and walked toward the viewport. She wrapped her arms around herself in an unconscious gesture of protection. Taking a deep breath, Kathryn Janeway fortified herself to say, "Seven, the Saravai were following only a few people on board. They were observing me, Chakotay and you. I'm sure you assume what the rest of the senior staff assumed, they were following you because of your history as a member of the borg but that's not it. They were…they were following you because they believe you are my _contu_. I don't know if you are familiar with that word. I was not. It doesn't translate into our language. Basically, it means soul mate. Though, when the Saravai with whom I was speaking translated it, she said it meant lover of your soul. I tried to explain that we aren't lovers but she told me that _contu_ aren't always mates. I didn't tell anyone else about this except B'Elanna. Tuvok was in the room with me when I was speaking to the Saravai so he also knows. I'm sorry, Seven, it's my fault. I don't know what I've done to make them think that. I'm not trying to."

Afterwards, Janeway felt drained. She was on pins and needles and could not relax herself. Closing her eyes, she tried to sense where Seven was in her quarters. _Wouldn't it be lovely if she didn't even hear all of that? It would be just my luck to have to say it again. Where are you, Seven? I can sense you. You're close._ At that moment, Kathryn felt Seven's hands ghost down her arms to rest gently on her hips.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Seven stepped closer to Janeway's back, looking out the viewport with her and wrapped her arms loosely around Janeway's waist. She never tightened her grip, she didn't want the other woman to feel trapped, just supported. Just loved. _That is what I feel. Love. I love Kathryn Janeway. I am her contu. She is mine. I hope she is mine._ Seven nuzzled into Janeway's hair hoping to reassure the older woman that all was right.

"Seven, oh, Seven, I'm sorry," Kathryn breathed, turning in the long arms. She reached up and pulled Seven close to her. "I wish I could see you, Seven. We have to get you back. This is far too dangerous."

Seven was a bit confused by that but she was much more interested in memorizing every detail of holding Kathryn Janeway than she was in decoding cryptic statements. Seven knew the other woman's back must still be sore and that she must be exhausted but she could not force herself to pull away just yet. _Thirty seconds longer, then I will release her._

True to her word to herself, Seven subtly changed her hold on Janeway thirty seconds later. She gently bent and lifted the smaller woman into her arms.

"Seven! What are you doing?" Kathryn gasped as she held on tighter to Seven's neck.

Seven answered, even though she knew Janeway couldn't hear her, "I'm taking you into your bedroom, Captain. I require you to rest comfortably and stop feeling guilty for things you have not done wrong. You take on too many things that are not your burdens to bear."

Seven stopped next to the door to bathroom but did not set Janeway down. Instead, she gripped her a little tighter for a moment, as if trying to get her fill of the feeling before she had to let it go. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in the scent of the woman she was holding. For her part, Kathryn just relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of for a change.

Seven gently stood Kathryn next to her bathroom so she could prepare herself for bed. "Thank you, Seven. I haven't been swept off my feet in ages." On her way into the bathroom, Kathryn amended her statement, "Actually, Seven, I don't think I've ever been swept off my feet. You're the first." Smiling, Kathryn gently closed the door.

Not knowing what to do, Seven walked slowly toward the door into the living room. She wasn't sure if she should go to the workstation and attempt to read B'Elanna's report or if she should wait for Janeway to finish getting ready for bed. Seven acknowledged to herself that she would have to force herself to focus on B'Elanna's report if she was going to spend her night in the Captain's quarters. It would be quite difficult to focus on anything else with Kathryn Janeway's sleeping form so nearby. Seven was lost in thought about the peacefulness of a sleeping Kathryn Janeway when she heard the door to the bathroom open and turned to watch Kathryn pause self-consciously.

"Um, Seven, are you in here?" she whispered as she reached out, palm up.

In response, Seven quickly moved back to her friend and carefully held her hand. Pulling slightly, Seven lead Kathryn to the bed. Both woman were breathing a little heavier than before. Seven pulled the covers down on the near side of the bed and moved aside to give her friend room to settle in. _God, this is more intimate than I've been with anyone since Justin. She just reached right in and grabbed onto my heart. How did this happen?_ Kathryn climbed beneath the covers without releasing Seven's hand and slid her body over and away from the edge, pulling Seven into the bed with her.

Kathryn inhaled, she was going to speak, she knew she should ask if Seven wanted to stay or at least give her a chance to go but she was afraid the answer would be no. _Better to ask forgiveness later than permission now._

Seeing the covers over Seven's body was actually reassuring to Kathryn. For the first time all day she had visual confirmation that Seven of Nine was truly in the room with her. Sure she knew Seven was there. She could feel her there – physically and emotionally – but her brain still needed her eyes to see the other woman.

"Seven, if this is too much or too confusing for you, I understand if you want to go. I know you probably don't need to sleep and would rather be reading Torres' report from the gel packs so if-"

Janeway was silenced by gentle fingers on her lips. She felt the bed moving as Seven shifted around. Kathryn gasped quietly when Seven ever-so-softly slid her right arm beneath Kathryn's shoulders and rolled the smaller woman into her side. _For someone who has never done this before, Seven really knows how to cuddle!_ The maneuver ended when Seven pressed her lips lightly to Janeway's forehead, which was then tucked under Seven's chin.

Kathryn, again, felt the urge to speak, to relieve the pressure of the moment but before she could think of an appropriate one-liner, she was sound asleep in the arms of a smiling, invisible, former borg drone.

Seven could not have been more full of emotion. She began to catalogue all the different reactions bouncing around inside of her. She recognized happiness, that wasn't new, she felt that often with her captain; she recognized excitement, also a familiar feeling related to the petite woman in her arms; the anxiety was familiar, as well. She could not place the other feelings. Almost like excitement and anxiety but not quite nervousness, it was more of a fullness in her heart. It almost made her want to cry. It was tender and welcome. It was love! Not an emotion at all, really. It was everything. It made Seven nuzzle again into Janeway's hair. This love was more than it had been hours before. More than it had been in the morning when they were hugging. This love was bigger. It was heavier. It was somber and sweet and serious all at once. It was thrilling. It was scary. It was all she wanted. Captain Janeway was all she wanted. No. Kathryn Janeway was all she wanted. It was peaceful, lying there, holding the woman she loved. Seven of Nine took a deep breath, closed her eyes and fell asleep for the first time since she was assimilated.

Seven of Nine's internal chronometer woke her minutes before the computer would have. She looked around and realized they had moved very little in the few short hours they had slept. Janeway was nestled in tighter to Seven's body, with one slender leg thrown carelessly over Seven's and an arm wrapped tightly around Seven's waist. _I should have removed my biosuit. Though, being invisible I doubt I would have found it again. It would have been nice to feel her against my skin. I hope I have another chance at this._

Seven ran her fingers through the hair near Janeway's temple, gently waking the other woman. Humming in pleasure, Kathryn thought she was waking from yet another dream about being in Seven's arms. She tensed when she realized she really was in someone's arms – the last twenty-four hours ran through her head like a movie and she wasn't sure what to do. _I can NOT believe I pulled her into my bed last night. What was I thinking? What is she thinking? _Through it all, Seven's fingers never stopped their soothing motion, brushing through Kathryn's soft hair.

Deciding it would be easier to explain that it was a mistake to pull her into her bed to a silent and invisible Seven, Janeway took a deep breath to fortify herself. That deep breath brought with it the scent of Seven of Nine. It was slightly metallic but with a clean edge and a hint of spice. It melted the older woman. It smelled like ginger snap cookies in autumn. It reminded her of years in Indiana and the feeling of home. _How can I send her away when just her scent feels like home to me?_

"We should get up, Seven, we have to meet with the Saravai," Kathryn spoke quietly. Her voice was deep with the huskiness of morning and a lack of sleep. Seven, in response, tightened her arms around the other woman before sitting them both up. "Um, I know I probably don't have to say this and please don't be insulted but, um, Seven, just please don't tell anyone about this. I'm not…it's not…I don't want you to think badly of me. I'm not embarrassed. I just want to be able to talk about this face to face before we talk about it to anyone else. I'm sorry," Kathryn stuttered and stumbled through her words.

Instead of silencing her friend with her fingers on Kathryn's lips, Seven pressed her mouth to Kathryn's. Just a simple, gentle first kiss. Not too hard or too passionate. Just enough to make sure Kathryn felt what Seven was feeling. It was almost easier to communicate her emotions silently than it would have been if she could speak.

_She's so soft. Her lips are so soft and sweet. She's everything I never knew I wanted. I don't know what I did to make her feel this way about me but I'll do everything I can to make sure she never stops. Seven of Nine just kissed me. Annika Hansen just kissed me. _

"Thank you, Seven," Kathryn whispered, "I wish I could see your face right now."

The computer interrupted their private moment with a notice about the time.

Silently, the women climbed out of bed. Captain Janeway headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day after she got her first cup of coffee from the replicator.

Seven headed to the workstation to read B'Elanna's report and compose a message for Kathryn.

When she heard Kathryn finish in the bathroom and head towards the living room, she instructed the computer to send the message to Janeway while she continued reading the report.

"_Message to Captain Janeway transferred to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."_

"I hope that's from you, Seven, it's too early for me to deal with anyone else." After a moment, Janeway froze mid-step and amended that statement, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant that I don't want to hear from anyone else this early. I don't want to let the rest of the world in yet."

Seven, who hadn't taken offense to the first statement, stood up from the workstation and headed toward Kathryn who was sitting on the couch with her PADD. The taller woman sat and put her arm around Kathryn while she read.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain Janeway,_

_I will wait for you to finish your preparations before leaving. It would be easier if I could work in your ready room today rather than attempting to work in Astrometrics or cargo bay two. That way, I would be able to be present for the interaction with the Saravai and also be nearby in case we discover anything useful about the gel packs._

_If that meets with your approval, I will be ready to go whenever you are._

_Thank you,_

_Seven of Nine_

_Kathryn-_

_Before we leave, however, you must eat breakfast. If not for yourself, than do it for me, remember, I need you to be at peak form today. Please._

_-Seven_

Kathryn laughed a little at Seven's blatant manipulation. "Of course, you may work in my ready room Seven of Nine. And thank you for caring enough to make me eat breakfast. Are scrambled eggs okay with you or shall I find something more well-rounded for my first meal of the day." Kathryn leaned into the body next to hers, feeling Seven's nervousness in the tense set of her body. "Really, Seven, thank you for caring enough to insist. It's been a long, long, long time since anyone's done that for me. And, I should probably thank you for staying last night, too. I was just so tired, I can't believe I pulled you in like that. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sure it was awkward for you. You didn't have to stay all night," Kathryn finished quietly. Her cheeks were slightly reddened by the embarrassment.

Quickly, Seven stood up, bringing her friend with her. She dragged Kathryn to the workstation and input another message with one hand while holding Kathryn's arm with the other.

"_Message for Captain Janeway transferred to PADD Janeway Beta Delta._"

Kathryn opened the message immediately

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Kathryn – I have always cared enough about you to want you to take care of yourself. Many people on Voyager care about you like that. Please, do not think you must apologize or thank me for staying with you last night. It is I who should be thanking you. You are part of so many first events for me, Kathryn. Last night was yet another one. I slept. I fell asleep with you in my arms and I woke up only moments before you did. It was in no way uncomfortable or awkward. I know I was not required to stay with you, I wanted to. I want to._

_This morning, when I kissed you, that was another first moment for me._

_Scrambled eggs will suffice._

_-Seven_

"Oh, Seven, what would I ever do without you?"

"You shall never have to find out, Kathryn," Seven answered the rhetorical question even as she knew that her friend could not hear her.

The women were standing face to face, though Kathryn's eyes were closed. Seven was greedily drinking in the sight of her friend and mentor looking so peaceful. Without even thinking about it consciously, Seven found herself leaning into Kathryn. Her long arms snaked around the other woman's waist. Kathryn for her part, slid her hands slowly up Seven's arms to meet behind her neck. Their faces were a hairsbreadth away; they paused to enjoy the anticipation. Foreheads touching, they knew they were experiencing another first, the sweet anticipation of a kiss.

"_Tuvok to Janeway."_

Huffing angrily, Janeway leaned back a few inches to tap her own commbadge, "Janeway here, go ahead, Tuvok."

"Captain, the Saravai leader, Jem'utai First just hailed us to let us know that they will be available whenever you would like to meet."

"Yes, thank you, Tuvok. I will be on the bridge shortly. Janeway out."

She tapped her commbadge again to terminate the link and sighed as she laid her head on Seven's shoulder. Kathryn tightened her arms and turned her head to kiss Seven's cheek before tucking her head more securely into the other woman's neck. Seven returned the gesture, tightening her own arms and kissing Kathryn's temple, the gentle press of her soft lips to Kathryn's head made both women shiver a bit.

"We will continue this later, Seven. Right?" At Seven's nod, Kathryn was able to release the younger woman. "Okay, then let's go to the bridge. Maybe the next time you're in my arms I'll be able to look into your eyes and this will all be easier." _Or it will all go away. Who knows if she feels what you do, Katie? You can't just assume she's as crazy about you as you are about her._

Kathryn felt a sharp tug on the hand Seven was holding just before she got to the door. "What is it, Seven? I have to get to the bridge, you know."

Seven just pulled Kathryn to the replicator. She was hoping the other woman would remember that she was going to eat breakfast. She did. Kathryn requested two scrambled eggs and ate them quickly standing at the replicator.

"Thank you, Seven, now shall we make our way to the bridge?"

One squeeze to Janeway's hand and the women were on their way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waiting in the ready room, Seven sent a message to the captain.

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, I have finished reading Lieutenant Torres' report about the gel packs and I believe I understand what must be done. Would you like to discuss it before we meet with the Saravai or after?_

"Tuvok, you have the con," Janeway said quickly as she practically ran from her chair on the bridge to her ready room. Once inside, she asked what Seven had discovered.

"_Message for Captain Janeway transferred to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."_

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_I must be reset, Captain. Shocked, in a way. The not yet stabilized gel packs had to have an electric shock administered to them after the anomaly and before they could be stabilized. I believe I must be shocked or restarted in that way in order to amend the invisibility._

"Seven, I don't like the sound of this. It seems too dangerous. Shocking you? What's next, a lobotomy? There has to be another way, Seven," Kathryn's hands were shaking as she finished speaking.

As Seven again began inputting a response, Captain Janeway was hailed.

"Bridge to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here, go ahead Tuvok."

"Captain, the Saravai have arrived in the transporter room. Shall I have them escorted to the conference room?"

"Yes, thank you, Lieutenant Tuvok. Has anyone checked on Commander Chakotay this morning?"

"Yes, Captain, I did. I sent you a report. His paranoia seemed to be calming slightly. The doctor administered a hypospray sedative. Please read the report, Captain."

"Thank you, Tuvok. Janeway out." She tapped her commbadge before asking the computer to transfer the report to her PADD. She quickly read it over and told Seven it just said that Chakotay had been in his quarters this morning trying to fix a few things he had broken in his rage last night.

"_Message for Captain Janeway transferred to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."_

Kathryn glanced at the PADD in her hand seeing the message was from Seven.

"Seven, I'm so sorry, but I just don't have time to read it right now. Please understand. I'll read it as soon as the meeting is over but we have to get to the conference room. Come with me, Seven, you should probably stay near my chair, as well. That way you can alert me if you feel that something is wrong and I'll know that you're safe. Will that be okay?" Kathryn got it all out in a rush, feeling that she needed to get into the other room immediately.

Seven stood up from behind the captain's desk and walked toward Kathryn. Reaching out, she linked her hand with the other woman's and squeezed once. The two then made their way out and across the bridge to the conference room.

The captain alerted the computer to open a ship-wide comm-link. "All available senior staff report to the conference room."

Only moments later, Tuvok, Tom, and Harry entered the room with Jem'utai First, her _contu_ Ola'utai and two other Saravai.

"Good morning, Captain Janeway," Jem'utai spoke first.

"Good morning, thank you for joining us. Allow me to introduce the senior staff members in the room," Janeway spoke, "This is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Chief of Security, next to him is Lieutenant Tom Paris, helmsman, next is Ensign Harry Kim, operations officer." The door opened then, admitting B'Elanna, the doctor and Neelix. "This is Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer, this is The Doctor and this is Neelix, our moral officer and chef."

"Captain Janeway, you have such an interesting crew. Allow me, please, to introduce my fellows?" At Janeway's nod, Jem'utai spoke, "Ola'utai, here, is my _contu_ and the Space Science First, Giala'oir, next is the Cultural First and next to Giala'oir is his _contu_ and the Genetic Science First, Keir'oir. I feel I must be completely truthful with our hosts, Keir and Giala, is that okay?" The two Saravai gave a sign of agreement and Jem'utai continued, "I do not know how sensitive your scanners are to this as I have not studied your technology, but if you sense a fifth life it is because Giala'oir and Keir'oir are going to have an offspring and its life grows within Keir'oir's body."

"That's wonderful! A new life is always worth celebrating, yes?" Kathryn was unsure how to congratulate the couple.

"It is, Captain Janeway, thank you. The Saravai rejoice in new life as our offspring are the joy of our culture. This one will be the first addition to our family," Giala'oir smiled, placing a hand gently on the abdomen of Keir'oir. "Jem, may I discuss the rituals of offspring with our hosts?"

"If that is amenable to Captain Janeway?"

"Indeed," the captain answered, "let's sit and share. This is a beautiful time for you, Giala'oir and Keir'oir."

"Thank you, Captain Janeway, you may call us by our shortened names of Giala and Keir. We feel we know you so well already. I apologize if that has made you feel discomfort. It is customary for the Saravai to celebrate the growing of the offspring in many ways. We first announce the conception on the city board. The city board is a large view screen in the center of each settlement on which we announce happy news. Most of the news on the city board is about offspring. After it has been announced for two cycles, similar to your days, there is a celebration at city center. All underage offspring in the community wear the colors of innocence and come to join the new family in song, hoping for a quick pregnancy. That is the Ceremony of Innocence. Next, when the pregnancy is visible to the naked eye, there is another celebration at city center when all Saravai mates who are expecting a new life come together to put their fears to rest. That is the Ceremony of Calming. Finally, when the mates are ready for their offspring to join them, there is the final expectant celebration where all Saravai adults who have offspring come together to welcome the couple to their ranks of joy and happiness. That is the Celebration of Joy. After the offspring has joined them, there is the welcoming where all of the community comes by the city center to introduce themselves to the new life. That is the Celebration of Community. That way, there are no strangers in the Saravai societies. Everyone is a family."

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard," B'Elanna Torres surprised everyone with her comment. It seemed out of character for her to think of anything so emotional as being beautiful but Kathryn knew B'Elanna was much more sensitive than anyone realized.

"I completely agree with you, B'Elanna," Kathryn offered, when Seven squeezed her shoulder once, "I think Seven would agree with you, too."

"Thank you, friends. We are very excited," Keir added.

"When did you realize you were going to be parents? Actually, I guess I'm being obtuse here, I don't know how you become pregnant. Can it happen accidentally? Is it a surprise when you realize you have conceived a baby?"

"Yes, Captain Janeway, it is a surprise. We conceive much like everyone else in this room, through an expression of our love. However, unlike other species, we can create offspring with any other Saravai. We are gender fluid, I believe you would say. When we express love with one another, we do not know who will be the one to become pregnant. There are sometimes instances in which both mates become pregnant. There is also not a certain amount of time that the Saravai carry offspring. There is a minimum time, it must take at least 45 cycles but it has taken some Saravai near to 300 cycles to produce their offspring. It will probably take us many cycles because we are not home. We hope that our offspring is not adversely affected by missing the ceremonies," Giala said. Keir reached over to hold her partners hand and offer comfort.

The captain looked at Neelix with her eyebrows raised and smiled when he nodded knowingly. Seven, having watched the interaction, felt her heart beat stronger with love for the sweet woman sitting in front of her. Kathryn hadn't trusted these people last night, but hearing about their worry she could not help but offer them kindness.

"Captain Janeway," Ola'utai interrupted, "I feel that I must offer you information about your crew members. This meeting is not following a traditional format and I am unsure as to the customs of your culture."

"Friends, let us not worry about tradition. No one in the room is here to harm anyone else, let's just converse. We will happily discuss our cultures with you. As you can see, we come from a variety of backgrounds. Tom, Harry and I are human, we were born on Earth, a Federation planet in the Alpha quadrant. Most of our crew is made up of Earth-born humans. B'Elanna is half-human, half-Klingon. She was born on the Federation colony Kessik IV and she brings her Klingon heritage and her human heritage to us. B'Elanna is our only Klingon crew-member and she joined us as a member of the Maquis. Neelix, a Delta quadrant native as you must know, is Talaxian. He is our only current Delta quadrant native. We were briefly joined by Kes, an Ocampan, earlier in our journey. Tuvok is Vulcan, another Federation planet in the Alpha quadrant. The doctor is a hologram. He was originally activated as the Emergency Medical Hologram when our ship's doctor was killed in an incident with the Caretaker's Array. In the past few years, the doctor has transformed from a holographic program to a sentient being. He has aspirations and feelings like the rest of us. It wasn't an easy transition but we made it," Janeway finished with a small, slightly self-deprecating smile at the doctor.

"Indeed we have, Captain," the doctor smiled back.

"Now," Janeway turned back to her guests, "what information do you wish to share about my crew?"

"Commander Chakotay is absent from this meeting," Jem'utai said carefully.

"He is," Janeway said stonily. Her shoulders were so tense Seven couldn't help but gently place her hands on them.

"I know you have confined him to quarters but I feel that his erratic behavior may have inadvertently been caused by us," Jem'utai looked down at the table as the news was shared.

"What? I thought you weren't here to hurt us? Do you realize the damage he has done in the last twenty-four hours alone?" Janeway was incredulous.

"Yes, Captain Janeway, please let us explain. Keir is our Genetic Science First and can give you all the information you need. It was truly unintentional," Ola'utai spoke quickly, placing her hand discreetly on Jem'utai's leg.

"Go on," Janeway demanded.

"When we first came on board, two weeks ago, all of your crew were acting normally. Within approximately twenty-four hours, Commander Chakotay began changing a little. At first, it was hardly noticeable and we thought perhaps he had always been like that. Some people have more varying moods than others. Over the course of the two weeks, however, we have seen Commander Chakotay grow increasingly paranoid and aggressive. If you speak to your lower crewmen, Captain, they will report erratic and threatening behavior by the First Officer. Last night, we compiled all of our data on Commander Chakotay and are ashamed to admit that we believe the Srivani have left a mark on him."

"A mark? I would have discovered it. He always reports for his physicals," the doctor interrupted.

"Do you always check each strand of his DNA for markers that will only activate when scanned by our technology?" Keir questioned gently.

"Well, no, of course I don't but I did check everyone after the Srivani left for any changes they might have left behind," the doctor sounded defensive. He did not want Captain Janeway to think he had failed them. "I know I checked Chakotay because they did a DNA acceleration on him."

"I think, Doctor, that you did not check for this because no one knew they had the technology. It seems to be more of a weapon than a study tool. When the Srivani began studying other species for resistance and DNA it truly was a way to help their own people. Apparently that changed over time and they have become more and more focused on creating diabolical weaponry. We have not exchanged offspring with the Srivani since I was a young child. No Saravai wish to be warriors anymore. We did not know they had progressed so far from their original goals of defending us from the Borg. We are so sorry," Ola'utai offered.

"So, you're saying, even though the Srivani left Voyager seemingly intact, they left behind a DNA weapon? So they knew that one day we would come across the Saravai and that would activate it and do what? It isn't killing Chakotay. It's making him crazy. What is the purpose?"

"We can not answer those questions, Captain, as we do not know what has happened to our sister race. We were shocked to find the stamp on his DNA and have been working all night on a way to fix it. Perhaps now that you know what to look for, doctor, you can help him?"

"I will try but it was so hard the first time around, I'm not sure if I'll be able to."

"_Message to Captain Janeway transferred to PADD Janeway Beta Delta."_

_How did Seven do that? The workstation in here?_

_To: Captain K. Janeway_

_From: Seven of Nine_

_Captain, when the Srivani experimented on you, they increased your dopamine levels so drastically that you flew us between binary pulsars. What if they left the same kind of changes in Chakotay? If they left a marker that would increase his dopamine levels and his testosterone levels it could easily have caused the kind of rage and irrationality he has displayed. It would also explain why he was so insistent about visiting you in your quarters and calling you by your first name._

_Ask the Saravai exactly what the marker in Chakotay was affecting, please._

"Let me ask, Keir, did the marker left on Chakotay increase his dopamine levels?"

"Captain, it did. Also, it increased his testosterone levels. It blocked inhibitors in his brain, too, which made it very hard for him to control his impulses, whatever they were."

"That explains so much," Janeway sounded relieved, "I think I'd really like to have the doctor go over those findings with Keir right now if that's okay? The sooner we get Chakotay back to normal the better."

Seven found herself a little disgruntled at that. Why did the Captain think it was so important to help Chakotay but not to help her? After all, if Chakotay could just control himself he wouldn't be locked in his quarters right now. She hadn't done anything wrong and she was stuck being invisible!

"Of course, Captain, would it be okay if we used the workstation in here?" Keir asked.

"Certainly," Janeway answered.

The remaining people at the table continued to discuss their cultures. The Saravai were so curious how different cultures managed to work together well enough to create a Federation of Planets. They could not foresee that ever happening in the Delta quadrant.

"We could not even maintain an alliance within our own people, Captain Janeway, there is no way we could maintain an alliance with a whole quadrant," Jem said sadly.

"The humans on Earth had the same problem," Kathryn said, leaning forward, "in fact, if the people of Earth hadn't had their civil war, we would probably not have reached warp speed by the time the Vulcans were flying by. You never know what will bring different groups together. Why, look at us! You were here to observe us and we ended up having a lovely meeting and forging a friendship I hope will carry on even after we've left."

Smiling, Jem agreed. "There is one thing we have not discussed yet, Captain."

"Please, call me Kathryn," she offered.

"Thank you, Kathryn. There is one thing we have not discussed yet."

"What would that be?"

"Your missing senior staff member, Seven of Nine."

Janeway lost her smile and the tension went quickly back into her shoulders. "Yes, well, we should save that discussion for later."

"I was wondering about that, too, Captain. Where is our formidable ex-borg?" Tom said, laughing.

B'Elanna saw the look on Janeway's face and hurriedly spoke, "Captain Janeway probably just didn't want to make our guests uncomfortable with a reminder about what broke up their people. It isn't really our business, is it? Janeway's the Captain, we follow." B'Elanna looked pointedly at Tom and Harry.

"You're right, of course, it's just unusual not to have her here. Sorry, Captain," Tom offered.

Janeway just nodded at him for a moment before speaking, "I should let the crew get back to their shifts. Stay, though, please, I'd like to continue speaking with you in just a moment."

"Of course, Captain Janeway, we will wait here," Ola spoke for her people.

Captain Janeway followed her senior staff onto the bridge. "B'Elanna, please stay. I'd like you to be part of this discussion," Janeway said with her eyebrows up hoping the engineer understood what she was not saying.

"Thank you, Captain, I would love to."

"Tom, Harry, thank you for your participation. Tom, please report to sickbay and cover there while the doctor is working with Keir. Tuvok, I'll fill you in on everything else after I'm finished up in here. Neelix, I think you know what to do," she finished with a smile and a wink before turning back to B'Elanna. "Shall we, lieutenant?"

B'Elanna nodded and gestured for the Captain to go ahead of her. The women walked back in to the conference room and seated themselves back at the table.

"Captain, I apologize, I did not realize that Seven of Nine's plight was being kept private. Please forgive me. I hope my mistake will not negate the relationship we've formed here today," Jem'utai spoke quietly.

"Don't worry, Jem, it isn't your fault. Seven and I were hoping to fix the problem before sharing it with anyone else. B'Elanna stayed because she, too, as you know, is aware of the situation and can be counted on to help come up with a plan."

"Captain, may I ask you a question?" Ola queried.

"Of course, Ola, and please, call me Kathryn."

"That would please us, thank you. I was wondering why you did not share Seven of Nine's predicament with your fellows. I'm sorry, with your crew. You have demonstrated a different problem solving technique over the time we have been observing you and it is curious that you would deviate from it now."

"Seven has had a hard time since she came onboard. The crew has not always seen in her what I have. While I trust Seven implicitly, not everyone is able to do so. Some of our crewmembers have very strong feelings toward the Borg collective and they are unable to look past those feelings to see that we should be rejoicing in Seven's joining of us. Having Seven as a part of our crew shows all the best things in humanity. Overcoming obstacles, working to regain something you thought you'd lost, bringing a prisoner of war home once again, these are all things we can see in Seven joining our crew. Unfortunately, however, some of us still see only the Borg in her, and not the assimilated six year old who has finally been set free of her captors," Janeway's voice got huskier and lower as she spoke. She was near tears when she finished. As was B'Elanna.

"I see. Because you did not come to the Delta quadrant to rescue her specifically, they do not see the victory in her life being saved. That is sad, Kathryn. Perhaps if you explained it to them the way you have explained it to us they would feel differently towards such an intriguing and irreplaceable part of your ship," Giala joined the conversation.

"You know, Giala'oir, you are absolutely correct. I am one of those narrow-minded people who did not realize what a treasure it is that we have rescued Seven of Nine from the collective. I hope she knows I will not take her for granted again, nor will I shrug off all that she has been through. Seven is an integral part of our crew. I, for one, am honored to say we serve the same Captain," B'Elanna offered.

Janeway quickly looked at B'Elanna in surprise. "Honored?" She asked the half-klingon woman.

"Yes, captain, honored."

Janeway felt her eyes fill with tears yet again. She was amazed at the changes going on around her. B'Elanna Torres was honored to work with Seven. Would wonders never cease? Smiling slightly, Janeway subtly put her hand out palm up, hoping against hope that Seven would find it. She was, thankfully, not disappointed.

"Well, Kathryn, I sadly do understand why you have kept her condition quiet. Can we help in any way? We would be glad to offer any knowledge or technology that would aid in bringing her back to you. We four understand how unbalanced you must feel."

B'Elanna smirked into her hand, trying not to let the captain see.

Janeway, however, knew they were right. She did feel slightly unbalanced in some ways. Though the whole situation had brought her closer to Seven, she did feel the need to actually see the younger woman. She gave them a simple answer, "yes."

Caught off guard, once again by her captain, B'Elanna could not immediately respond. After a moment, however, she rejoined the conversation, "I have an idea of what needs to be done but no idea how to go about doing it."

"The shock?" Kathryn asked, tightening her grip on Seven's hand.

"Yes, she needs to be shocked. The gel packs needed to be shocked before they could be stabilized and I think that's what needs to happen to Seven, too, but I don't know how to go about doing that."

No one else around the table had any input, either. No one wanted to be the one to suggest electroshock therapy to Captain Janeway's _contu_.

"So, that's where we are right now, then on Seven's issue. If anyone thinks of anything that could be of help, please let us know. I can't even express how many doubts I have about shocking Seven. What if it doesn't work? What if we've shocked her and she's unconscious and we can't find her because she's still invisible? How do we even prepare for that?" Janeway was standing by the viewport, practically shaking with the stress of thinking about administering an electric shock to Seven.

"We will continue to consider all avenues of remediation for the issue, Captain, do not worry," Ola said.

"Thank you. In the meantime, where do we stand on Chakotay's issue, doctor, Keir?" Janeway turned her attention to the two at the workstation.

Neither responded.

"Doctor?" She said a little louder.

"Keir'oir?" A little louder, still.

"Keir!" Giala practically shouted, a smile on his face.

"What?" She turned, looking annoyed. "We're working here!"

The others smirked a bit at the look on her face. "We were asking if you two had come up with any way to reverse what had been done to Chakotay. Can we help him yet?"

"Oh, sorry, Captain Janeway. Yes, I think we can. We were just working out whether we should bring him over to our ship or bring our equipment over here."

"Oh? Our sickbay isn't equipped for what we need?"

"Our DNA technology is a bit ahead of your own, Captain, I'm sorry. We have a lot of specialized scanners, hyposprays and microscopes that allow us to view things at the molecular level. It might be easier to treat Chakotay on our ship."

"Yes, easier to treat him technologically speaking, but Chakotay is in a state of extereme paranoia. If we were to transport him to another ship while he is in that state he could have a psychotic break, Captain. It's quite risky."

"Sometimes, doctor, with great risk comes great reward. If it is okay with all four of you, I would like Chakotay to be treated as soon as possible. Doctor, why don't you transport to sickbay and prepare a hypospray that will knock Chakotay out. Then we'll transport him over to the Saravai ship where you and Keir'oir can do the procedure."

"On my way, Captain," the doctor disappeared in a blue glow.

"Thank you so much. I must admit to only the people in this room that I haven't truly been able to think about what is going on with Chakotay. I could hardly focus on our meeting because I just keep thinking about Seven and how to help her," Janeway confessed.

Seven immediately felt guilty. She had been so hurt by Janeway's insistence upon taking care of Chakotay that she hadn't thought for a moment that Janeway was thinking about her. She stepped closer to the smaller woman and wrapped a long arm around her shoulders causing Janeway to smile a bit.

"We understand so well what you mean, Kathryn. To have your _contu_ in any kind of danger – or even just an unknown situation – can bring extreme emotional stress. You must feel exhausted," Jem spoke for the Saravai.

"I do," Janeway agreed.

"I have a plan, Captain, if I may?" B'Elanna said quietly. At Janeway's nod, B'Elanna continued, "I think that while Keir and the doctor work on fixing Chakotay, which sounds like it should be a quick procedure, you should go back to your quarters and rest. After Chakotay is all taken care of and we're sure he's going to be back to normal, we can all meet again."

Looking around the room, Janeway saw everyone nodding in agreement and made it official, "I think that sounds good. B'Elanna, can you go with the doctor and Chakotay in case Keir needs any help?"

"Of course, Captain. We'll hail the bridge when we're done. Please don't take this the wrong way but you look like you're about to drop. You should probably go get some sleep," B'Elanna said quietly.

"That's just where I'm headed. Jem, Ola, Giala, Keir, B'Elanna will show you to the transporter room and beam over with you. Thank you for your help," Janeway spoke as she gestured toward the door, "and congratulations, again, Giala and Keir."

"Thank you, Kathryn," they said together.

As the group got on the turbolift together, B'Elanna noticed Janeway's hand being held away from her body a bit, though no one was next to her. Stepping forward into the space, B'Elanna walked right into Seven's back. "Oof, when will I learn?"

Everyone laughed, realizing what had happened, "I think we should get Seven taken care of as soon as possible, Captain Janeway. She's solid!"

"We're working on it, Torres," Janeway smirked, heading off the turbolift and to her quarters, "I promise you, we're working on it, Seven."

The two entered Janeway's living room together, still hand-in-hand. "I really am exhausted, Seven, I'm going to go put on a t-shirt and get in bed for a few hours. Will you stay in here and work?"

Seven squeezed Kathryn's hand twice and pulled the smaller woman to her for a kiss. Seven had other things on her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seven wrapped Kathryn's arm around her back and gently reached her other hand up to the back of Kathryn's neck. Gently massaging the muscles there, Seven felt the other woman moan. The kiss was growing more passionate as the women stepped into one another and wrapped their arms around each other. It was dynamic. One moment, Kathryn's tongue was licking along Seven's bottom lip and the next moment the two women were sharing short, powerful pecks, then back to deep, sexy kisses once more. Though it was not what she had in mind when heading back to her quarters, Kathryn was definitely happy with the situation.

Kathryn's arms found their way up and around the back of Seven's head, one hand reaching into the blond hair and the other grasping the back of Seven's long neck. Seven's hands, however, found their way down. She had wrapped her arms around the other woman's small waist, but her hands had slowly worked their way lower and were massaging Kathryn's buttocks. Her hands were forcing the other woman's pelvis to rhythmically bump her own.

"Mm, Seven, darling, hold on," Kathryn panted, "I think this is going a little fast. I don't want to rush you."

Seven, forehead resting against Kathryn's, gently shook her head. She could not look away from the other woman's swollen lips and dilated pupils. Though she knew the mechanics of arousal, none of those biological signs meant anything to the younger woman in the face of Kathryn's heaving chest, very-kissed lips and fluttering eyelids. She took matters into her own strong and very capable hands. She picked Kathryn up. The smaller woman had no choice but to wrap her legs around Seven's hips and hold on. Before moving, Seven kissed Kathryn again, demanding entrance into the other woman's mouth.

Stepping into Kathryn's bedroom, Seven tightened her hold on the other woman's body but released her lips from the intensity of her kisses. She moved to kiss the other woman's neck instead, just below her right ear.

When she felt Seven's lips gently sucking beneath her ear, Kathryn couldn't imagine stopping but knew she should try again. "Seven, Seven, God, are you sure? Are you sure you want this? Me?"

In response, Seven licked her neck from the edge of Kathryn's tunic to her earlobe before sucking the sensitive earlobe into her mouth.

Groaning, Kathryn spoke again, "Computer, make the viewports in my quarters opaque."

The room was quickly shrouded in darkness.

"Seven, can you put me down, please?" Kathryn asked quietly.

Gently allowing the other woman to slide out of her arms, Seven wondered what Kathryn was up to.

Kathryn kept her hands on Seven and gently slid her right hand up from the other woman's neck to touch her face. With her fingers just grazing it, Kathryn asked if Seven could stop using her optical implant. When the taller woman nodded, Kathryn smiled, "I think we're on even ground now, Seven. Neither of us can see. Let's just make sure we put your biosuit someplacae where we can find it again."

With that, Kathryn leaned in and began kissing Seven again in earnest. She slowed things down. While the pace they had set with that kiss by the door was exciting, Kathryn wanted it slow. She thought that, maybe, Seven might be able to return her feelings and the smaller woman wanted this – their first time – to be slow and sweet. She wanted Seven's first time to be beautiful and reverent. She wanted the other woman to know what it felt like to make love, to be worshipped.

Seven understood that things had changed. She could feel it in the energy pouring off of her soon to be lover. She settled into the new, slow kisses. After a few minutes, Seven pulled back bringing her hands up to the other face. Using just her fingertips, she traced Kathryn's eyebrows, starting in the middle and moving to her temples. Then, with her thumbs, she traced her cheekbones back and forth. That led to Kathryn's jawline and finally to her lips. The smaller woman was breathing raggedly by the time she opened her mouth to nip at Seven's fingertips, then gently soothe them with her tongue. Seven felt that nip in her whole body.

Seven drew her hands down Kathryn's neck to the top of her tunic. Finding the zipper, she opened the other woman's top and pushed it down her arms to hear it hit the floor. Kathryn's tank top was next and Seven pulled it over her head, followed by her bra. Shivering slightly when the cool air caressed her warm body, Kathryn stepped into Seven's body, hugging it to her tightly. It was heaven to feel Seven's hands on her back.

"I'm sorry, Seven, but you'll have to help me with your outfit. I haven't the slightest idea how to get that catsuit off of you," Kathryn practically whispered. She felt a little embarrassed at needing the help. She got over it quickly when Seven released her and she felt the other woman's body stretch as those long arms reached up undo a clasp near her neck.

Kathryn shivered again, knowing she was about to feel Seven's skin against her own. As the taller woman stepped back to remove her clothes, Kathryn quickly kicked her boots off and stepped out of her pants.

Wearing nothing but her underwear, Kathryn said Seven's name softly. She immediately felt the other woman's presence in front of her. Kathryn instinctively put her hands up in front of herself where they met Seven's. Fingers laced together, their lips met again. Seven pushed gently until Kathryn's legs hit the bed. The blonde woman waited while she heard Kathryn sit down and slide herself onto the bed. Seven followed, her arm came into contact with Kathryn's leg and she slid her hand up the outside of Kathryn's right thigh. When she came to the hem of the other woman's underwear, she slowly slid it off the other woman's body.

As their bodies finally pressed against one another with nothing between them, Kathryn felt a flood of wetness between her legs. "Seven," she breathed.

They fit together in that natural way of women who belong with one another. There was no awkward slipping or uncomfortable bones bumping together. Lying on their sides, Kathryn reached down and drew Seven's left leg over her body, opening the other woman up to her touch. Seven rolled onto her back, bringing Kathryn with her and sliding her right leg between the other woman's.

"Seven," Kathryn breathed again. It seemed to be all she could say. It came out like a prayer.

Lifting slightly, Kathryn pushed her center into Seven's. The taller woman slid her hands down to hold Kathryn's hips as they made love. It happened so fast, Seven was caught off guard. One moment, she was marveling at the moisture between her thighs and focused completely on the feel of Kathryn's body riding her own and the next moment, she felt her insides melt and freeze at the same time. The force of her unexpected orgasm forced her to sit up and push Kathryn down slightly to her thigh, triggering an orgasm in Kathryn as well.

"I love you, Kathryn," Seven cried as she felt tremors inside her body and tears wash down her face.

"I love you, too, Seven," Kathryn answered.

A/N: I hope you're all going, "WHAAAATTTTTT?!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Please read Chapter 10 again before you read 11 as they are truly the same scene and should have been one chapter. Thanks! I hope you are enjoying this so far. I think there will probably only be one more chapter after this one but we'll see. That Kathryn Janeway is a tricky lady… ;)

Chapter 11

"Kathryn?"

"Mmm," was the response; it was a hum of pleasure at the body she was resting on. _She feels so good beneath me. I can't believe how amazing that felt. She hardly even touched me, I was so ready for her._

"Kathryn," Seven said again, louder.

"Seven, I'm right here, there's no need to shout. Oh, my God, I can hear you!"

"Yes, I have realized that. Should we bring the lights up?"

"Not yet, Seven, not yet. Let's just lay down a moment," Kathryn was shocked. She wanted desperately to see the other woman, to look in her eyes and be sure this was what she wanted but she was afraid. She could face down the Borg Queen without a tremor of fear but facing the woman laying naked in her bed was a different story entirely. _What if she doesn't like what she sees? What if this wasn't good enough? I should have waited. I shouldn't have rushed into bed with her after a few kisses. What was I thinking?_

"I can feel your brain spinning, Kathryn, what are you thinking?" Seven asked quietly. She, too, was afraid but she was also confident that they could work anything out between them. How many arguments had they had and still they were friends? Each disagreement had only brought them closer. Seven wanted to be sure that nothing could tear them apart now. After all, they loved one another.

"So many things," Kathryn answered as they reclined on the bed.

"Kathryn Janeway," Seven said.

"Yes?"

"You did hear me a few moments ago when I said I love you, correct?"

Kathryn's heart beat a little faster. She was propped up on her left side, facing Seven and she reached her hand out, finding the other woman's hip. "Yes, I did. And did you hear me when I said I love you, too?"

"I did. There is nothing to fear in turning on the lights, Kathryn. I will still be here whether you can see me or not."

"I'm just not ready. What if you don't like what you see?" Kathryn asked in a small, uncharacteristically timid voice.

"I won't like what I see, Kathryn," Seven paused, "I will love it. I will see you." Seven punctuated her statement by pulling Kathryn's body against her own and sliding her left, borg-enhanced hand down Kathryn's body from her neck to her thigh and back up. "It is you who may not like what you see. I am not fully organic. I have many Borg implants left that mar my skin," Seven's voice, too, sounded nervous.

"I know you do, darling, I can feel them. What does it feel like when I touch these?" Kathryn traced the implants bracketing Seven's abdomen.

"Exciting," Seven breathed just before she claimed Kathryn's lips in a fiery kiss.

They battled for dominance, like they had so many times before. Kathryn fit her small hand between their bodies, following one implant toward the center of Seven's torso. When she felt the woman's soft skin there, she slid her hand slowly down. As she reached the moist heat she was seeking she felt Seven pull her right leg over Seven's hips and metal-tipped fingers caressed her leg up from her knee to her own center.

They mimicked each other's touches, kissing gentler and gentler. Finally, when they crested one after the other they were simply breathing with one another, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, hearts pounding. They kept their hands still on each other's bodies, unable and unwilling to move them.

When she could finally speak, Kathryn quietly ordered, "Computer, make viewports in my quarters transparent."

Eyes closed, Kathryn heard the computer beep its acknowledgment and sensed the light coming in.

"Kathryn, I love you, whether you can see me or not. Please open your eyes," Seven whispered.

And she did.

She looked right into the cerulean blue eyes looking back at her. Kathryn couldn't stop the tears that immediately filled her own eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around Seven's shoulders burying her face in the other woman's long neck once again as she cried.

"You're really here. Oh, Seven," Kathryn finally spoke.

Smiling, Seven pulled Kathryn away from her far enough to look into her eyes once again, "Kathryn Janeway, I love you. Thank you for taking me from the Borg, saving me from the Borg. Thank you for never giving up on me. Thank you for arguing with me and understanding me. Thank you for loving me."

"And I do love you, Seven of Nine, Annika Hansen. I love who you are. Thank you for arguing with me and keeping me down to earth and honest. You truly are breathtaking but do you feel okay? Your skin looks a little irritated around your optical implant."

"I have been feeling a little weak, my nanoprobes have not been functioning at peak performance for approximately eight days. Do you think perhaps the Srivani left a tag on me as well?"

Tensing up, Kathryn had to agree that it was something she had worried about. Once all the information had come to light about the tag on Chakotay and the past Borg attacks, Janeway had begun worrying that they had left something that would harm Seven as well. The Srivani had probably not expected Voyager's crew to discover the Saravai on board. Who else might they have chosen? Did they think they could hurt Janeway more by taking away Seven and Chakotay? Perhaps they were not trying to cripple the ship, just cripple the Captain.

"Now that we can see your DNA, Keir and the doctor can check it for any tags. In the meantime, do you want to go regenerate? It might help your nanoprobes keep refreshing."

"No, Kathryn, I would rather stay here and sleep with you than regenerate in a cold cargo bay," Seven said as she leaned in for another kiss.

"What do you think happened, Seven? I thought we had to shock your system? How are you back?"

"Kathryn, you do understand the biological mechanics of what we just did. Twice. Do you not?"

"Yes, Seven, I understand the biological mechanics of making love."

"I was referring more specifically to orgasms. When my body experienced orgasm for the first time, my cortical node was overwhelmed by the muscular and emotional tension and release and it reset itself. When my cortical node shut down and restarted, it was essentially the same thing as shocking my system."

"So, making love cured you?" Kathryn sounded suspiciously innocent.

"You could say that, yes," Seven answered suspiciously.

"You know that's a very heady feeling, Seven, that our making love was so powerful that it cured you." Kathryn kissed Seven deeply. Not with the intent to excite but instead to connect, to share.

"If I weren't Borg, I would worry about an addiction." It was amazing how Seven's voice could go from cold and analytical to deep and sexy.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn laughed, curious.

"You. If I weren't Borg, I would worry about being addicted to kissing you. I have only just done it and all I can think about is when I will be able to do it again. There is nothing in the world like kissing Kathryn Janeway. Trust me, I have the knowledge of thousands of species at my disposal," Seven said imperiously.

Kathryn laughed harder, "I think I'm flattered. You're a Borg sweet-talker. Seducing a woman suffering from exhaustion with your kind words."

Seven simply sighed and rolled onto her back, pulling Kathryn against her and wrapping her right arm around the smaller woman. "We should sleep, Kathryn, you are correct. I will simply dream of kissing you instead."

Kathryn was not going to respond, she was too busy relishing in the body next to her own and the sweet words still replaying in her mind but she could not stop herself from telling the other woman, "I love you."

"I believe you do, Kathryn, and I love you, too."

And they slept.

"Torres to Captain Janeway."

The query came much too soon for either woman's liking.

"Torres to Captain Janeway."

"Dammit, where's my uniform? Computer, direct comm-link to Lieutenant Torres."

The computer beeped and replied, "Comm-link established."

"Torres, Janeway here, go ahead." Kathryn settled back into bed with Seven.

"The doctor and Keir finished with Chakotay. He is still sedated and the doctor is going to transport him directly to sickbay. They feel that he should remain unconscious for at least another twelve hours while the doctor monitors him for any bad reactions to the DNA manipulations."

"Manipulations?"

"I'm an engineer, not a doctor, I don't remember all the correct terminology. I just know they said he has to remain sedated because of all the stuff they just did."

"Thank you, Torres. What time is it?"

"Uh, almost 1600 hours, I think."

"Okay, please invite the Saravai to a gathering in our mess hall at 2000 hours. The senior staff will be expected to be in attendance so please make sure you take some downtime before then."

"Of course, Captain, but what about Seven? Aren't we going to meet and come up with a plan?"

Kathryn looked at Seven with her eyebrows up, giving her the opportunity to respond if she wished. Instead, Seven smirked and shook her head, an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Uh, we'll talk about it tonight. Seven has a theory. See you in the mess at 1945, Torres. Janeway out."

"I apologize for encouraging you to be deceptive, however I simply wished to see the look on Lieutenant Torres' face when she sees me. I believe she will be at a loss for words, which will be a nice change," Seven laughed.

"I like this feisty streak you're developing, Seven. It's very fun. And cute," Kathryn teased.

Seven raised an eyebrow. "Cute? Kathryn Janeway, the Borg are not cute. Intimidating, powerful, frightening, yes. Cute? No."

Kathryn was laughing uncontrollably, "You're even cuter when you pout!"

"I do not pout! Kathryn Janeway, stop laughing at me or I shall be forced to tickle you!"

By that point, Kathryn couldn't have stopped laughing if she wanted to. "No, no, I'm sorry," she barely got out, "I'll stop, I'm sorry," but she couldn't stop. There were tears streaming down her face. If she had been able to open her eyes she would have seen the most endearing smile on her lover's face.

Though she claimed she wanted Kathryn to stop laughing, Seven truly didn't mind. She liked that Kathryn could let herself go when they were together. She knew the older woman needed the release after the stress of the last thirty-six hours. When Kathryn finally calmed down, she looked at Seven's smiling, happy face. "I love you, Seven."

The taller woman's smile only grew as she leaned in to share a kiss.

"You are very different than I thought you would be," Seven said quietly.

"Hmm, how so?" Kathryn reached out to trace Seven's optical implant once more.

"I thought, when I finally gained the courage to share my feelings with you, that you would push me away. I thought you would find reasons for us not to be together. I thought, most likely, that you would not feel the same way. I never thought, if somehow I managed to convince you to give me a chance to show you how much we should be with each other, that you would remind me so often that you, too, love me. I have never been so incredibly happy. Or so incredibly happy to be wrong," Seven finished with another kiss.

Kathryn was quiet, taking in everything that Seven had said. A part of her knew that Seven had been right. If Seven had come to her with these feelings, Janeway would have chased her away, citing some Starfleet ideal never intended for this situation or some old-fashioned personal preference for only men. She would have claimed Seven's feelings to be admiration or misplaced, maternal ideations. Kathryn knew it was only because she had been momentarily faced with the idea of never seeing Seven again that she became strong enough and terrified enough to be honest.

"Seven, you were right. I would have done those things. They would have been dishonest and sad but I would have done it and I would have thought they were the right thing to do. I know that you don't feel well right now and that what you have been through for the past day and a half has been incredibly hard but some part of me is so thankful for it. The thought that I might lose you spurred me to be honest about how I feel about you. I love you. There's no shame in that so why should I stop myself from saying it to you?"

They kissed again. It started slowly, as a connection of hearts but quickly grew to an inferno. Seven's long arms were pulling Kathryn's body on top of hers once again when Kathryn pulled back. "Wait, Seven, wait. You should regenerate. We have four hours before the party tonight, and we should either spend them having your DNA repaired or refreshing your nanoprobes."

Seven could clearly see the blush traveling across Kathryn's naked chest and up her neck. She knew her lover was aroused. She could detect the ragged breathing and erratic pulse. She could also detect the love in Kathryn's eyes and that touched her far deeper than another orgasm would.

"Thank you," Seven whispered, feeling her own eyes fill with tears. "I should regenerate. Let's wait until tomorrow to ask Keir'oir to repair my DNA. She should probably rest well tonight if she is pregnant. Tomorrow will be soon enough."

"If you wait a few minutes, I'll shower and walk you to your alcove," Kathryn smiled, "or, of course, you could shower with me. After all, a little water won't rust your implants."

"I will join you, but we should move quickly if my regeneration is to do me any good," Seven answered.

They climbed out of bed and Seven followed the smaller woman into the bathroom. Once in the shower, Seven gently washed Kathryn's body. It was soothing instead of arousing and the smaller woman found herself feeling comforted. She returned the favor and soon they were done and on their way to Cargo bay two. After, of course, regenerating a new biosuit and commbadge for Seven.

"I'm going to go speak to Neelix and the doctor while you regenerate. If you want to come see me when you're done, I'll probably be in my ready room."

Just as Seven started to respond, the cargo bay doors swooshed open and an ensign from engineering walked in. "Thank you, Captain that would be acceptable."

"Shall we just wait a moment then?" Kathryn said, tilting her head toward the other crewman who was quickly retrieving something from a storage container.

"That would be advisable," Seven smirked. She stepped onto the dais and heard her lover moving toward the input panel.

Finally, the young man finished and left and Kathryn spoke again, "We really must get you some more privacy. I'm sorry I've been so thoughtless."

"I have never required privacy before, Kathryn, it is not your fault."

"Hmm," Kathryn closed her lips tightly and nodded before speaking again, "I'm going to set your regeneration cycle to begin in one minute, Seven. See you in my ready room afterwards?"

"Yes, Kathryn," Seven stepped up to attach herself to the alcove.

Kathryn held Seven's waist gently as she pushed up onto her toes to kiss the younger woman. They stayed lip-locked until the regeneration cycle set in and Seven's muscles tightened into place.

"Sweet dreams, love," Kathryn whispered with a final brush of her fingers down the other woman's soft cheek.

Laughing quietly to herself on her way to the mess hall, Janeway said, "DNA tagging, peaceful yet cloaked aliens, and Borg invisibility? You just can't make this stuff up!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks so much for reading this story. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am. Also – I really appreciate all of the reviews, I had no idea how much they really do matter! I've always scoffed a bit at other authors begging for reviews but now I get it! Still not begging, though…

Rated M: Part of this chapter gets a little…sexy…so, if that's not your thing, peace out now!

Chapter 12

"Everything under control, Neelix?" The Captain asked happily.

"Of course, Captain Janeway! This is so exciting! I've spoken to Samantha and Naomi Wildman and they are both truly looking forward to participating. We replicated a new outfit for Naomi in the Saravai colors of innocence for the ceremony and I've done what I can in terms of food that the Saravai will like. I think, Captain, that if we simply asked, the Saravai would share whatever they have on their home world with us. They're probably the nicest species we've encountered in a year!"

"I think you're right, we should at least ask how far away their planet is," Captain Janeway agreed.

Leaving the mess hall, Janeway bumped into Tom and Harry.

"Hi, Captain, all ready for tonight?" Harry asked.

Janeway smiled and nodded in affirmation. "See you at 2000 hours, gentlemen," she said as she continued on to sick bay.

Janeway could hear the doctor talking to someone as the doors slid open. Looking around, she saw Chakotay lying awake in a bed across the room listening to the doctor. He noticed the movement and spotted Janeway waiting at the sickbay entrance.

"Hello, Captain," Chakotay said quietly. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. Though his memories of the past few days were murky, he knew he had behaved badly. Janeway could be feeling magnanimous and decide to let it go or she could be feeling angry and decide to punish him severely. He was quite anxious about it.

"Hello, Commander," the Captain answered solemnly. Janeway wasn't quite sure what to expect. Chakotay had been irrational and impulsive the last few times she had seen him. Was he okay or was he going to lash out at her and verbally attack Seven?

"Captain Janeway," the doctor interrupted, "I'm glad you came by. Commander Chakotay has offered to share all of the information about his recent medical condition with you. Let me start by saying that we removed the tags from his DNA and his dopamine and testosterone levels immediately began reducing and are now at a normal rate. While we can't really test the inhibitors in his brain, he does seem to be acting more rationally and less impulsively. The worst part about this is really the psychological trauma that has been inflicted on Commander Chakotay while he was basically being emotionally hijacked."

Janeway bristled at the last part. _The worst part is Chakotay's psychological trauma? What about the psychological trauma of all the people he abused?_

"Doctor, really, I don't think my psychological trauma is the worst. Think about the way I've treated other people. The crewmen that work the lower decks have no idea that anything was even going on; they have no idea why I've been treating them so badly. While Seven of Nine and I certainly don't see eye to eye on anything at all, I still should not have said all those terrible things about her. I basically forced my way into the Captain's quarters and yelled at her. I doubt my trauma was the worst. At least I have the comfort of knowing I didn't mean any of it. The rest of them just have to trust that I was being manipulated."

"Well said," Janeway finally spoke.

"Now, Captain, you must understand that Commander Chakotay wasn't himself when he behaved that way."

"So, you think I should just let it go?" Janeway asked the doctor. She was clearly on edge, her head was tilted, her arms were crossed and she was leaning into the doctor's personal space.

"Of course, Captain," the doctor answered.

"After all," Chakotay joined in, "I know you've never punished Seven for all her assimilations. Even when all those personalities were coming out and hurting the rest of us."

"I just want to be absolutely clear on what I'm hearing; you're a mindless drone?" Janeway asked the man lying in the biobed.

"Not anymore, but I was. I couldn't control myself."

_Semantics… _"Okay, so you were a mindless drone?"

"Yes."

"Now you're not a mindless drone?"

"Of course, not. I've already said how badly I feel about the trauma I inflicted on everyone."

"What I'm asking is do you now have control of your emotions and impulses?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't be punished for what you did when you weren't in control of yourself?"

"Of course, not. You just said yourself I wasn't in control."

"I'm fine with that, Chakotay, if you apologize to the people you've hurt. I hope now you'll understand better what Seven's gone through and I'll never have to hear anything more about your ridiculous obsession with what she did as a borg – a mindless drone." Janeway smirked in a way that made it clear she had gotten exactly what she wanted. "Also, I'd like you to stay here overnight and we'll talk about you returning to light duty tomorrow after the Alpha shift."

When Chakotay and the doctor nodded, Janeway turned and left, heading back to her ready room to wait for her Seven.

"Why do I feel like I just fell into a trap set by the captain?"

"Because we did, Commander, because we did."

A few short hours later, Janeway finished yet another personnel report as her door chime sounded. _How is it Chakotay managed to get sick just in time to avoid personnel reports?_

"Enter," Janeway called.

Seven of Nine walked in and smiled slightly when the smaller woman stood upon seeing her. Kathryn walked around the desk and reached her hand out to Seven without even realizing she had done it. Seven smiled wider and took the offered hand following Kathryn to the couch.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"_The time is 1930 hours._"

"We should go in a few minutes, Seven, but would you like a drink first?"

"I do not require liquid refreshment at this time. Thank you for offering," Seven said formally.

Both women sat awkwardly for a few moments before speaking at the same time.

"Seven-"

"Kathryn-"

They stopped and looked away.

Kathryn spoke again, "Seven, this feels so awkward right now. Is it something I did?" Kathryn wrapped Seven's hand inside both of hers. She looked so vulnerable, so different than her typical larger than life stature.

"No, Kathryn, I think we are both attempting to become more comfortable with our new closeness. You have done nothing wrong," Seven finished by leaning slowly toward Kathryn and kissing her sweetly.

When she pulled back and looked into the slate blue eyes before her, both women smiled before Kathryn leaned in and kissed Seven. The taller woman reached up and ran her fingers through the auburn tresses of her lover, holding Kathryn against her. Kathryn released Seven's hand and wrapped both arms around the taller woman's shoulders. Pulling Kathryn into her body, Seven felt the other woman move to straddle her thighs. Sitting astride Seven put Kathryn's face slightly above Seven's and the smaller woman took control of their passionate kiss. As their lips connected over and over, both women allowed their hands to stray. With her hands massaging Seven's breasts and the younger woman's tongue in her mouth, Kathryn hadn't realized that Seven's hands had drifted down until she felt the tremors start in her own body. The larger hands clenching and rubbing her butt cheeks, rhythmically spreading and releasing them combined with their hot and heavy kissing sent Kathryn over the orgasmic edge. She had never in her life – even as a teenager – released so quickly without direct stimulation. Spine arched, head thrown back, Kathryn growled out Seven's name as her hands squeezed the beautiful breasts tighter and the younger woman felt the beginning of her own release. She knew she was much more sensitive than Kathryn and had expected that she could orgasm from Kathryn playing roughly with her chest.

"_The time is 1940 hours,_" the computer interrupted.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe we just did that in my Ready Room. My Ready Room! This is so unprofessional. We have to go," Janeway was nearing hysteria as she quickly clambered off of Seven's lap and headed toward her desk. "Now I need to shower and I literally have to meet B'Elanna in five minutes. This is so unprofessional."

"Kathryn?" Seven said quietly from the top of the stairs.

Kathryn paused her frantic movements and turned to look at the other woman, finding tears in those big, blue eyes. _God, Kathryn, way to go. You totally lose it one way then totally lose it another and poor Seven thinks she should pick up the pieces._

She took a deep breath and spoke calmly to Seven, "Darling, I'm sorry, I'm not upset at you. I just lose my head when your lips are on mine and I need to be more careful in the future not to do what we just did in my ready room. I should have left for my quarters and changed before you finished regenerating and now I'm going to be late."

"Okay," Seven said uncertainly.

"Computer, initiate site to site transport, Janeway and Seven of Nine to the Captain's quarters."

Janeway knew she shouldn't use ship's resources like that, but she also knew she could not be late to the function that evening.

"Captain?" Seven asked once they had materialized in Janeway's quarters.

"Yes?" Janeway answered as she headed to her bedroom, stripping off her uniform to get in the shower.

"Can we not simply tell B'Elanna we will meet her at 1955 instead of 1945 hours?"

"Could you, darling? That would make this easier. Thank you!" Janeway finished as she closed the bathroom door. She hated to do it but she utilized the sonic shower to save on time. In thirty seconds she was putting on replicated underwear and pulling a summery sundress out of her closet. "Seven?" She called out

"Yes, Kathryn," Seven called back from the couch where she was resolutely keeping her eyes away from Kathryn's bedroom – and body – so as not to be tempted.

"Are you going to wear your biosuit or did you want to replicate something else for the celebration tonight?"

"Would my biosuit be inappropriate?"

"No, your biosuit would be acceptable. I just wondered if you were interested in acquiring other articles of clothing. I know you don't really have room in the cargo bay for personal items but you could always use my closet if you wished to," Kathryn had finished dressing and was applying just a light touch of makeup before they left.

"I would not have any idea what to replicate and I do not wish to waste time asking the doctor. I shall endeavor to dress more suitably at future functions," Seven would have sounded cold and impersonal to anyone else but Kathryn heard the underlying uncertainty.

"Well, what would say if I had, perhaps, already replicated something I thought you might enjoy wearing?"

"Did you?" Seven looked at the other woman with wonder in her wide, blue eyes. She took in the pale yellow dress Kathryn wore. It had a boat neck that offered a hint of what lie beneath, three quarter sleeves, and fell to just below her knees. On her feet were straw wedges, giving her more height than Seven was used to seeing.

"I did. It's just a simple sundress but I think it will look beautiful on you," Kathryn blushed and glanced away as she spoke, "I got it as close to the color of your eyes as I could."

"Kathryn, I do not know what to say. Thanking you does not seem to be enough in this situation," Seven said wonderingly as she rose from the couch.

"It's on my bed. If you want to change, I'll wait for you out here."

The two women stood together in the bedroom doorway for a moment, looking into one another's eyes. They kissed chastely and moved apart quietly. After only a few moments Seven came back into the living room, barefoot, wearing the dress. It was a swirl of blues that had her eye color mixed in here and there, the asymmetrical cut of the top and bottom balanced so beautifully with her metallic implants that Kathryn couldn't look away. She looked painfully shy and had a hard time meeting Kathryn's gaze.

"Darling," the older woman breathed, "look at me." She moved to stand in front the suddenly self-conscious younger woman. "Please, look at me," Kathryn asked again.

Finally, Seven looked and found tears in the blue eyes looking back at her. Kathryn's hands slowly reached behind Seven's head and took two long pins out of her hair. The soft, golden locks fell gently around Seven's face in waves any woman would envy.

"I felt silly in my boots."

"You look stunningly innocent with bare feet but shall I replicate you some sandals?"

Seven just nodded, still mesmerized by the look in Kathryn's eyes. She saw love, desire, protectiveness, joy, excitement, hope and so much more. She saw a future for herself.

Kathryn blushed again and got the shoes for Seven. The women left then, after sharing, of course, one more kiss and a brief embrace.

"Do I want to know what time it is?"

"We will arrive precisely on time," Seven informed the smaller woman.

Janeway blew out a frustrated breath before coming up with a solution. Slapping her commbadge, she called Torres.

"_Torres here._"

"B'Elanna, I'm sorry, I lost track of time and I will not be arriving early. I had just wanted to explain the plans for tonight's gathering but I'm going to go to the transporter room and meet the Saravai. Can you ask Neelix to explain?"

"_Of course, Captain. Don't worry about it. I hope everything's okay with Seven_?"

"Yes, we'll be there shortly. Janeway out."

"That was an efficient idea. That way we will not be late, we will be escorting our guests."

Kathryn merely smirked and raised her eyebrows in a smug gesture.

The stunning pair arrived at the transporter room mere seconds before their guests.

The six of them greeted one another but the Saravai surprised Janeway by not asking about Seven's appearance. Perhaps they had known all along how to bring her back, but, then again, perhaps they were just too polite and did not want to risk the infamous wrath of Janeway.

As the group neared the mess hall, the visitors were surprised at the subdued sounds. They had expected a party and did not understand why the group inside might be hushed. When the doors swished open, they were shocked into comprehension.

A/N: Oops, I guess there will be at least one more chapter…probably two…maybe this will end up a long series…I'm not quite sure, I just write what comes out and then try to go back and edit things later. I hope this is all flowing well enough and making at least some sense. I really do love Seven and Kathryn and I'm just having so much fun taking them out to play!

Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is NOT a songfic! It merely includes two song in the flow of the story; the first is "Pretty Little Horses" and the second is "The Parting Glass."  
This is not the last chapter, though I have absolutely no idea how many more there will be. It keeps getting longer and longer as I write. I'm probably going to wrap it up soon, though.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Before the entourage could enter, Kathryn stepped in front of them and looked at Giala and Keir. "I hope this is acceptable. We knew you were upset at missing the Ceremony of Innocence so, well, we tried to have one here. Is this okay?"

The Saravai looked at the mess hall full of people dressed in the pastel colors of innocence that their own people would have been wearing at the ceremony. "Kathryn, words will never be able to tell you the abundance of gratitude in our hearts. Giala and I will never forget you and we will make sure our child knows all about you and your beautiful crew." Keir stepped forward and hugged Kathryn. She continued in a whisper, "I am so happy for you getting your _contu_ back, you both are glowing." Pulling back, Keir saw tears glistening in Kathryn's eyes and the two shared a small, secret smile.

"Kathryn, Captain Janeway, we should enter. The crew is growing anxious and B'Elanna looks like she is going to faint," Seven said quietly.

The captain nodded, smiled at B'Elanna, and gestured for their guests to walk in first. The mess hall tables had been moved to leave an open area in the middle of the room and there were large pillows strewn about the floor for lounging. Following behind the Saravai, Kathryn nodded her head in Naomi's direction and the child began to sing.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake, you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays  
Coach and six a little ponies.  
When you wake, you shall have  
All the pretty little horses._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake, you shall have  
All the pretty little horses._

Naomi stepped forward and spoke to Keir and Giala, "Welcome to the Ceremony of Innocence. We don't really know any of your traditional songs, so we thought it might be okay to sing some of ours. I'm half-Ktarian and half-human and I know some human lullabies like that one. I also know some Talaxian folk songs because even though I'm not really Talaxian, it's like I kind of am. I'm really the only kid here so, if it's okay, can some other people sing with me?"

Smiling indulgently at the child, Janeway stepped up next to her and spoke to the Saravai, "This is Naomi Wildman. Her mother is Samantha Wildman, a xenobiologist on Voyager. Naomi was very excited when she heard about the Saravai Celebration of Innocence. She's been practicing lullabies all afternoon for you."

Giala knelt down in front of Naomi, "Thank you, Naomi. That will be a perfect song for us to sing to our child. Could you sing another one for us?"

"Yep, I sure can! Here, you can sit here in these special seats while we sing for you and your baby!" Naomi led them to a table in the center of the mess hall near the large open space while everyone else mingled and sat with friends. "Harry's gonna help me with the next song because he plays clarinet."

Naomi sang "Scarborough Fair" with Harry, then she sang "The Water is Wide" accompanied by the doctor and a few Talaxian songs with Neelix. The dim lights and campfire atmosphere lent itself to involvement by much of the crew.

"Captain? If I may?" Chell, the Bolian, stepped forward.

"Certainly," Janeway smiled and nodded.

"This is a traditional Bolian family song called 'Old Family, New Baby'," Chell informed them before he sang. The lyrics were beautiful, he sang about being welcomed and loved, held and handed around, introducing the new baby to brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, neighbors and friends. When he finished, he reached out and gently touched the arms of Giala and Keir and quietly spoke to them.

"What did he say, Seven?" Kathryn whispered to the woman next to her, knowing Seven's enhanced hearing could pick up every word.

"He congratulated them and wished them health, happiness and many more children. That was rather surprising, Captain, was it not?"

"Mm, it was. Perhaps Chell is feeling happier aboard our ship, now," Kathryn replied before reaching out to Chell as he walked by. When her hand touched his arm, he paused to look at her, apprehension on his blue face. "That was beautiful, Chell, thank you so much for sharing a special part of the Bolian culture with all of us."

"You…you're welcome, Captain Janeway," he smiled at her before returning to his seat.

Many other crew members shared songs from their homes. After nearly two hours of song after song it seemed everyone had finished.

"Thank you so much, crew of Voyager," Giala stood up and spoke. "You have helped us to begin our period of expectation in the perfect way. Our child will be so lucky to be born with such a caring extended family, whether the child ever sees any of you or not."

"You are most welcome, Giala and Keir. It seems Naomi is nodding off and her mother probably wants her to go to bed so I suppose we shall end the Ceremony of Innocence?" Kathryn asked her new friends.

"Yes, Kathryn, thank you," Keir stepped forward and reached down to hug the sleepy child and whisper a private thank you to the gregarious child. Giala followed suit.

"Before Naomi goes," Seven loudly interrupted, "I would like to end the Ceremony of Innocence with one last song, if that would be amendable to our guests?"

Kathryn, looking thoroughly surprised, smiled questioningly at Seven.

Nodding, Giala and Keir stood together, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist.

"This is a traditional song from Earth's Irish culture, which Captain Janeway considers part of her heritage, it is a song of toasting," Seven said, "so, please, raise your glasses."

And she began to sing in a voice so perfect and clear that the whole room silently stood and listened.

_Oh, all the money that e're I had  
I spent it in good company.  
And all the harm that e're I've done,  
alas it was to none but me.  
And all I've done for want of wit,  
to memory now I can't recall.  
So, fill to me the parting glass,  
goodnight and joy be with you all._

_So, fill to me the parting glass,  
and drink a health whate'er befalls  
and gently rise and softly call  
goodnight and joy be with you all._

_Oh, all the comrades that e're I had,  
they're sorry for my going away.  
And all the sweethearts that e're I had,  
they'd wish me one more day to stay.  
But since it falls unto my lot  
that I should rise and you should not.  
I'll gently rise and softly call,  
goodnight and joy be with you all._

_So, fill to me the parting glass,  
and drink a health whate'er befalls  
and gently rise and softly call  
goodnight and joy be with you all._

_Goodnight and joy be with you all._

The room remained silent when she finished. Worried that she had made yet another social mistake, Seven looked to Kathryn only to find tears in the older woman's eyes once more. _For me?_ Janeway mouthed the words. Seven nodded.

Kathryn placed her glass on the nearest table without taking her eyes off of Seven's and stepped right in front of the tall blond. To the shock of all those watching, she reached up and tucked a bit of hair behind Seven's ear as she gently kissed the full lips before her. "Thank you," she whispered against Seven's mouth. Interlacing their fingers, Kathryn stepped to the side, to speak again to their guests.

She hoped that by engaging in a quiet conversation as though nothing unusual had happened, the crewmembers in the mess hall might move past her emotional display with Seven. Some dreams just don't come true, Janeway realized as no one moved.

"Seven, that was amazing!" B'Elanna shouted and started the applause. Soon, everyone in the room was cheering for the blonde.

Cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment, Seven waited for the applause to die down and then thanked everyone.

For the most part, the crew sat back down. A few people left, others changed tables and Kathryn and Seven sat with the Saravai and were quickly joined by B'Elanna and Tom.

While Kathryn and Tom were speaking with the four visitors, B'Elanna took the opportunity to speak quietly to the ex-Borg. "So, Seven, do I still need to apologize for being such a jerk or can we just get past it and be friends now?"

Seven smiled widely, "I would like to just get past it and be friends, Lieutenant Torres. I understood why you were not acknowledging my input and I harbor no resentment towards you. I, too, have always wanted her attention and approval."

B'Elanna didn't respond right away, she sat holding her glass and drinking a bit, clearly deep in thought. Finally, she looked at Seven curiously, "So, are you going to tell me how you solved your little problem or do I have to guess?"

Somehow, Seven knew the gruff tenor in B'Elanna's voice was not truly intended for her but was, actually, a defense mechanism meant to draw attention away from how vulnerable she felt. "I don't think it would be considered appropriate to share that information with anyone," Seven said neutrally.

"What? But I was working so hard on trying to find a way to safely shock you. I just want to know how you two figured it out," B'Elanna couldn't hide the hurt that time at being left out.

"B'Elanna," Seven leaned in and said quietly, "I think the phrase I am looking for is I do not kiss and tell."

"We all just saw that kiss, no need to tell but I don't get how a kiss could shock your system," B'Elanna pushed.

"I do not know how to say it in a way that would not betray Kathryn's wishes to keep things between us private. Please, B'Elanna, do not push me on this. I do not wish to make either of you upset; you are one of only three friends I have and she is my Kathryn," Seven was nearly begging and she sounded so different. B'Elanna was entranced. She saw her captain, seemingly without realizing she was doing it, place her hand on Seven's thigh and slowly rub it up and down. Seven calmed immediately.

"Okay, Seven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Tell me whenever you're ready. You know me, I just need to know everything," B'Elanna joked, trying to loosen the tension hanging over them.

After a few quiet moments, Seven looked at B'Elanna again with a tilt to her head.

"What is it, Seven?"

"I believe you should come with me to see Keir'oir in the morning. She is going to check my DNA for tags left by the Srivani. I think they should also check the rest of the senior staff."

"Why? You and Chakotay are closest to Janeway," B'Elanna said.

"Though it might seem that way to those who don't know us well, I would have to say Captain Janeway is much more emotionally connected to Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Paris and you than she is to Chakotay. Therefore, it stands to reason that they would have left tags on the three of you if they left one on him."

B'Elanna clearly did not agree that she was closer to Janeway than Chakotay was.

"It is true, B'Elanna. Commander Tuvok is an old friend of Kathryn's, he is her most trusted advisor on all things personal and professional. She took a special interest in Tom before even getting on Voyager and is still completely vested in making sure he grows up and succeeds so she can return him as the prodigal son to Admiral Paris."

Nodding, B'Elanna agreed that Janeway cared more for Tuvok and Tom than she did for Chakotay but she still didn't understand why Seven would think she herself fit into that category.

"B'Elanna, perhaps you most of all would break her heart."

"What? Not most of all, Seven. She's in love with you, remember?"

"Yes but you mean so many things to her. You left the fleet for the Maquis and she desperately wants a chance to bring you back into the fold. You are another strong woman for her to depend on and share the burden with. You are the daughter she does not think she will ever have and she is trying so hard to make sure she gets it right with you because she thinks it is her only chance to try. Losing you would hurt Kathryn in a way little else could. You are not just another crewmen, B'Elanna; you are her family."

Kathryn and Tom's conversation with the Saravai had drifted away from her for a moment and she had found herself listening to Seven's voice. She wasn't really paying attention to the words, at first, but after she heard B'Elanna remind Seven that a woman was in love with her, Kathryn listened more carefully. She could not disagree with a single thing Seven had said about her feelings toward B'Elanna and she leaned forward to say so when she noticed something happening with Keir.

Even as she watched the Saravai, she could see Keir's skin taking on a different hue. She was turning purple. For reasons unbeknownst to her, a line from a very old movie popped into her head – and came out of Tom's mouth, "Violet, you're turning violet, Violet!"

As Kathryn asked if Keir was okay she realized that Keir and Giala were smiling widely and leaning into one another to share a kiss. _I guess this is a good thing?_

"We are one step closer to meeting our offspring!" Giala was so excited.

"This is how pregnancy becomes visible?" B'Elanna was shocked.

"Yes, the hormones that are produced in a Saravai body to nurture the offspring cause the body to change colors. In an hour, I will likely be green or blue," Keir explained, smiling at their disbelief.

"I wish we could have the Ceremony of Calming for you, too," Kathryn shared, "I just don't have any expectant couples on board Voyager, though."

"Well, none of us are pregnant right now, Captain, but that doesn't mean that we don't have couples that will be pregnant eventually. That would not be hard to find. You and Seven and Tom and I are examples right here. I know what I would be nervous about," B'Elanna interrupted.

Kathryn looked completely stunned. All she had done was give Seven a small kiss and now they were going to have children? "B'Elanna, Seven and I haven't even said we're together, we certainly haven't talked about children! You can't just put those assumptions on other couples. Children are a huge commitment, the biggest commitment a couple can share."

_She does not wish to make a commitment with me? _ Seven felt deflated for a moment. _We have only just begun our relationship, I should not place such expectations on her yet. Kathryn is an independent woman and I should allow her some time to become comfortable with our new level of intimacy._

"I think a marriage would be the biggest commitment a couple could share," argued B'Elanna, "I mean, sure children are a commitment but not to each other."

"Of course, a marriage is big commitment but marriage contracts can be dissolved. When you have a child with someone you are forever connected to that person. Even if the romantic relationship doesn't last, you are bound in a co-parenting relationship."

"But if you break up you never have to see each other again," Tom said.

"I guess you would be able to avoid seeing one another if you shared custody through a third party and never went to the same events for your child. What if, however, your kid participates in some sort of concert? Would only one parent be allowed to attend? And wouldn't you have to speak to one another to decide who would get the privilege?"

"If both parents even wanted to go," the helmsman snorted. He sounded scornful but Kathryn realized he was referring to his own childhood. Though she may have known and respected his father, Tom never did.

"Yes, of course, perhaps one wouldn't be available to attend but it would require communication to share that information," Kathryn reaffirmed her position.

"I believe what Kathryn is saying is that even if a couple wishes never to see one another again, their relationship must continue for the good of their child," Seven joined in, earning a small smile from Kathryn.

"That's ridiculous, if a couple wants to break up they should. Staying together for a child just puts pressure on the kid that they don't need and causes a tense home life," B'Elanna argued.

Seven looked insulted at B'Elanna's anger and Jem interrupted before the conversation could get any more out of hand, "I believe there is a slight miscommunication happening here. It seems that Seven and Kathryn are trying to say that two adults who share an offspring are always connected whether romantically or not and B'Elanna and Tom feel that perhaps severing all connections might be better if a couple can no longer get along."

All four Voyager crewmembers nodded.

"I must say, I agree with Kathryn and Seven," Ola admitted, "I think that adults who are in a deep enough relationship to have offspring, must find a way to maintain a healthy communication to benefit the offspring, whether they are romantically involved or not."

"Of course, as _contu_, it is a bit different for us," Giala said to Kathryn as he reached his arm around Keir.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked.

"Well, _contu_ will maintain a relationship forever. It may not always be romantic but it will always exist in one form or another. It is exceedingly unlikely that if _contu_ have a romantic relationship it will become anything less than that. We all have in us the desire to be whole and that is what happens when one finds their _contu_," Giala explained.

"And you are _contu_, correct?" Seven asked Giala and Keir.

"We are," Keir smiled and nodded.

"Then I believe your offspring will have a healthy and fruitful life," Seven offered.

"Thank you, Seven of Nine. That was a lovely thing to say," Keir smiled even more.

"I must say, Keir, bearing life agrees with you. You look happier than anyone I've ever known," Kathryn said, glad to be away from the argumentative discussion with B'Elanna and Tom. She knew they both had had difficult childhoods but she didn't expect them to be so negative about relationships.

"How does one choose a name for the offspring in your community?" Seven questioned.

"After the offspring is produced, the community gathers for the Ceremony of Naming. It is likely that a name from a recently deceased Saravai will be chosen. We do not share the Ceremony of Naming with those that do not live in our communities. It is a private and extremely emotional evening for the families of those involved in the naming. I apologize if this is in bad taste," Jem'utai explained.

"Oh, no, that's fine! I think your ceremonial lives are beautiful and I understand the need to keep some things private," Kathryn assured them.

"It seems a lot of your community revolves around children and their ceremonies, are their other ceremonies you hold? For schooling or careers or anything?" Kathryn tried to continue the conversation.

"Indeed, we have school…"

As the Saravai continued to explain the other ceremonies and childhood lives to Kathryn, Seven and B'Elanna broke off into their own conversation.

"So what do you think about Chakotay's punishment, Seven?"

"I think I need to remind Kathryn that he set up that plot with you before the tags became active," the ex-Borg replied dryly.

"You want him to be punished for that? What about me?" B'Elanna looked guilty again.

"I think, that as First Officer, he has a greater duty to the crew than you do. He is required to make sure personnel is not mistreating themselves or one another. He betrayed the trust Kathryn placed in him by coming up with that scheme and then compounded that betrayal by convincing you to go along with it. I believe that is the worst of his actions and that it requires more than just a stern talking-to."

"I understand what you're saying, but you don't think I deserve some punishment, too?"

"Will you ever be convinced to do something like that again?" Seven asked curiously.

"No! Never! I'm mortified that I did it the first time around. I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have let him convince me to do it but I participated of my own free will."

"And you helped Kathryn fix my alcove and have been very kind to me for the past twenty-four hours. I think you need no more punishment. Besides, I am positive that you have already received the worst punishment for you."

"I have?" B'Elanna wasn't sure what Seven was talking about.

"Did Kathryn not lecture you and tell you she was disappointed in you?"

"She did," B'Elanna said quietly, looking down at the table.

"Then I believe you have learned your lesson," Seven said kindly. She changed the subject after a moment, "I also believe that you should come with me tomorrow when the Saravai scan my DNA."

"Yes, you said that before. You really think they put weapons on more than just him?"

Seven told B'Elanna about how ill she had been feeling and that her nanoprobes were not refreshing at their regular rate. B'Elanna looked closer at Seven of Nine's ocular implant and noticed that the skin just edging it was a bit pink, as if irritated. Nodding, B'Elanna asked if there was anything Seven thought B'Elanna could help with before speaking to the Saravai the next day.

"I can think of nothing right now. I believe that since no one other than Kathryn, Chakotay and myself has been scanned by the Saravai, their markers should still be inactive. If I am correct in my understanding of the procedure, the removal of inactive tags is much easier than the removal of active ones. It also does not seem that Kathryn was tagged."

"That's the part I don't get. Why would they tag us but not her?" B'Elanna looked confused.

"They did it because they are cruel. B'Elanna, what would be harder for Kathryn than suddenly losing her crew while she survives? This is a fate worse than death for Kathryn Janeway. The Captain who abandons none of her crew, who confronts the leader of the worst opponent in the galaxy to save one ex-drone. They wished to kill her spirit, her very essence, not just her body," Seven was trembling in fury by the time she finished. Though she was speaking quietly, the look on her face had attracted the attention of those at the table.

"Everything alright, B'Elanna?" Tom asked, uncertain of what was going on. He couldn't tell if Seven was furious with B'Elanna or someone else but he was nervous.

"Uh, yeah, Tom, don't worry about it," B'Elanna didn't want to draw more attention to Seven's emotional state.

"Darling?"

"I am fine, Kathryn. I was just explaining something to B'Elanna."

"Why don't you explain it to all of us? I'd like to know what has you so upset," Kathryn spoke soothingly and surreptitiously reached under the table and held Seven's hand.

"I do not think it would be appropriate right now. I apologize for bringing it up," Seven did not want to insult or upset the Saravai. She knew she was supposed to treat guests nicely and she didn't think insulting their sister race would fall into the nice category.

"Seven of Nine, please do not hold back on our account. We are a very honest people and we wish to lighten your burden by sharing it amongst us," Ola spoke quietly.

"I, I do not know what to say," Seven looked to Kathryn for an answer.

"Go ahead, Seven. What were you saying to B'Elanna?"

"I was explaining the reasoning the behind the actions the Srivani took before leaving our vessel." _I explained without upsetting Kathryn or lying._

"That doesn't explain why you were so upset, Seven. What were you saying?" Kathryn asked again.

"Seven is trying to avoid upsetting you, Captain and offending our guests."

"That's very diplomatic of you, Seven, I appreciate it and I'm sure the Saravai feel that way, too," Kathryn was giving Seven an out, something she had never done before.

Seven nodded in response, smiling a small, secret smile of appreciation. "B'Elanna noticed the irritation around my ocular implant and I had to tell her that I believe the Srivani left a tag on my DNA and also on the rest of the senior staff, if not the entire ship."

"I would have to agree with you, Seven of Nine," Jem'utai spoke.

"We were discussing this earlier. We do not want to scan everyone on your ship because that could activate any tags that were left behind but we do believe we will have to remove the weapon from most of your crew," Ola'utai told the Starfleet captain.

Janeway, who hadn't really thought it would be that widespread, was flabbergasted. _ A crew full of weapons? This could take weeks to cure._

"What do you suggest we do?" Her grip on Seven's hand tightened reflexively, as though she could keep the younger woman safe through willpower alone.

Looking at her partner before answering, Jem said, "I think, Captain Janeway, that it would be best and safest if you came back to the Sara'Van'I planet with us. With all of the scientists available on Sara'Keva we could scan and cure your whole crew in a day or two and we might have elements or food on our planet you would be interested in."

"How long do you think it would take to cure the crew if we stayed out here?" B'Elanna asked.

"I apologize, Lieutenant Torres, but it could take weeks and if Keir and Giala's child were to join us, we would have to call for another crew to try to come out here as Keir is the only one of our crew of four with the knowledge to perform these procedures," Ola spoke.

"Oh! I didn't mean to imply that you had to stay to do it, I thought maybe the Doctor could do it for us," B'Elanna quickly explained.

"While I am sure your Doctor's ability to implement new knowledge is vast, I think it might be better if those with more experience working on DNA were to perform the procedures. We are able to anticipate issues and correct things as we go. We will, of course, work with your doctor so he can learn what we are doing, but he probably should not do the procedures himself. I hope I am not offending anyone," Keir spoke quietly.

Kathryn opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it and changed her mind on what she was going to say. Instead, she leaned slightly into Seven, smiled gently at Keir and said, "I am very grateful for that offer and I assure you that we will take it into serious consideration and discuss it more thoroughly tomorrow morning but tonight is not about work! Tonight we are celebrating the new life that you are bringing into the world, friends. Let's enjoy this time together."

Giala put his arm around Keir and thanked Kathryn for her thoughtfulness.

Though her mind was completely absorbed in just how long it would take to cure Seven, Kathryn allowed herself to be absorbed in the conversation around her for the next hour.

"Kathryn, thank you for your hospitality this evening," Jem said as they stood up from the table to return to their ship.

"You are most welcome."

"You may hail us at any time tomorrow morning and we can meet to discuss the procedure for checking and healing your crew."

After more thanks and walking the Saravai to the transporter room, Seven and Kathryn stood a little awkwardly in the corridor.

"Would you like to come back to my quarters for a night cap, Seven?"

"That would be acceptable," Seven sounded relieved.

Once inside the captain's quarters, however, Seven realized when Kathryn's arms slid around her waist that the petite woman had something far better on her mind than a drink.

The new couple retired to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I really lost my Voyager mojo… I think I have it back, so, hopefully, the next chapter will come faster.

Chapter 14

"Kathryn, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Seven, just a little sleepy," Kathryn answered.

"You seem to be holding your body in an unusual manner." The women were cuddled in Kathryn's bed, Seven on her back and Kathryn mostly on her side against Seven's body.

"My lower back is a bit sore, probably from fracturing that bone," she admitted.

"Will you allow me to make you feel better?"

"What does that mean?"

"It was making love with me that made your back sore so allow me to help you feel better, please."

"Okay, Seven," Kathryn smiled.

With the other woman's agreement, Seven sat up and instructed Kathryn to lay down on her stomach. Kathryn then felt Seven straddle her waist and begin massaging her back. The powerful hands started with her shoulders, massaging out all the tightness, then slowly moved down her back working on each muscle group. Though it was arousing to feel her naked lover straddling her, it was just a gentle tingle. It was much more soothing to know that Seven was taking care of her.

By the time Seven got to Kathryn's lower back and relaxed the muscles around her injury she could hear the even breathing of her lover that indicated sleep. Feeling content, Seven laid on her side where she could look at Kathryn's sleeping form. The older woman was on her stomach, arms wrapped around and under a pillow and head turned to the left. The sheet was covering only her lower body and her back was bare. Detecting the goosebumps rising on Kathryn's exposed skin, Seven pulled the sheet up over them both and snuggled into her love's side to sleep.

A few short hours later, Kathryn felt Seven waking her gently.

"It can't be 0700 already," Kathryn murmured.

"It is not," Seven agreed.

The older woman knew by the tone of Seven's voice that something was wrong and quickly looked at her lover.

"What is it, Seven?"

"I believe I need to regenerate, Kathryn. My nanoprobes are not working at their usual level of efficiency."

_She sounds a little scared. Maybe she's just tired, she's not used to sleeping._ "Lights, one half," Kathryn called out. When the lights came up and she could see Seven's face, Kathryn gasped at the look of Seven's skin. "Does it hurt?"

"Pain is irrelevant. I must regenerate," Seven sounded cold and Borg-like.

"Of course, let's get dressed and get you to your alcove," Kathryn kissed Seven's lips briefly before climbing out of bed. When she looked back, though, Seven hadn't moved yet. "Seven?"

"It is curious, Kathryn. I believed that you, when faced with the mechanical, Borg parts of me, would pull back emotionally. I believed you would distance yourself. Instead, you kissed me."

"I love you," Kathryn reminded her as she sat next to her on the bed for a moment. "It's that simple and that complicated. My feelings for you have always been stronger, been more than everything else. Now that I can share them with you, I don't plan on holding them back."

"That is good, Kathryn. I love you, too."

After a moment of looking at one another, they kissed briefly and stood up to begin dressing.

They left the Captain's quarters and headed to Cargo bay two through the empty corridors of Voyager hand in hand. _I can do this. I love her and she needs my support right now. She held my hand whenever I wanted her to while she was invisible because I needed it. I can't let her go now that she needs me. I should be shouting from the rooftops that someone so young and beautiful wants to be with a crotchety, old captain like me._

"Kathryn, I wish we had more time together. I enjoy sleeping next to you," Seven said once she was in her alcove.

"How does this sound? As soon as the situation the Srivani left us with is cleared up and we're on our way to the Alpha quadrant again you and I take a few days off together. We can spend them in the holodeck or in my quarters or wherever you want." Kathryn finished inputting the regeneration code and stepped in front of her young lover.

"That is agreeable. Perhaps if there is time for shore leave on Sara'Keva we can spend some time together there, also."

"Mmm, of course. When your cycle ends in six hours, we'll be getting ready to go over to the Saravai ship so you can just come find me or contact me and I'll meet you here. Now, I'm going to kiss you goodnight so we both get some rest. I love you, Seven of Nine," Kathryn stood on her tiptoes and was about to press her lips to Seven's.

"I love you, Kathryn Janeway," Seven answered before they shared a sweet kiss goodnight.

Once the alcove began the regeneration cycle, Kathryn left. Instead of heading to her quarters, however, she went to sickbay. The doctor saw her coming in and stepped out of his office to greet her.

"Captain Janeway, are you okay?"

"It's Seven, doctor. She's getting worse. The skin around her implants looks infected and she's willingly regenerating right now. I know that doesn't sound important but she woke up from a sound sleep because her nanoprobes are not functioning properly and said she needed to regenerate."

"Seven was sleeping? Where? She doesn't have a bed in the cargo bay," the doctor looked confused.

Janeway's cheeks flushed before she answered, "I, uh, Seven was in my quarters. Anyway, where she was sleeping is not important. What is important is that she's getting worse. Please go check on her. I'll meet you there," Kathryn said.

A few minutes later the two of them were standing in front of Seven's alcove looking at a tricorder.

"The alcove is stopping the organic regression and slowly clearing up the infection but if she isn't cured soon, she's going to be stuck in her alcove forever," the doctor said.

"Okay. I can work with that. We'll just have to ask Keir to fix Seven's DNA first thing in the morning, before we leave for Sara'Keva. If Keir can do that and no one else is showing signs DNA tampering then we should be fine to get to their planet and remove any other tags there." Kathryn looked at the doctor to see what he thought about that plan. When he nodded, Kathryn asked for one more thing, "Doctor, I know you have a patient in sickbay tonight but I would really appreciate it if you could monitor Seven. I need to know if anything changes in her condition."

"Of course, Captain, I can monitor Seven from sickbay. You need to get a little sleep, too."

"I will, Doctor," Kathryn agreed and watched him disappear. She kissed Seven goodnight again and headed back to her quarters to worry herself to sleep.

0930 hours found the captain, B'Elanna and the rest of the available senior staff in the conference room deciding whether or not anyone else should allow the Saravai to scan them to check for DNA tags. The captain did not want her crew to be scanned in case any of the tags did immediate, irreparable damage. She was imploring them to come up with another solution when the doors slid open to admit Seven of Nine, looking not much better than she had six and a half hours ago.

"Seven," the captain breathed when she saw the puffy, pink skin edging Seven's ocular and starburst implants.

"Captain," B'Elanna interrupted the debate, "I think the doctor and I should go to the Saravai ship with Seven now."

"Yes, I agree, let's go," Janeway agreed, "I just need to hail them. We will continue this debate later, in the meantime, no one will be scanned until Seven is better."

The Captain stepped onto the bridge and called for a channel to be opened to the other ship. She quickly explained Seven's deteriorating condition and Jem told the four of them to beam over right away. She asked the doctor and Seven to make sure they brought any equipment that was typically used on her implants.

After arriving, Keir showed them into the small medical room and explained what they would be doing to Seven's DNA. She showed the doctor how to monitor Seven's condition and watch her nanoprobes in their DNA scanner.

"Seven of Nine, please remove your biosuit and lay down here on this bed," Keir asked, "I will wait outside while you get prepared."

B'Elanna followed Keir toward the door, "I'll wait outside, too, Borg-girl. See you later." B'Elanna would have come off as detached to most people but Kathryn and Seven heard the worry in her gruff voice.

"Kathryn," Seven whispered, "I do not think I will be able to remove my biosuit without assistance. My nanoprobes are attacking my organic systems. I feel weak."

"Okay, love, just relax. I'll help you," Kathryn placed a kiss on Seven's cheek and started removing the biosuit. "I'm going to wait here, as close to you as I can be, while Keir and the doctor work on your DNA. I love you, Seven of Nine. I'll be right here, darling, the whole time." Kathryn brushed the backs of her fingers along Seven's cheek and hair, leaning over her as the other woman reclined slowly on the bed.

"Kathryn," Seven said seriously.

"Yes," the shorter woman answered just as seriously.

"I love you, as well. If anything happens during this procedure-"

"Nothing's going to happen, Seven. Keir'oir knows what she's doing and you will be perfectly fine when this is over," Kathryn said, her voice powerful with her conviction.

"Yes, Kathryn, but if anything happens during this procedure that requires an imminent decision to be made, I trust you to make it. You will do what is right for me. I love you," Seven finished.

Kathryn leaned down again and kissed her lover. She was scared to walk away, scared that they wouldn't be able to help Seven. With one last kiss, Kathryn stepped away and opened the door to allow the medical personnel in.

"Captain Janeway, please don't be offended but we don't have time to explain the details of the necessary procedure to you before we begin. The tissue samples we've seen of Seven are deteriorating rather rapidly, no doubt made worse by that anomaly," Keir said rapidly as she set the room up with everything she would need.

The doctor stood at a large screen across the room waiting for Keir to begin. "The viewing screen is ready, Keir. I've brought up her cortical node. Let me know when you want me to sedate her."

"Seven of Nine, we are going to sedate you and then utilize your nanoprobes to remove the tagging from your DNA. If your nanoprobes will not cooperate then I will utilize our technology. Both situations will be successful. If your nanoprobes will do the work for us it will be much quicker. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Seven sounded gravelly.

"We will begin now," Keir said kindly and then promptly nodded to the doctor to sedate Seven.

As Keir put on a pair of unique goggles that would allow her to enlarge the view before her using her eye muscles, she spoke to Kathryn, "Captain, you are welcome to stay in the room if you sit in that chair in the corner or you may step outside and wait with B'Elanna. If you wish to wait outside, please go now as the doors will not open once the procedure starts."

"I'll sit right here." And she did. For the next five hours.

There were times of complete inactivity and times of bustling motion and through it all Kathryn waited. She watched. She prayed. She cried without realizing it.

"Kathryn, we have finished the procedure. We are going to leave her sedated until she wakes up naturally. When she does, she will need to regenerate for an extended period. We should begin the trip to Sara'Keva while Seven regenerates."

Nodding, Kathryn stood and stretched before heading over to Seven's side. "She'll be okay, though? Did you fix it?"

"We did. It was mostly her nanoprobes; we just had to keep reprogramming them to attack the tags."

"I can never thank you enough for saving her."

Keir placed her hand gently on Kathryn's shoulder in a gesture of support and understanding. "You don't have to thank me, I am truly pleased to have helped her. She has such a good soul. She loves so deeply and cares so thoroughly. Honestly, Kathryn," Keir said quietly, "watching Seven for the past few weeks has made all four of us love our partners better. Every single thing she does is based in her love for you and her desire to help and protect the crew. She is a remarkable individual."

"That she is," Kathryn whispered, leaning down to kiss Seven. The captain waited by Seven's side, only peripherally aware of what was going on around her.

"Um, Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Torres?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to set up Seven's portable regeneration unit anywhere?"

Kathryn continued to sit quietly for a moment, brushing her fingers through Seven's golden hair.

"I want to say 'yes' B'Elanna, but I don't want to be presumptuous. What if she wakes up and just wants some space?"

B'Elanna looked at the doctor, who nodded and transported himself back to Voyager.

"Captain, permission to speak freely?"

"Lanna, in situations like this, after what we've been through, I trust you to know whether or not you can speak freely. You do not have to ask," Kathryn said firmly.

"Thanks," B'Elanna smiled, "Kathryn, I can guarantee you that if Seven had to option to regenerate in your quarters instead of the cargo bay, she would love it. She just wants to be near you. You know that," B'Elanna spoke as if they were old friends.

"You're right. I do know that," Kathryn gave her half-Klingon friend a quick, one-armed hug.

"You know when you got hurt the other day?"

Kathryn nodded, wondering at the non-sequiter.

"The moment Seven heard you were injured, even though she was suddenly dealing with her own serious issue, she went directly to your side. She was the first one in sickbay to check on you." B'Elanna paused to let her friend absorb that. "She's going to be weak when she wakes up and you and I both know she hates to be performing at less than optimal efficiency. She's going to need your help and it would, I think, be better for her emotionally if she knew she could go home with you."

After a few moments, Kathryn smiled and looked at B'Elanna, her head tilted. "Isn't it interesting how quickly Seven can win you over if you just give her half a chance?"

B'Elanna laughed along with Kathryn.

"Okay, Lanna, thank you for bringing this up. Can you set it up in my quarters?"

"Consider it done," B'Elanna smiled and left, happy to do something to help her captain and her new friend.

"Captain Janeway?" A voice said from the doorway a few moments later.

"Yes, Jem'oir?"

"I wanted to inform you that the DNA we extracted from Lieutenants Torres and Tuvok has been checked. They both have evidence of tagging. I'm so sorry."

"It is not your fault. I am so grateful for your help. Thank you for saving my crew when I couldn't."

"We would not have the opportunity to save them if you and Tuvok hadn't discovered us. Your trusting us after that is what allowed your crew to be saved. You are far greater than you realize, Kathryn. You may just be journeying through the Delta Quadrant but it is changing in your wake. For the better. You are helping us all to work together."

Janeway, never one to accept a compliment, merely nodded and continued to ask about the DNA tagging on her crew.

"We cannot decipher exactly what they will do," Jem explained, "I can, however, begin removing them as soon as we arrive at Sara'Keva."

At that moment, Kathryn felt a flutter in the fingers resting beneath her own. She gasped, and looked at Seven's face. There was still irritation around her implants but it wasn't getting any worse. Blue eyes blinked slowly open.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes, darling, I'm right here," she stood up and leaned over Seven so the woman could see her without moving.

Seven smiled, linked her fingers through the other woman's and closed her eyes again.

Keir came hurrying into the room, "Seven woke up?"

"She did. She just said my name and then closed her eyes again."

Keir looked to Jem, curious.

"She called for her _contu_, when Kathryn answered, Seven smiled and fell asleep," Jem explained.

"Oh," Keir relaxed visibly, "I am glad to hear that."

"Why?"

"Seven should have remained sedated for a few more hours before waking up but if all she did was make sure you are near then her body will continue to heal itself. We all need to know our _contu_ are with us to heal quickly."

_I'm not sure I believe in all this emotional healing nonsense but if Seven wants me near her, I'm not going to argue._

Janeway just smiled and nodded. "I'll wait here for her to wake up and then she can regenerate in my quarters."

The rest of the day went quickly, the Saravai bringing Kathryn food and PADDs from Voyager so she could keep working while she waited. None of them thought it was odd for her to remain at Seven's bedside.

When Seven did, finally, awaken she was feeling better then she had in weeks and the placement of her portable regeneration unit only made her happier. After Seven and Kathryn both thanked the Saravai crew over and over they looked at one another.

"Shall we go, then, Seven?"

"I am ready."

The couple transported back to their own ship and made their way to Kathryn's quarters. Once inside, however, they both felt the awkwardness return.

Taking a deep breath, Kathryn spoke, "I think, Seven, that we're feeling awkward because we don't live together. We're both adjusting to being around another person so much. As long as we are honest and open with one another, this awkward feeling will go away."

"That is logical, Kathryn."

"This way, love," Kathryn smiled and headed into her bedroom to set up the unit so Seven could lay in bed to regenerate.

As they got the ex-Borg all set up, Kathryn noticed Seven's face looked a bit tense.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn sat on the bed next to Seven's prone form.

"I am feeling anxious about having to regenerate for such a long period and taking up your space."

"You're not taking up my space. You're sharing it. There's a big difference there."

"Semantics."

"Seven, I want to share my space with you," Kathryn stood and walked around to her side of the bed. She sat down and removed her boots and tunic while talking, "I love having you here. Even when we're sleeping, being with you makes me happy. Tonight, when I come back here from whatever ship's business I have to take care of, I'll be excited to be able to get into bed next to you. I know you'll be regenerating already but you'll be here and that will make all the difference." By the time she finished speaking, Kathryn was laying on her side, her head on Seven's shoulder and one arm draped across the other woman's waist. "I love you."

"I love you, as well, Kathryn. If you kiss me goodnight, I shall input my code," Seven smiled as she spoke.

"Mmm, of course, darling."

After Seven's body went into regeneration mode, Kathryn stayed with her for a short time. She still had to meet with Chakotay and the doctor to decide how limited the First Officer's duty was going to be for a while but it was so hard to walk away from her quarters when Seven was in them.

Walking into sickbay, Kathryn saw Chakotay and the doctor sitting in the office talking. She knocked on the door frame, smiling at the doctor. "Doctor, I just want to thank you again for taking such good care of Seven. We're all lucky to have you here for us."

"Anytime, Captain Janeway. I was just happy to be able to help the Saravai fix the issue," the doctor said humbly, though the pride on his face was clear from a mile away.

"So, Seven's all right, then?" Chakotay asked the captain.

"She will be. She's regenerating right now and she will be for the next forty-eight hours but after that she'll be fine."

Chakotay just nodded at that information, which made Kathryn a bit uncomfortable. _He still isn't over the issue he had with Seven._

"Doctor, is Chakotay physically healed?"

"Yes, Captain."

"And psychologically?"

"I believe so, Captain."

"Thank you, Doctor. Would you mind if we used your office privately for a meeting, then?"

"No, that's fine. I'll just end my program. Wake me when you're done," the doctor grinned and instructed the computer to turn him off.

Kathryn sat behind the doctor's desk and looked at Chakotay.

"Well, you heard the doctor, I'm cleared for duty. I'm not sure what's left to discuss," he grinned in what he thought was a charming way.

"The doctor isn't the only one who needs to clear you for duty, Chakotay. I'm the captain, remember."

"Yes, but what's the problem? It was the Srivani DNA tagging that changed my behavior. That's been fixed, so the problem is solved."

"No, Chakotay. The scheme you hatched to take credit for Seven's ideas happened long before the Srivani tags were activated. Perhaps your inappropriate conduct with me and your unacceptable comments about Seven were exacerbated by the tagging, but your initial behavior was yours and yours alone. The worst part about that is that you used your influence as a commanding officer to coerce another crewmember into joining in. That's what concerns me about reinstating you as First Officer. How am I supposed to trust that you won't do something similar to Seven again?"

"We don't know that the DNA tags were inactive then. It's not my fault."

"Chakotay, I'm sorry but I'm just not convinced that you're ready to be a commanding officer right now. I'm going to have to ask Tuvok to be Acting First Officer until we can figure out how to find a way for you to work appropriately as a member of this crew."

"You have no right!"

Standing, Captain Janeway did not raise her voice in response to Chakotay's shout, "I will not tolerate you shouting at me. I am the captain of Voyager. She is my ship and this is my crew. I know that some of them are from your Maquis cell, but they have been a part of this community for years. I have the final say and I say you're not ready. Spend some time centering yourself, Chakotay. Go on a vision quest. Meet with your spirit guide. Find a way to work through this and then we can talk again."

Chakotay lunged around the desk and grabbed Janeway by the throat. He pinned her small body against the office window and kept his huge hand around her neck. Just as her vision dimmed, she saw Tom enter sickbay. Before she lost consciousness, she kicked out at the doctor's desk and attracted Tom's attention. Janeway passed out before anyone could help her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is a re-write of the previously posted "Chapter 15, The End" that I removed. This is no longer the end of the piece. There will be at least a few more chapters. I'm sorry for the confusion. I had gotten really frustrated with the story and sort of lost my Star Trek mojo…it isn't really back yet, but after a few words from some wonderful (and dedicated) readers, I decided not to give up on myself. So, it might take a while and some chapters might be a bit short but I'm not done yet!

Enjoy!

Oh, um, rated M… ;))

Also – random side note – none of my tales have beta readers. If anyone would like to volunteer, that'd be cool, but I just wanted to let you know that there might be mistakes and they are all mine.

Chapter 15

"Security to Sickbay, emergency!" Tom shouted into his comm-badge. He ran the rest of the way into the doctor's office. "Chakotay, let her go!"

"No, I've had enough of this. I can't take it anymore. She's got to be stopped."

"Chakotay, you're going to kill her. Let her go or I'll shoot," Tom said calmly. Inside he was a quivering mess, the only thing standing between his captain and certain death. "I'm going to count to three and if you don't let her go, I'm going to shoot you. 1…2…3."

Tom fired.

Tuvok entered with a security team. Seeing Janeway and Chakotay on the floor, Tuvok trained his phaser on Tom.

"Lieutenant Paris, explain," Tuvok ordered.

Tom dropped his phaser and ordered, "Computer, open doctor's program."

"Please state the nature, what is going on?" The doctor shouted.

"Help Janeway! Chakotay had her pinned to the wall by her throat until she passed out," Tom told the doctor, then he turned to Tuvok to finish," I came to sickbay to talk to the doctor about my next shift here and heard a crash in his office. I saw Chakotay holding the captain to the wall and ran in. She was already unconscious and he wouldn't let her go. I had no choice but to stun him."

"Those facts will need to be verified. Until we can do that, you are not to carry a weapon," Tuvok commanded.

"I'm telling the truth, Tuvok! I would never just attack someone for no reason! He was trying to kill Janeway!"

"Lieutenant Paris, as you are aware, standard procedure requires that I remove all weapons from your person. When Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay awaken I will ask them what happened and we will proceed from there."

"I understand, Lieutenant Tuvok. I'm sorry, I'm just upset. It isn't every day I stumble upon Chakotay trying to kill Janeway and telling me 'she's got to be stopped' you know."

"Please relay the incident in its entirety to me," Tuvok requested.

"First, Tom, help me get these two into biobeds," the doctor ordered.

Tom, Tuvok and the security team carried the commanding officers into the beds while the doctor supervised. Then Tuvok took Tom's whole statement of the incident and allowed the helmsman to leave.

"Doctor, will Captain Janeway be well soon?"

"Yes, Tuvok, she'll be fine. I sedated her a little while ago so I could repair some damage to her trachea and one of the smaller bones in her neck. I'm going to wake her up now, would you like to wait?"

Tuvok nodded and the doctor proceeded to bring the captain around.

In a voice even huskier than usual, Janeway spoke, "I've been spending entirely too much time here, lately."

Feigning insult at the captain's words, the doctor huffed, "I should think you might want to thank me for helping you again."

"Of course, doctor, I appreciate your help but could you tell me what happened. The last thing I remember is coming in to ask about Chakotay," Janeway paused, thinking, "I remember arguing with him." She gasped and reached up to her throat. "Where is he?"

Tuvok and the doctor stepped aside to give Janeway a view of Chakotay lying on another biobed. He was being restrained by a force field.

"What happened, Captain?"

"I was discussing Chakotay's behavior with him. I informed him that I was going to have to make you Acting First Officer until he could center himself. He didn't take too kindly to that."

"According to Lieutenant Paris, Chakotay had you pinned to the wall by your throat until you lost consciousness. He came in, told Chakotay to let you go and was forced to stun him with a phaser."

"What is going on with him? I always knew he wasn't thrilled being second-in-command, no real captain would be, but to do this? To physically attack me? This is just crazy. We have to figure out what's wrong with him. He needs help." Janeway broke off, coughing and wincing in pain. She held a hand up to her neck, obviously hurting.

"I think perhaps he has finally, to use a human phrase, cracked under the pressure."

Janeway couldn't imagine what pressure that could be. He didn't have to lead a ship with a crew made of two battling groups through constantly hostile territory across 70,000 light years. He didn't have a First Officer who was forever questioning his decisions and subtly undermining him in front of the crew. He didn't have to face down the Borg over and over to save someone he loved. Her throat was raw and burning and swallowing hurt, so to avoid speaking she raised an eyebrow in Tuvok's direction.

"You question the pressure he is under?"

Janeway nodded and gestured for Tuvok to continue.

"Chakotay feels that it is his fault we are in the Delta Quadrant. If he had not taken the Maquis ship into the badlands we would never have been brought here. He put you in the untenable position of having to choose whether or not to destroy the Caretaker's Array which has placed enormous strain on you since the decision was made. He also feels that there is something wrong with him as a man because you did not choose to be his mate on New Earth or upon your return from New Earth. He feels he has let down both Star Fleet and the Maquis by joining the other organization. He feels that there is something innately wrong with him because he is both interested in and repulsed by Seven of Nine. He is a conflicted man, Kathryn."

As Tuvok had spoken, Janeway's eyes grew wider and wider. She was shocked that Chakotay, too, felt responsible and guilty for being in the Delta Quadrant. She had no idea he felt remorseful for putting her in the position of having to destroy the Array. "I'll think of something to help him, Tuvok. Or the doctor will. We won't just continue to let him languish in his own mind."

"That is good, Captain. However irritating he may be, he needs assistance."

Snorting, Janeway agreed.

"If I may interrupt?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I shall be going. I must inform Lieutenant Paris that he may carry a weapon again," Tuvok said, nodding at the captain and heading out of sick bay.

"How are you feeling, Captain?"

"My throat is raw and burning, my head hurts, every swallow feels like I have broken glass in my throat and my neck is stiff. How should I be feeling?"

The doctor returned the captain's patented eyebrow raise, "That sounds about right. Before you ask, there is no reason for you to stay here. You may go back to your quarters and check in with me in the morning. No shouting or strenuous activity. Try not to cough or even laugh too hard. When Chakotay strangled you he broke a small bone in your neck and did some esophageal damage, your throat and neck will be sore for at least a few days. Just so you know in advance, coffee will not feel good. You should drink herbal tea with plenty of honey for a while. No carbonated beverages. Nothing highly acidic. Eat some yogurt, ice cream, pudding, smooth food like that."

Janeway made a disgusted face at the idea of drinking tea instead of coffee.

"Yes, yes, I know. You need coffee. I just want to make sure you know it will hurt before you do it."

"Got it, Doc. See you in the morning, bright and early."

"Take this hypospray, Captain. It has a mild anti-inflammatory medication in it. You can take it again in approximately six hours at 0130 hours if you wake up in pain."

Janeway thanked him and reached out for the hypospray.

"Captain Janeway," Tuvok interrupted her departure from sickbay, "I will take the bridge for the alpha shift. We will simply be following the Saravai back to their planet."

"Thank you, Tuvok. Let me know if you need anything tomorrow. Goodnight, gentlemen," Janeway whispered, stepping into the corridor to head back to her quarters. She knew she was in trouble. At some point she would have to deal with the emotional turmoil of being attacked verbally, emotionally and physically by her first officer in less than three days. At that moment, however, she was just too tired. She wanted to sleep, to curl up next to a lanky blonde and spend the foreseeable future drifting in the peaceful land of dreamless sleep that only the truly exhausted could enter. She was bone weary. _How could I have missed how conflicted he's been? Am I truly so selfish that I couldn't see that the man sitting right next to me was suffering from extreme depression? If I am, what does that say for the future of this relationship with Seven? She doesn't deserve someone like me; she deserves someone so much better._

By the time Janeway's internal diatribe was complete, she was entering her quarters. She quietly headed to her bedroom and stopped in the doorway to watch Seven regenerate. When Kathryn had left hours before Seven's hands had been folded together across her abdomen. Her left arm had moved while in repose; it reached out toward Kathryn's side of the bed, palm up and open, waiting.

_God help me, she deserves so much more than I can give her but I love her so much more than I ever knew I could love._

Kathryn changed for bed, alerted the computer not to wake her in the morning and shamelessly climbed into bed and wrapped herself around her younger lover. Seven's arm came up around Kathryn's shoulders and held her gently there. Kathryn drifted off quickly and slept soundly for 12 straight hours.

When Kathryn woke up at 1100 hours the next day, she busied herself with getting dressed and finding food that would sooth her aching throat. She also gratefully used the hypospray the doctor had provided her with the night before. She knew they were travelling toward Sara'Keva but felt no demanding urge to get to the bridge. Instead she sent a message to Tuvok asking him to inform her of how long it would take them to get to the planet and asked whether he had spoken with the Saravai that morning. While she waited for an answer, she checked on Seven. Kathryn was ecstatic to see the previously irritated skin around her ocular implant was looking healthy. It was really working. After another twenty hours or so of regeneration Seven should be as good as new. _Thank God._

Janeway went back to sickbay so the doctor could check her injuries again. Finally, something was going right and none of her injuries were worse than they thought. Everything looked like it was healing well and correctly. Janeway did not speak to Chakotay while she was in sickbay; he was still restrained in a biobed. He would be held there until he was stable enough to be contained in the brig. He would not be free on the ship until they had come up with a solution to keep everyone safe from his erratic behavior.

The turbolift doors opened for Janeway to step onto the bridge where she nodded to the crew members working there and signaled to Tuvok that she wished to speak with him in the Ready Room.

"Tuvok, how long is the trip to Sara'Keva?"

"We should arrive at 0600 hours tomorrow. Jem'oir has been in contact with the scientific community there and they will have all of their best people waiting to help us. The DNA situation should be resolved within two of our days of our arrival."

"Our days?"

"Yes, their days are a bit longer, approximately 41.3 of our hours. It will take about that long to check and fix everyone. I have worked out a schedule for the crew to be healed. I did not think it wise to send out all of the Alpha shift or the security team at one time."

"Good plan but I don't think we're in any danger from the Saravai," Janeway croaked, her voice still raw.

"I do not think we are either, however, they are the sister race of the Srivani and if they happen to come visit while we are here I would like to have ample people available to defend us."

"A sound plan, my friend," Janeway smiled, "I also want you to know that I want Chakotay in the brig until we have left Sara'Keva. I do not want any incidents with him and the Saravai or anyone else. After we are all free of the DNA tags, then we can set up a psychology or psychiatry program on the holodeck for Chakotay and whatever other crew members need help. He will have to spend a great many hours working out his issues there before he is allowed anywhere near the bridge."

"Understood." Tuvok nodded.

"We should incorporate the mental health techniques from all of the Federation cultures and give him ample time to go on his vision quests and then he will have to be watched like a hawk until we are all sure we are safe around him."

"Understood." Tuvok nodded again.

"If it doesn't seem to be working, I don't have another solution."

"Understood." Tuvok tilted his head to the side. "Captain Janeway, I think this is a good plan. We do not have a ship's counselor out here and the crew would benefit greatly from the opportunity to speak with a mental health professional. Logically, this solution will work."

"Thank you, Tuvok. I'm going to go back to my quarters; I'll be on the bridge tomorrow before we arrive at Sara'Keva."

Tuvok simply nodded his understanding one last time and continued on his way.

Janeway collected a few things she wanted to bring to her quarters and left.

When she entered her rooms, Kathryn immediately checked on the younger woman. Finding her still peacefully regenerating, left arm again reaching out, Kathryn quickly replicated and ate a yogurt smoothie with plenty of fruit nutrients. Then she showered and changed into her most comfortable sleepwear. _I should be worried that I'm going to go back to sleep so soon. Am I depressed? No. I'm exhausted. And, really, could anyone resist getting in bed next to such a beautiful woman?_

The computer beeped a wake-up call for Captain Janeway, "The time is 0430 hours."

Not so surprisingly well-rested, Janeway's eyes popped open. _How did I wake up so easily this early? I guess sleeping all day yesterday helped._ _Can I wake Seven up from her regeneration cycle yet?_

"Computer, how much longer does Seven of Nine have in her regeneration cycle?"

"Twenty-three minutes."

_I can wait._

Kathryn got herself out of bed, showered and dressed. She returned to the bedroom and sat next to Seven on the edge of the bed so that those beautiful blue eyes would spot her the moment they opened. She only had thirty seconds to wait. When Seven's eyes blinked sleepily open, she locked them with Kathryn's and smiled at the older woman.

"Have you been waiting there the whole time?" Seven teased.

"Yes, darling, I haven't moved a muscle in a day and a half," Kathryn answered. She didn't realize how husky her voice still was until she saw the concern on Seven's face.

"What is wrong? Your voice is different and there is a slight bruising on your neck. Your eyes also show signs of recent trauma." Seven sat up completely. "Kathryn, what has happened?"

Kathryn took a deep breath, which was still a little painful, and slowly explained the whole situation to Seven. The younger woman surprised Kathryn. Instead of the anger and rage she expected to see, Kathryn instead saw fear and sorrow in Seven's eyes. The younger woman reached out and wrapped her arms around Kathryn, pulling her quickly into her lap. Seven slid back so she could lean against the headboard and just held the smaller body to her own.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Seven whispered.

"It isn't your fault, Seven. Chakotay did this, not you. It's my fault. I should have realized there was something going on with him emotionally. I wasn't paying enough attention to him and this was the result. I was too selfish. Too focused on myself to realize he needed help and look what happened. Are you sure I'm the right person for you? I'm so wrapped up in myself I couldn't recognize depression in a person I spend hours a day sitting next to." Kathryn was silently crying by the time she finished speaking.

"I love you. You are the only person for me. Do not question that, my Kathryn; I love you. You are the antitheses of selfish. You continually put the crew ahead of yourself. You cannot expect to be Captain and counselor both."

Even though she knew she needed to head to the bridge soon, Kathryn allowed herself time to simply be in Seven's arms. The younger woman pushed Kathryn back and held the smaller woman's face in her hands. She looked into the eyes of the woman she loved and tried to make Kathryn feel all the love inside her. She slowly leaned toward the woman on her lap and gently kissed her. She felt a small smile against her mouth. "I love you, Kathryn," Seven whispered against her lover's lips. She kissed her again and told her of her love again, over and over until the smaller woman couldn't stop smiling.

_This is the best healing I will ever get. Laughter isn't the best medicine. Love is._

"I love you, Seven of Nine."

"And I love you, Kathryn Janeway."

Seven looked into Kathryn's eyes as she reached to the zipper on her tunic. Raising her eyebrows slightly in question, she waited for Kathryn's nod before she unzipped the garment. Taking care with the freshly replicated top, Seven gently laid it over the nightstand. The tall blonde stood up and set her regeneration unit away from the bed before reaching back for Kathryn's hands. She pulled the smaller woman up and removed her shirt and bra before kneeling at her lover's feet. She ran her hands softly up the outsides of Kathryn's legs and unzipped her trousers, pulling them down revealing a pair of surprisingly sexy, lacy, black panties. Seven smiled at that and looked up at Kathryn's face.

"I hoped we might do this after my duty shift," the older woman explained, blushing slightly.

"Shall I stop?" Seven asked, knowing her breath would blow across Kathryn's sensitive skin.

The shorter woman could only shake her head in response.

"You want me, Kathryn?"

She nodded, "I want you so badly, Seven. Come here and let me take your clothes off. I need to feel you against me. I need you."

Seven stood up. Slowly, ever so slowly, she reached her hands up and removed her biosuit. "I need you, too. You know that, do you not? I need you, too, Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway."

Standing before one another with nothing between them but air, the couple felt that they were standing before a precipice. Were they ready to jump? Could they step off that cliff together? Kathryn raised her hands, palms facing Seven, not in a gesture to stop the taller woman, but to join together. Seven's hands met her lover's. They laced their fingers together and stepped into one another. When they kissed, it was a meeting of souls, not just lips. Their lovemaking was deep. They peaked quickly but with an intensity borne of survival and hope.

Lying in Seven's arms, naked and sated, Kathryn knew she needed to get to the bridge but she couldn't make herself move. They would arrive at Sara'Keva soon and Kathryn would have to put the command mask back on to take charge of the crew being sent planetside. She was loathe to put that façade between herself and her new lover.

"Kathryn, have I done something to upset you?"

"No, Seven, of course, not. Why?"

"That is the fourth time you have sighed in the past few minutes. What is troubling you?"

"I have to go to the bridge."

"I understand."

"I don't want to," Kathryn admitted, tucking her face more securely into Seven's neck.

"I understand," Seven smiled into Kathryn's hair. "I have a suggestion, Kathryn."

"I want to hear your suggestion, but can I ask you a question first?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you keep saying my name?" Kathryn pulled back so she could look into Seven's eyes and see her expression.

"I like it," Seven answered simply. "I like the way it feels to say it. I like the way it makes me feel to say it."

"I do, too. I like the way it feels when you say it. I just wondered, darling," Kathryn said, kissing Seven again. "Now, what is your suggestion?"

"Let's shower and go to the bridge together. That way, we can both keep an eye on one another."

"Good plan. I say we start on part one right now," Kathryn smiled again, pulling Seven up with her and towards the bathroom.

"You are beautiful, Kathrn, and I am lucky."

"I feel the same way, Seven. So, so lucky."

They kissed their way into the shower…and they both got even luckier.

A/N: Next chapter coming soon. I think I just got my mojo back! ;)


End file.
